


Always a Blessing

by IzzySamson



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Completed, F/M, Historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 82,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzySamson/pseuds/IzzySamson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had to tell him; he had a right to know—it was his child too. Will he deny me? Tell me that I have to get rid of it? She finally told him in a shaky voice, "Peeta, I'm pregnant." Teenage, poor girl Katniss and rich man's son Peeta, face an unexpected pregnancy in 1955.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is, my newest multi-chapter fic. I hope that you all enjoy it. This story started out as a entry in the Write-Me-A-Story Challenge.
> 
> I would like to thank my betas Court81981 and kismet4891 for encouraging me in this work.

****

 

**Banner by kismet4891**

**Always a Blessing**

September 1955

“Please Jesus, no,” Katniss begged as she looked at the tiny Standard Oil calendar that she kept in her purse to track Prim’s doctor appointments. She felt sick in more ways than one. Nine weeks late for her monthly. Her breasts were swollen and sore. It was all but official; she had to be pregnant.

_What is Peeta going to say? He leaves for college in a week. What am I going to do?_

_Oh, my God! My family is will be so ashamed of me!_

_Am I going to be sent away and have to put it up for adoption?_ The feeling raised a wave of panic in her, the baby wasn’t much more than a frightening idea at the moment, yet she was already attached to it. She thought about Johanna’s heartbreaking tale about putting her own baby up for adoption when the father had refused to marry her.

The first few weeks she hadn’t worried. She was often late; between her poor eating habits and the stress of helping to support her family, her cycles were often erratic.  But at eight weeks late, two weeks longer than ever, she began to worry. Every day that followed she tried to convince herself that it would start any moment, but it didn’t, and then this morning she threw up her breakfast as soon as she ate it—she knew then that she was with child. As she retched, she thought, _the condom only broke that one time!_

Her mother and Prim gave her concerned looks and Katniss dismissed it as a bug going around the factory. They seemed to accept the explanation and wished her a good day at work.

As she walked the two and a half miles to Mellarks’ Baking Company, she relived the events that led up to her current state and her unexpected whirlwind romance with the son of company’s owner.

After Prim contracted polio, their father lost his job and Katniss quit school weeks into her senior year; she got a job at Mellarks’ Baking Company a few months later. Peeta worked there after school. One stormy spring afternoon he stopped her on the street and insisted on driving her home, and that led to him driving her home every day. Then he started taking her to the movies, dinner, and going on long drives.

She didn’t want to fall for him, but she was in deep before she knew it. The only reason that she allowed herself to care for him at all was that she thought it would only be a summer fling. She assumed in the fall he would leave and forget all about her. Eventually, he would wind up marrying some girl like Madge Undersee, who would keep an upscale modern house in heels and designer dresses.

They quickly became physical; she had been a late bloomer, yet that didn’t stop the intense hunger and want for him that swept her every time that their lips touched. She wanted to give a piece of herself to him that no one else would ever have. Katniss never had plans to marry so saving her virginity was not a huge concern, but getting knocked up was. Peeta knew this and drove two towns over to get condoms. The first time they went all the way _it_ broke. They both felt awful, but convinced each other that it was next to impossible to get pregnant the first time. _Why was I so stupid!? It was so selfish of me!_

When Katniss got to work she couldn’t concentrate. Johanna and Annie covered for her as she kept running to the bathroom since the smell of the pies they were boxing up made her ill. She expected her supervisor, Mr. Cray, to be a jackass and reprimand her. But he’d been lax with Katniss ever since Peeta caught him groping her on the line and threatened to ‘fucking kick his ass up around his shoulders and have him fired the next time he caught him feeling up _his_ or any other girl working in the factory.’

Peeta tried all morning to catch Katniss’s eye as he made the rounds, but she avoided him. Usually they would flirt and trade glances when they thought no one was looking. But she can’t face him today. The news she has will change the course of his life.

She escaped to the rest room at lunchtime while the rest of the workforce went to lunch, knowing that she couldn’t handle the smells of cured meat sandwiches and cigarettes. When she exited the tiled room, she found a concerned Peeta waiting outside of the door.

“You look awful. Katniss, what’s wrong?”Peeta pled of her, the worry apparent in his voice.

“We can’t talk here,” she whispered.

He took her by the hand and led her to his father’s office and locked the door, shut the blinds, and explained, “My dad and Abernathy are visiting with distributors and will be gone the rest of the day.” He leaned on the desk and took both of her hands in his. “You’ve hardly spoken to me all week and totally ignored me all morning. Please tell me what’s wrong. I don’t know what the matter is. Is this about me going to Ohio State next week? Please don’t be scared…because what I said about nothing changing between us still stands.”

 _I wish that it were that simple!_ His going away was her biggest fear a few weeks ago, but now everything was different. She had to tell him; he had a right to know—it was his child too. _Will he deny me? Tell me that I have to get rid of it?_ She finally told him in a shaky voice, “Peeta, I’m pregnant.”

She waited for an angry outburst or denial—it never came. Instead Peeta’s face became blank for what seemed like an eternity. He sank to one knee and bowed his head then took one of her hands in both of his and kissed her knuckles. Katniss had no clue what he would do…but she never could have imagined what came out of his mouth next.

He looked up at her with a huge smile on his face. “Katniss, I’ve only ever wanted you for my wife and for you to be the mother of my children. Maybe we’ve got the order of those things wrong, but that doesn’t change how I feel. I love you, and I would be honored if you agreed to be my wife.”

She just stood there with her mouth agape. She honestly thought that he would be cursing her at this very moment, calling her a whore or a slut—not proposing to her. She was better prepared for the negative reaction. What he was offering was too wonderful and really, too simple a solution. _This can’t be real!_

His face turned somber as he waited for a reply and then he said mournfully, “I know that you may not feel the same way about me.” He paused and caught her eye, sincerely promising, “But I’ll be a good husband and I will provide for you and the baby.”

It finally began to sink in that Peeta was absolutely serious. He sat her in the office chair and knelt before her so that they were eye level.

“What about college? Your mother is never going to approve of this,” she stated and began to shake inexplicably. Here Peeta was telling her everything that any other girl in her position would kill to hear, yet she couldn’t allow herself to believe it. _He is only doing this for the baby._

“I don’t care about college,” he asserted, tenderly cupping her face with his hands. “College is Mother’s dream, not mine.”

“What is your dream?” she found herself asking before she could stop. She had to know about the picture perfect life she’d ruined.

He gave her his most winsome expression and declared, “You, for my wife.” He then splayed an open hand to over her lower belly. “And this—ever since that very first day of school I fell in love with you. For twelve years I tried to think of ways to get near you, but I would always chicken out. For years, I seriously thought that you were Hawthorne’s girl because you looked so happy whenever you were with him. Then at the start of our senior year, I decided that I would try to win you anyhow. I had it all planned out… I was going to ask you to homecoming and give you my class ring. You would wear it until I could have afforded an engagement ring.”

His smile faded. “But then your sister got sick and you dropped out, and my plans were derailed. I wanted to come to you then, but I was a coward. I’m ashamed of myself for it. The only way that I could help you was to sneak you some baked goods along with a few dollars here and there.”

Katniss released a breath that she didn’t know she had been holding, taken aback by the story she’d heard. When her family had to move to the little house on Seam Street, someone had started to drop off a Mellarks’ box filled with baked goods and a little money; sometimes that money was the only way that they ate or could pay rent. They suspected a Good Samaritan from church, but she never could have imagined this. She whispers in awe, “It was you?!” Peeta nodded in confirmation. “Why?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Because I love you and I always have.” He gave her a small smile. He then became more serious. “Now in Ohio we can’t get married without our birth certificates; my mom keeps mine under lock and key and will never give it to me, especially for this. She would try to stop us if she knew. If we just show up married then there is isn’t much that she can do. West Virginia is much more lenient, so we could go there and get married with no license or parental permission required since we’re over eighteen.”

“How do you know all that?” she questioned, absolutely amazed. She had no clue about state marriage laws.

“Ever since the night that we had the _accident_ I’ve been researching. No, honestly I was asking around before that,” he admitted with a little flush in his cheeks. “Even if that hadn’t have happened, please believe me when I say that I would still want to marry you now. So please, Katniss Everdeen, will you consent to being my wife? I can’t promise that it will be easy at first. But I will do everything that I can to make our lives good.”

She was at a loss; she knew that he deserved some glowing response, but she was not capable of that even on a good day, let alone right now. Peeta started to stroke her cheeks with his thumbs; she realized that he was wiping away tears—she was crying and didn’t even know it. They were tears of joy—this is more than she could have ever hoped for. He held her gaze and she saw that he was sincere, that he really does love her and he wants this baby. She finally replied in a hoarse whisper, “Yes.”

Peeta smiled and kissed her; he wanted to deepen it, she could tell, but she was reluctant. She broke the kiss and apologized, “I’m sorry, I’ve been throwing up all morning.”

They both laughed a little, and he hugged her tight. Peeta explained his plan. He wanted to do the right thing and ask her parents for her hand, but Katniss begged him not to…she didn’t want them to know how she’s shamed them until she could first tell them that she was married. It has been a hard past few months, and she didn’t want to distress them any more than need be.

Telling his family was not an option at all; they knew that Mrs. Mellark would be furious when she found out that her youngest had married “that dirty little Indian.”It was her favorite name for Katniss because Everdeens were known to be part Shawnee. Peeta didn’t want to put his father in the middle. He was certain that he would be allowed to keep his job at the factory, but he didn’t know what his father could do for them beyond that.

He assured her that everything would be all right and sent Katniss home from work; nobody would think anything of it because she was obviously sick. She walked home slowly and tried to take her mind off her immediate problems and instead thought about what she ought to pack. She had very few choices; it would have to be her green-printed, cotton summerdress—it was newest thing she had. She also had newish navy pleated hat to take along, and it had a blusher…it would almost be like a veil.

When she arrived home she was thankful that Prim was in school, her dad was at work, and her mother was out. She took some crackers out of the tin and ate them. They seemed to settle in her stomach better than anything else had all day. Despite being beyond tired she decided to pack the one suitcase in the entire house. She didn’t need much; they’d only be gone overnight. When her suitcase was packed, she set it outside the first floor bedroom that she and Prim shared. It was all starting to hit her, she was most likely going to be married by this time tomorrow, she wasn’t going to live here anymore. _Peeta and I are going to be married and I’m having his baby…_

She was going to break her family’s heart. _It’s better for them to hear about her elopement than it would be for her child to be a fatherless bastard._ Her family loved Peeta and would quickly forgive him. How her future mother-in-law would react was a totally different story. She hated lying, but they had no choice. Katniss penned a letter that she would leave on Prim’s pillow in the morning, explaining that she and Peeta were getting married and that they would be back the next morning.

She tried to lie down; she was so tired and she had sometime before Prim and her mother come home. Her nap was fitful and left her more tired than before.

Prim and their mother came home at the same time; her mother came to check on her. “Katniss, honey are you still feeling unwell?”

“Yes, but I’ve stopped being sick,” she replied, knowing how terrible of a liar she was and hoping that her mother believed her. “I’m just exhausted now.”

Her mother gave her a sympathetic smile, “Are you sure that’s all your troubling you? Are you sure that you’re not heartsick too?”

“Why would I be heartsick?” Katniss asked, attempting to seem naive.

“Because Peeta’s leaving and he’ll be gone for a long time.  It will be Thanksgiving before he comes back home.”

“Yes,” she replied, thankful that her mother hadn’t seen right through her.

“Everything will work out the way that it should. Your father and I are talking about getting a phone next month so that you and Peeta can call each other,” her mother announced happily. “I’ll get you at dinner, rest now.”

Her mom’s comments made her guilt mount even higher.

The evening was painful; she tried her hardest to act normal. When her father kissed her forehead ‘goodnight,’ she nearly burst into tears. She helped Prim out of her leg brace and her sister snuggled against her in her sleep and Katniss held her close in their bed for the last time.

The night lasted for what seemed like forever, and she only slept a few minutes at a time and finally morning came. She put on her white Mellarks’ uniform dress and the orange cardigan that Peeta had given to her the first time that he’d given her a ride home.

Her mother made her eggs and toast, which she slowly ate. She felt a better than she did the day before and hoped breakfast might stay in her stomach today.

Her father had already left for the day, her mother was doing the dishes when she wished her a pleasant day, and Prim was sitting at the reading a book with her old tomcat in her lap. It was such a peaceful existence that would be shattered later this afternoon. Katniss ran to their bedroom, pretending to have forgotten her purse. She left the letter and exited the house after one last ‘goodbye’ from her mother and sister, then snuck around the house to got her suit case and swiftly walked to the alley where she and Peeta were to meet.

When she reached the alley she didn’t see Peeta.  The first half hour or so she didn’t worry—she was early. But as the minutes ticked by she started to panic. _Maybe he got caught. Maybe he changed his mind._ She replayed everything that Peeta had told her, looking for any insincerity. At the time she hadn’t analyzed what he’d said but now she did. One sentence stuck out to her: “I know that you may not feel the way about me.”

 _Oh my God, Peeta thinks that I don’t love him!_ While she’d never said the words, she did love him. In fact she loved him so much that it frightened her. She just never allowed herself to admit it; he was going away and she couldn’t get too attached. _He’s not going to come because he doesn’t want to marry a stupid, poor, plain girl who doesn’t even love him._ Her eyes started welling up with tears and she began to sob before she could calm herself down then got even more upset because she was crying. She sat on her suitcase and buried her face in her hands and felt totally helpless for the first time in her life.

“Hey, beautiful, do you need a ride?” A flirtatious familiar voice called out from above her.

She lifts her head and saw Peeta smiling down at her with his blue eyes shining. She quickly stood and threw her arms around his neck and sobbed. “I thought that you’d changed your mind.”

He hugged her tight and kissed her raven hair as he apologized, “I’m so sorry I’m late. Mother chose this morning to have her coffee out in the rose garden so I couldn’t climb out the window until she went inside. I got here as soon as I could.” He added, “I wouldn’t abandon you, ever.”

“I know,” she confessed and sniffed her tears away, “I think being pregnant is making me crazy…I never cry and that’s all I want to do this morning.”

“I think that’s pretty normal to cry on your wedding day,” he said and kissed her forehead and picked up her suitcase and took her hand. “Come on, we’d better get going. It’s going to be a long drive and we’re supposed to be sick in bed. I told my dad that I was too sick to go to work and I called into the factory pretending to be your father and said that you were still sick.”

He opened the old Chrysler’s door for her, just like he always had. They were on their way. Katniss felt strange leaving the Panem city limits, then the county line and soon they were well on their way to leaving Ohio altogether.

Peeta had the forethought to pack refreshment for them; there were some Cokes in a cooler, along with some fruit, and of course, boxes of Mellarks’ mini pies, doughnuts, and cookies. He explained, “I thought that we’d better not stop until we make it to West Virginia…it’s Friday and if we don’t get married today then we’ll have to wait until Monday. I don’t think that we should be gone that long.” Katniss agreed.

“You don’t look like you’ve slept at all,” he commented. “Come on.” He invited her to sit next to him by patting the space next to him. “Sleep for a while if you can, I’ll wake you when we’re close.”

Katniss thought that it would be a fruitless to try to sleep, but almost the instant that she leaned her head on his shoulder and inhaled his scent—shaving soap, clean cotton, and cinnamon—she felt instantly at ease and sleep came swiftly for the first time in days.

What seemed like a very short while later, Peeta was nudging her. “Katniss, sweetheart, wakeup. We’re about to cross the state line.”

She sat up and was instantly aware of how sore and stiff she was. With a yawn, she asked, “How long was I asleep?”

“Three hours,” he grinned. “It was cute; you snored most of the time.” He then pointed at the road ahead of them. “There it is… we’re in West Virginia now.”

“Wow, this is the first time that I’ve been out of Ohio.”

“Someday, I’ll take you all over the country…the world if you like.” She could tell by the tone of his voice that he honestly meant it.

They stopped at the first gas station they came to and changed clothes, Katniss into her green dress, Peeta into his blue suit, and they asked for the nearest courthouse. An hour later they filled out paperwork and stood in front of a big-bellied judge who pronounced them to be man and wife with all the enthusiasm of someone reading from a phone book, complete with the clerk of courts and the ancient receptionist as witnesses. Peeta kissed her chastely at the end of the ceremony, disappointing her some.

They found a little diner and had a wedding feast of hamburgers, French fries, and milkshakes—a choice that she regretted short while later as they drove over the many hills and curves of the southern Ohio highway. Katniss made him pull over thinking she was going to be sick.

“How do you feel now?” Peeta asked all too patiently a short while later as he soothingly rubbed her back while she was hunched over fighting the wave of nausea.

“I’d be better when my stomach decides if it wants to keep the food in it or not,” she grumbled and immediately regretted snapping at her brand-new husband. “I’m sorry…I’m just sick of being sick. I didn’t mean to be cross with you.”

“I know, it’s alright,” he dismissed her worries and handed her a bottle of Coke and encouraged her to drink. “I have the easy part. I’m just worried about you. Are you sure that you don’t want us to get a hotel room? Really I don’t mind, it wouldn’t be that much.”

“No, we’d better get back to Panem.” She cringed at the thought of what her family was thinking at the moment. “We’ll need every dime that we have. Besides, I don’t want my family to worry about me or yours about you. We’re going to have enough to deal with tomorrow.” She fought the urge to cry and cursed her new inability to control herself, “They’re going to know what I did! I’ve ruined your life.”

He gripped Katniss’s shoulders with his large hands and firmly told her, “Hey, no you did _not_! There were two of us involved and no matter what a baby is always a blessing. Please, Katniss, believe me when I say I want to be the best father I can be to our baby and a good husband to you.” There was something about the way he was looking at her—there was love but there was also want. It ignited the same combination in her. She rose on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

This was not like the friendly, lackluster kiss that they’d shared at the courthouse. She felt that familiar thing that had gotten them into all this trouble to begin with, that hunger for him that was all consuming.

“I was starting to think that you didn’t want me…you’ve hardly kissed me in the last few days,” he hoarsely whispered when he broke the kiss to gasp for breath.

“Sorry, I wasn’t feeling too romantic,” she replied before reclaiming his lips.

“Are you feeling _romantic_ now?” he asked and backed her into the side of the Chrysler and pressed his hardening length against her belly.

“Ahh, Peeta,” she moaned when he attacked her neck, which he knew drove her wild. She felt herself getting wet. “Shouldn’t we find some place more secluded?”

“You’re right,” he grinned wickedly,“we don’t want to spend our honeymoon in jail, now do we?”

She giggled as they fumbled back into the car; only he could bring out the light-hearted girl in her. Peeta drove down the highway and looked for a secluded pull off in the unfamiliar area. Katniss ran her hand up and down his thigh, touching everywhere but where he wantedher to. He growled with both pleasure and frustration.

Finally they found a gravel road, turned off the headlights, and parked in a driveway of an abandoned farmhouse surrounded by trees. As soon as the vehicle was put in park, they were a tangle of arms and lips. They worked at each other’s buttons when Peeta suddenly stopped and bashfully asked, “Katniss, do you think that we could be totally nude this time? You know…we’ve never actually both been naked.”

She’d never thought about it, but it was true: all the times that they’d been parking they’d been so concerned with getting caught that they never felt comfortable taking all their clothes off—or at least Katniss hadn’t been. Even though they would be barely visible in the dark, the idea frightened her some, and yet, it was appealing in a forbidden sort of way. _No wait, he’s my husband now, this is the way it should be._ She nodded. “Alright.” They got out of the front seat and helped each other out of their clothes. Peeta covered the roomy back seat with a blanket and he laid her down. The mood had settled and they were no longer frantic and lustful. Now they could take the time to savor one another in a way that they’d never been able to before.

They kissed deeply and explored; he trailed down her neck to her tender breasts where he gently nipped and suckled as his fingers traced and teased her slickened sex. Katniss returned the favor and gripped his hardness and stroked it the way he’d shown her to at the beginning of the summer.

“I need you now, Peeta,” she whimpered. He obliged, guided himself into her warmth and paused to allow her to adjust to his girth. Thrusting his hips slowly, he waited for her little moans of pleasure before increasing his speed.

She marveled at how much different it felt this time; maybe it was because of the lack of a barrier, or perhaps it was because it was no longer technically fornication but something sacred between a husband and wife. Either way, it was the most intense coupling they had ever shared. He changed the angle of his thrusts and soon the euphoric sensation that she’d only ever reached when he used his fingers before overtook her.

“C’mon, baby let go,” he pled in her ear as his peak was also fast approaching.

His words sent her over the edge and an impassioned moan escaped her lips. He came moments later, raggedly calling her name and then collapsed on her.  They lay there, panting and holding  to each other for a while. Suddenly he lifted himself from her body and asked in alarm, “Do you think I hurt the baby?!”

She sat up and withheld her laughter. “No, its fine. My mother told me that when she explained the birds and bees to me. She was trained as a midwife, so she would know.”

He sat against the door, stretched out his legs and pulled her into his lap. Looking at the fogged up windows, she had an impulse to do something that she’d always thought was silly when girls at school did it. She reached over to opposite window then drew a heart and wrote the letters ‘K+P’ inside it. It was her way of letting him know that she loved him since she couldn’t say the actual words.

Peeta chuckled as she settled between his legs, and he studied her work. “Katniss Everdeen, I never took you for that kind of girl.”

“Well, maybe Katniss Mellark will be a little different,” she challenged.

“I hope the new Mrs. Mellark is not too different from Miss Everdeen,” he said earnestly, “because I fell in love with everything about her.” He lazily placed one hand on her breast and another on her lower belly, directly over where their child was growing and kissed her forehead. He whispered, “I know that you’re not always comfortable with words and I’m fairly sure that you do, but I want to know for sure, you love me real or not real?”

“Real,” she sighed and looked up at his smiling face and knew that he was content. She kissed him and prayed that someday soon that she could tell him about how much she admired and adored him. She just couldn’t do it presently.

“Sleep now,” he urged and pulled the blanket over them. “We’re going to have a long day tomorrow. But we can do anything as long as we’re together.”

Katniss knew that the next day was going to be ugly, but the thought of Peeta being by her side throughout it made the prospect more bearable.  She intertwined her fingers with the hand that rested on her belly and reaffirmed, “As long as we’re together.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can’t believe the response to the first chapter of this story. Thank you to everyone who took the time to review!
> 
> Also thank you to my lovely and talented betas, Court81981 and kismet4891, who also made my awesome banner. I love you ladies!

**Always a Blessing**

**May 1955**

Katniss and Peeta’s relationship started off innocently enough. She had been working at the factory for a few months by the time Peeta graduated and started his annual summer job there. He would smile at her when he walked past, and once or twice she swore that he had winked at her but then she would chide herself for thinking such thoughts. Guys like Peeta Mellark did not wink at mousy girls like her. She had seen his prom photo in the newspaper; Madge Undersee and he made a picture perfect couple as prom queen and king.

They had been in the same grade in school, though most years they were in different classes. But they may have well been on different planets. He hung around with the town kids, and she was on her own or with Gale more often than not. Peeta played football and wrestled and was on the debate team while Katniss did her time at school and left the second the final bell rung. They couldn’t have further apart if they lived in different states.

They had all of one interaction in the entirety of their acquaintance, and Katniss would like to forget that. When they were in the sixth grade, a boy by the name of Dick Cato came up to her in the crowded hallway and yanked on her braid, pulling it from the lovely French braid her mother had done and called her ‘injun girl.’ She had been used to being teased by the Cato boy; he had been relentless all year. He had finally gotten on her last nerve and nobody mussed her hair. She gripped the heavy math book in her hand and swung it with all her might and it hit the bully directly in the face. The large boy dropped to the ground and howled in pain.

Mr. Thread, the gym teacher who loved beating children even more than life itself and carried a paddle with him at all times, happened to be in the hall way and Dick Cato was one of his pets. The teacher demanded to know what happened.  All the kids knew that it was Katniss, but no one would tattle on her—not because they liked her but because nobody could stand him. Peeta stepped out of the crowd and confessed that it was him. Dick Cato wasn’t about to admit that he’d been hit by a girl half his size. Mr. Thread promptly told Peeta to assume the position and before Katniss could protest had delivered ten hits with the heavy paddle. Much to everyone’s amazement Peeta never made a sound, and only a single tear fell down his cheek.

Katniss cried more than he did. She felt terrible; her temper had gotten the best of her and Peeta had paid the price. She still stood there after the crowd dispersed and wanted to thank him but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. The teasing more or less stopped after that day; her actions must have scared most kids enough to leave her alone. Much to her shame, she was never able to thank him. Sometimes over the years she would catch him looking at her, she thought perhaps he considered her to be ungrateful or hardhearted.

So it came as a huge surprise when one rainy Monday afternoon at the end of May, an older model Chrysler pulled to the side of the street a few yards ahead of her. She didn’t pay too much attention to the car,s he  simply put her head down and started to quickly walk home in the downpour when someone, who had hopped out of the car called, “Katniss, can I give you a ride home?”

She looked up, and there was Peeta Mellark directly in front of her; she found herself speechless as she stared into his vivid blue eyes. She finally spat out, “Uh, no thanks, I’ll be alright.”

“You can’t walk home in this. You don’t even have an umbrella,” he pointed out. She’d left the house in a hurry that morning and forgotten her rain coat. “You’ll catch your death of cold.”

“No, really I can’t inconvenience you,” she insisted.

“Oh, you only live a couple of miles away, it won’t be any trouble.” He opened the passenger door for her. Just then there was a loud clap of thunder, and the rain started to come down even harder. “Please, let me take you home.”

“Okay,” Katniss nodded and got into the Chrysler, and Peeta shut the door behind her and then came in on his side.

They were both soaked. He looked at her and his jaw hung slack, then he blushed brightly and quickly averted his eyes to the backseat and pulled out an orange and grey cardigan and handed it to her. “Please take my sweater.”

Katniss looked down at her soaked white uniform dress and saw why Peeta was beet red. The thin cotton of her uniform clung to her body, revealing her underclothes and more for him to see. She took the sweater from his hand and wrapped it around her body and whispered a shy ‘thank you.’

“You’re welcome,” he said genuinely and started the car. “You live on Seam Street right?”

“How do you know where I live?” she questioned, sounding a bit harsher than she’d meant to.

“Well, I’ve driven your sister home a couple of times after she came back to school,” Peeta told her pleasantly. “She’s a good kid.”

She suddenly remembered Prim swooning while she told her about how the _dreamy_ Peeta Mellark had driven her home after he’d seen her struggle with her school books on the way home. Katniss felt ashamed for being cross with him. “Yes, she is,” she agreed. “Thank you for helping her home.”

“I was happy to do it.” The storm worsened into a torrential downpour, and Peeta announced, “I’m going to have to pull over. I can’t see a thing.”

Katniss was suddenly grateful for the ride as she watched the rain sheet off the windshield; there weren’t many places to find shelter on this stretch of road. They sat in somewhat awkward silence for few moments then Peeta asked, “So where is your boyfriend stationed now?”

“My what?!” she questioned, stunned.

“Gale Hawthorne. He’s in the Army now right?” he said innocently.

“Yes, he is,” she replied still clueless as to why Peeta would think that she and Gale were a couple. “He sent me a postcard on my birthday.  It was from Germany, and that was the first that I heard from him in a while.” There was much more to the Gale Hawthorne story than that, of course, but she wasn’t about to share it that with Peeta. She then added almost involuntarily, “Gale’s not my boyfriend. We were close friends growing up.”

“Oh,” he said, “everyone just always thought that you two were a together. You rode in his truck and you were always together. All the guys were afraid to approach you because Hawthorne used to threaten to throttle anyone who bothered you.”

“I was never told about that,” she offered not knowing what else to say, “I don’t feel _that_ way about him.”

Peeta flashed a movie star smile. “That’s good to know.” He looked out and saw that the rain had slowed. “It looks like we can drive again.”

They rode in silence the rest of the way. When he pulled in front of her house, he got out of the car and opened the door for her and he offered her his hand, which she hesitantly took and then hurried up to the front porch.

“Would you like your sweater back?” she asked when they got reached the door.

“No, keep it,” he insisted. “You look better in it than I do.”

“Thanks,” she replied cautiously. “Also thank you for the ride.”

“I could drive you home,” he suggested, “every day if you like.”

“Oh, no it would be too much trouble to drive me—”

He cut her off. “No it wouldn’t…I mean, I would be happy to drive you home. Um, just think about it. I guess I’ll go now. Bye Katniss.”

“Alright, thank you,” she said sincerely, and he waved at her before running out into the rain. “Bye.”

She watched his car pull away, thoroughly confused about what had just happened.

Over the next few days, they repeated same routine; Katniss would walk out of work, Peeta would stop her and ask if she would like a ride, and no matter how must she tried to dissuade him, he would kindly insist. The rides were mostly quiet but comfortable. By the third day, he had started to wait for her outside of the ladies locker room.

Johanna crudely teased her the following morning about trying to get a raise through the boss’s son’s pants.  Katniss made a resolution that she and Peeta were only ever going to be friends, as if there were any other option. Yet she was very curious why he continued to be so intent on taking her home.

When Friday came around they did the same old dance. Although this time when they reached her door, he took her by surprise when he asked, “Would you like to go the movies with me, tonight?”

Before she could answer, Prim opened the door and grinned mischievously. “Katniss, I thought that maybe you forgot your key, so I came to open the door for you. Oh, hi, Peeta!”

She knew her sister thought no such thing; the house was hardly ever locked. Prim had been begging for information on the boy who’d been bringing her home from work all week. Katniss had simply said that it was a boy she’d known from school in order to avoid embarrassing questions at the dinner table. For some reason the thought of being teased about the golden-haired boy bothered her.

“I’m fine, Primrose,” he said in a friendly tone. “How about you?”

“Good! Miss Paylor said that if I study hard this summer that I can go on to the tenth grade with the rest of my class, and I won’t get held back because of all the school I missed.”

“That’s great, Prim.  If you want any help studying let me know,” he said. Katniss would have thought that it was nothing but empty words if it had not been for the sincerity in his voice. “I would be happy to come here and help you out in the evenings and weekends.”

Katniss heard her mother’s footsteps coming from the kitchen and her anxiety mounted. Her mother smiled widely at the stranger in her doorway. “Hello, you must be the young man who’s been bringing Katniss home these past few days.” Her mother turned to her and hinted, “Katniss, why don’t you introduce us?”

“Peeta, this is my mom, Lillian Everdeen,” she said politely, trying her hardest to hide her annoyance. “Mom, this is Peeta Mellark.”

“It is very nice to meet you, ma’am,” Peeta said warmly and extended his hand. “It is easy to see where your daughters get their beauty from.”

Prim giggled and Katniss fought the urge to roll her eyes.

“What a charmer you are!” Mrs. Everdeen chuckled. “Would you like some cookies? I just pulled some oatmeal cookies out of the oven.”

Peeta agreed and was whisked off to the tiny kitchen where he was served a cup of milk and a couple of cookies. Katniss was suddenly self-conscious of her surroundings as she looked at the cracked plaster walls and the aged appliances. While she’d never seen the inside of the Mellark home, judging by the exterior of the large Edwardian home, it was far nicer than five-room, aged rental the Everdeen family lived in.  

Prim, their mother and Peeta had an animated conversation about baking after he praised the delicious cookies.  A short while later Peeta announced that he had to go and then turned to the long quiet Katniss. “So, I’ll pick you up at seven?” He then grinned at Mrs. Everdeen. “That is if it is alright with your parents that I take you to the movies?”

“Of course we wouldn’t mind. Katniss hasn’t been out in ages,” her mother exclaimed, further humiliating her.

Peeta just beamed. “I’ll be back in a while, I’m looking forward to it.”

They all exchanged goodbyes, and Katniss showed Peeta out. It wasn’t until he drove away that she realized that she had a date with him in a few hours that she’d never really agreed to.

That evening her mother and Prim fussed over her and chose a blue-collared shirt and striped skirt for her to wear. She found herself wishing, for the first time in her life that she had a closet full of puffy, tulle filled skirts, polka-dot dresses and sweaters like Madge Undersee and Delly Cartwright did.  Mrs. Everdeen lamented, as she pulled Katniss’s hair into a ponytail, that they didn’t have enough time to set her hair in curlers.

Peeta came promptly at seven and was greeted at the door by Mr. Everdeen. He shook the elder man’s hand and sat and spoke to him just as easily has he had to the rest of the family earlier. Katniss took note that he was dressed somewhat casually in a button-up shirt and jeans. After nearly half an hour of Peeta and Mr. Everdeen talking about the factory, Mrs. Everdeen reminded them, “You two had better get going if you want to get to the movie.”

Peeta respectfully asked when they wanted Katniss home. She was shocked when her parents agreed that midnight would be alright. The few times that Gale took her out at night her curfew was ten o’clock, but then again that was when she was sixteen at the time.

“So, I was thinking that we could go to the drive-in theater.  I like it better because you can talk without disrupting everyone else. We have a little while before it gets dark, so do you want to get a bite to eat? I’m starving.”

“Alright, you’re if hungry,” Katniss agreed. She had been too distracted at dinner to eat much. They stopped at the Hob, the local drive-in and waited for a server. The waitress skated up; Katniss didn’t pay too much attention to her until she poked her head through the window and saw that it was Glimmer Adamski, a girl from their class—not just any girl, the head cheerleader. She was an obnoxious kiss-up with the teachers and was cruel to everyone who she thought below her, which was most everyone.

“Hello Peeta, what can I do for you?” she purred seductively. The leggy blonde then saw Katniss sitting in the passenger seat and did a double take and then a sour expression crossed her face.

“Hi Glimmer,” he greeted coolly and motioned to his date, “You remember Katniss don’t you?”

“Uh, yeah, Pocahontas,” the waitress commented snarkily. “This is just the last place I ever expected to see her.”

Katniss felt her face flush with anger; she had never liked Glimmer and downright hated her at the moment. The kids at school used to tease her about her dark hair and skin, and over the years she had been called many unflattering names. Although since the Dick Cato incident, no one had been brave enough to say anything to her face. She wasn’t ashamed of her heritage, but she didn’t like to be made fun of because of it. It was a slap to everyone in her family.

Peeta did not miss a beat and replied, “I know, I’ve been trying to work the nerve to ask her out for years, but I always chickened out. I finally did it and here she is, amazing huh?”

Glimmer blinked a few times as if she couldn’t process what he’d said. “Oh, well what can I get you to drink?”

They gave her their order and when she left them, the car was filled with a tense silence.

“Thank you,” Katniss whispered.

“For what?” Peeta asked.

“For putting her in her place,” she stated simply. “And other things.”

“Well, I didn’t think that it was right for her or anyone else to make fun of you,” he said and then added, “and I never have.”

“I know,” she admitted and caught his eye. “I remember when Mr. Thread paddled you. I shouldn’t have let you take the blame; I should have spoken up or at the very least thanked you.”

“No, I should have throttled that Cato kid myself,” Peeta laughed. Then said more seriously, “You didn’t deserve to be paddled after giving him what he was coming to him. But I did for letting it go on.” He then added, talking more to himself than to her, “Besides it was far from the worst whopping that I ever got.”

They were quiet for a second or two. “I would have thanked you long ago but I didn’t know how,” she begrudgingly admitted.

He shrugged his shoulders. “A kiss would have been nice.” They both laughed. Peeta then became more serious, and said in a low slightly nervous, tone, “I always thought that it was neat that you are part Indian, you always stood out. You know, the girls just made fun of you because they were jealous because you were prettier than them and you sang so well and boys teased you because they liked you.  Well, some were mad that you could play baseball better than them.”

Katniss snickered and shook her head. “That’s what my Mom used to tell me.”

“It’s true,” he affirmed. “You being a little different was all they could pick on. You were hardly the only olive-skinned kid in school. Heck, the town was built on a Shawnee village. I bet most everyone in town has some Indian blood.”

“It didn’t make it hurt any less,” she sighed. Katniss rolled her eyes and thought that he was just being overly nice. “You don’t have to charm me, you know?”

“I know, that’s what I like about you, I don’t have to pretend to be someone I’m not just to gain your approval. I can be myself and I don’t feel like you’re judging me,” he explained with just the right touch of shyness. He then pondered, “I wonder what ever happened to Dick Cato; he didn’t come back to school the following year.”

“I always heard that his parents sent him to a boarding school,” Katniss offered.

“That was probably a nice way of saying that he ended up in Juvenile Detention,” he cracked.

A subdued Glimmer brought their order to the car as they shared a deep belly laugh, and her face became even dourer. They ate and then drove to the movies. Now that Katniss had thanked him, it felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, and she could now relax in his presence. The feature of the night was _The Lady and The Tramp_ ; Peeta confessed that he’d wanted to see it but couldn’t because he was afraid of being teased by all his buddies.

“Why didn’t you ever bring Madge?” Katniss inquired; she’d been dying to ask about Madge all week but she didn’t have the nerve to bring it up.

“I don’t think that my brother would appreciate that,” he said. “He and Madge have been going steady since last Christmas. Mother insisted that I keep her company on the weekends and take her to the school dances so no other guy could cut in. I didn’t have a girl of my own so I didn’t mind. Jon is home for break so he can entertain her for the summer…I would like to spend the summer romancing my own girl.” He punctuated his comment with a wink.

She felt her cheeks get hot, and she turned her attention to the Goofy cartoon on the screen. They didn’t speak much after that. About the same time the dogs shared a plate of spaghetti, he reached his arm around her shoulder. She tensed up for a second, he asked, “Is this alright?”

“Yeah,” she whispered. “I just wasn’t expecting it.”

He smiled and scooted a little closer. There was something electric about his innocent touch. It wasn’t like she’d not been on dates before. Gale had taken her out several times, and they exchanged a few kisses the summer before he went to boot camp, but it was akin to what she imagined it would be like to kissing a brother. At the last New Year’s Eve party, Darius surprised her by stealing a kiss at midnight and took her out a couple of times. She’d been flirted with and had passes made at her, but nothing compared to the strange combination bliss and want that she felt at that moment. 

Her mind and heart were at war. She had to admit that she’d always had a little crush on Peeta Mellark. She was sure that every girl in the town of Panem did, with his sweet and outgoing personality and all-American good looks, how could they not? But truthfully it went deeper than that. She admired his kindness, which he’d exhibited by taking the time to drive Prim home after seeing her struggle and by taking a punishment that he didn’t deserve.

 _I have no business with a boy like this. He will go off to college this fall and will forget about me. I don’t have a future with him._ The good girl in her didn’t want to waste her time and affection on a guy that wouldn’t be a serious candidate for a husband; that just wasn’t the way the world around her worked. Not to mention the fact that she wasn’t sure that she’d ever get married. Sure her parents had an ideal marriage, but she knew of several other women who did not have such luck in catching good husbands. She would rather be a spinster than have to deal with a husband who liked to treat her like a punching bag or that ran around on her. 

But she counter-reasoned, _just because I won’t ever be his wife doesn’t mean that enjoy being with him now. Why can’t indulge myself just this once?_ She had always done what was right; she was a good daughter and sister, and volunteered at church. Her own life all but stopped the morning that Prim couldn’t get out of bed last fall. She had been living for everyone else ever since.

When the movie ended it was still awhile before midnight so Peeta suggested that they go for a drive. They drove the gravel roads, far past the city limits and found a secluded spot and sat on the hood of the car and looked at the stars. Peeta regaled her with his knowledge of the constellations and told her about the myths correlated with them. She was in awe of his knowledge and his ability to tell a story. At eleven-thirty, they headed back to town. He walked her to her door just as he had all week, only now he walked with his arm around her shoulders.

“I had a good time tonight,” Katniss told him sincerely.

“Good, because I was hoping that I could take you out again tomorrow night,” he said hopefully. “That is if you’re free?”

“I don’t have any plans,” she answered in a soft tone.

“Great, if it’s okay, I’ll pick you up at seven.” She nodded ‘yes’ and he gave her a broad grin and started to walk back to his car.

“Peeta,” she called, and he turned and came back to the foot of the porch steps.

“Yes?” he asked, and she approached him stepping down on the porch step, effectively making them faces level.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, leaned in and pressed her mouth to his. He took a moment to reciprocate, and then finally he moved his lips against hers. The kiss was warm and tender, but Katniss could feel something simmering within her—she wanted more. Yet she was scared of what ‘more’ might be so she pulled back, bit her lip and shyly looked at her shoes, “I know it is six years too late, but thank you. I’m looking forward to tomorrow. Goodnight.” She dared to look at him; his eyes were wide and expression told her that he’d not been expecting a good night kiss.

“G-goodnight Katniss,” he stuttered. She turned and walked to her door and peeked out window to watch him drive off.  She wasn’t sure, but there seemed to be a spring in his step.

As she watched him drive off, she knew that this was the start of something special…

 

 

Xoxoxoxoxoox

September 1955

“How are you feeling today,” Peeta smiled broadly at Katniss over the chrome diner table, “my wife? Are you sure that you don’t want anything else?”

She nodded and then explained, “I’m a little better, as long as I don’t eat too much at once I’m fine. I’m surprised that I slept so well.”

They woke just before dawn; their sleep was peaceful despite the awkward position. Peeta cradled her naked body in his warm arms the whole night. When they were within an hour of Panem, they stopped for breakfast.  He was enjoying a full plate of eggs, sausage, home fries, and toast with a cup of coffee. She was picking at her eggs and hash browns and sipping her glass of milk.

Katniss could not believe how happy and confident Peeta looked this morning; it was like he’d been waiting for this day for so long. She wanted to share in his joy, but the pragmatist in her would not allow it. According to her best guess, they had a little over six months before the baby was due. They didn’t even have a place to live and nothing to start a life with—not even a frying pan or set of sheets.

She set her fork down on her plate and decided that it was time that they made a plan for the day. “So who will we tell first?”

“I think that we ought to tell your family first,” he surmised. “I want them to know that you’re alright. Anyway we will receive a warmer welcome at your house than we will get at mine.” Peeta was feigning indifference, but she could see pain in his eyes. “At least the good news is that most of my things are already packed and everything that I can’t stand to part with I put into my footlocker with my ‘college’ things so in case Mother tosses my stuff into the street it will at least be easy to collect. I will get to see Dad at work, and my brothers can visit us if they care to see me.”

“Are they going to visit the car?” Katniss chuckled, trying to return him to his earlier cheerfulness.

It must have worked because he smirked then winked at her. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head about that,” he said sarcastically, knowing that she hated to be talked to thusly. “I have a surprise for you later. We’re not going to have to live in the car.”

Katniss tried to pry information out of Peeta, but he would not divulge any details. They paid the bill and headed back to Panem. She became more nervous the closer to home she got. He held her hand as they drove; the only sound was Peeta’s occasional insistence, “Everything’s going to be okay.”

They pulled in front of the Everdeen home and she felt herself shaking; she didn’t know what to expect. As soon as they set foot on the porch, the front door swung open. Her father’s face looked grim and then it melted into a relief upon looking at his eldest daughter safe and sound. He asked, “So you are married now?”

“Yes,” she replied softly.

Without another word Mr. Everdeen embraced her tightly. Tears started run down Katniss’s face; she didn’t know how long they stood there. When her father finally let her go he said, “Your mother is in the kitchen. We all need to sit and talk.”

Katniss lead the way to the kitchen, followed by Peeta and her father. Her mother sat at the tiny table with a cup of coffee in hand; her face was puffy and tear-stained, and it was obvious that she’d not slept all night. Next to her was Prim.  She looked so helpless, but she beamed when she saw them and then rose and limped to her sister.

“Hey, Little Duck,” Katniss whispered and pushed some loose hairs from her sister’s forehead.

“Prim, can you go to your room please?” Mr. Everdeen requested.

Prim knew better than to argue and left the room after tugging on Peeta’s arm he bent over and she placed a kiss on his cheek. Katniss could hear her whisper, “Congratulations,” in his ear.

The younger couple sat across from the elder one. All was quiet for many uncomfortable seconds. Her mother finally looked, but she glared at her new son-in-law. “You should have asked us for her hand Peeta.”

Before Peeta could answer, his wife responded for him. “He wanted to, but I asked him not to. Peeta wanted to do the right thing but I wouldn’t let him.”

“I should have asked anyway,” Peeta added, and the regret was tangible in his voice.

“No, you did as your wife asked,” Mr. Everdeen said heavily.

“I want you to know that it was always my intention to marry your daughter,” Peeta explained and reached for his wife’s hand under the table.

Mr. Everdeen nodded, and Mrs. Everdeen started to tear up again then got up and hurried out of the room sobbing. Katniss stood to follow her, but her father stopped her. “Just give her some time. She was really scared last night. She’ll be alright as soon as the shock wears off. We are more upset that you didn’t tell us than we are about the elopement or the other thing. I sure you’ll understand in a few months time.”

Katniss sat back down, feeling utterly defeated.

Mr. Everdeen addressed Peeta, “So, do your parents know yet?”

“No,” Peeta admitted. “We wanted our ‘happy’ reception first.”

The older man gave them a sympathetic smile, “Once the baby comes, everyone will forget about the rocky beginning.”

Katniss felt her stomach drop; they knew about the baby. _Of course they know, why else would you run away to get married over night?_

Peeta shared the story about their trip to West Virginia. Mr. Everdeen invited them to dinner, promising that her mom would be better then, and they gladly accepted.

“You’d best get on to your parents, Peeta,” Mr. Everdeen said. The Everdeens knew well enough that they were more pleased about Katniss and Peeta’s relationship than his family, or at least his mother was. Her parents had asked Katniss about his home life, even though she knew how unstable it was, she never shared what details she knew, but they understood that it wasn’t the warmest household in town.

Katniss excused herself to use the bathroom and freshen up. When she returned and saw her father shaking her husband’s hand and affectionately clapping him on the back, she heard her father murmur, “Just let me know what I can do to help.”

They young couple left the small house on Seam Street for the huge house on Merchants Lane. As soon as they got into the car, Peeta released a deep breath. “That went far better than I expected.”

“What were you expecting?” she wondered aloud.

“It wouldn’t have shocked me to have gotten punched,” he disclosed. “Your dad was far more understanding than I would have been. I really thought that your mom would have been the one to greet us with open arms.”

“Me too,” she sighed. It made her feel awful that she had disappointed her mother but knew that she would forgive her soon. That thought comforted her because she knew that would not be the case with Peeta’s mother.

She couldn’t help but to be relieved to see Mr. Mellark’s Cadillac in the driveway; the thought of giving news to Mrs. Mellark while he was away frightened Katniss. They approached, and Peeta knocked on the door; it always struck her as odd to have to knock at your own front door, yet she knew that Peeta had too. The door was answered by the Mellarks’ maid, a middle-aged woman by the name of Mrs. Sae, took Peeta’s hand in both of hers and gave a pained smile, “Oh, my boy, you’ve done it this time.”

“Aww, I’ve always been Mother’s biggest disappointment,” he said in shockingly upbeat tone. “At least she finally has a real grievance with me.”

The old woman put her hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh. “You best get to the sitting room.  Your father is waiting there. I’ll fetch your mother, she’s in the rose garden. I’ll take my time.”

This time Peeta led the way. This was exactly the third time she’d ever been to the house. Peeta brought her here once while his parents were away to meet Mrs. Sae and once for a Sunday dinner where Mrs. Mellark tried to humiliate her but just made herself look silly in the end.

The house may have been Edwardian on the outside, but it was modern inside. The affect was not becoming; it was cold and sterile.

When they entered the sitting room, Mr. Mellark was pacing the room. “Oh, thanks be to God,” he sighed with a slight Dutch accent when he saw his son. Henk Mellark came to America as a teenager and was never able to totally lose his accent. Peeta told her once it was why he hardly ever spoke in public. He approached them lovingly gripped his son’s shoulder and cupped Katniss’s face and asked, “Are you well?”

She affirmed that she was. Katniss always liked Mr. Mellark; he was good to her as an employer and kind to her as his son’s girlfriend.

“So how bad was it?” Peeta asked his dad.

His father waved him off. “You don’t need to worry about that right now.”

The telltale _click clack_ of Mrs. Mellark’s heels gave everybody pause; both Peeta and his father straightened up quickly and stepped apart. The statuesque blonde woman burst into the room with fire in her eyes and she stalked up to the group. “How dare you bring that trash into my home?”

“Dawn, that is our daughter-in-law that you are speaking to,” Mr. Mellark said calmly.

“I told you that this would happen!” She hissed at her husband and pointed her finger at Katniss. “Well, the joke is on you! Because I am going to make sure that he will get nothing.”

For a moment she was glad that she’d been teased as a child because it had hardened her to such attacks. “That is fine,” Katniss said evenly, “I don’t give damn about your money. I think that we’d be better off without it judging by all the _happiness_ it’s brought you.”

A quick glance at Peeta told her that he was proud of her, Mr. Mellark looked a little dismayed, and his wife quaked in anger.

“Look at what a dirty-mouthed whore you’ve married, Peeta,” she spat at him, trying her hardest to restrain herself.

“Mother, I’ve heard far worse from you,” he replied and set his jaw. “I’ve just come to get my things and to tell you my news, not to listen to you insult my wife.”

“So tell me Peeta, are you even the father?” the cruel woman asked her son. Peeta’s face turned beet red, and his fists clenched. Mrs. Mellark smiled wickedly. “Oh, I know she’s pregnant. Why else would you ever marry such a stupid little squaw? She didn’t even finish school!”

“Dawn that is enough,” Mr. Mellark told his wife. “I will help Peeta get his things. Katniss, why don’t you wait in the car?”

She agreed and showed herself to the door and waited in the car. A few minutes later her husband and his father came down with boxes in hand, and after a couple of trips the trunk was full. Peeta excused himself to get his foot locker, leaving Katniss and her new father-in-law alone.

He asked in a whisper, “So is there a baby?”

“Yes,” she confessed.

“When?”

“Early next spring,” she said, stretching the truth somewhat. The due date was really February by her reckoning, but she didn’t want him to think less of her, to know how quickly she’d started to sleep with his son.

The older man smiled, “A baby is always a good thing.” She was struck by how much he reminded her of Peeta in that moment. It was hard to imagine being Peeta’s father sometimes; sure the two burly, blond men resembled each other, but their personalities were very different. Mr. Mellark was quiet, somber, and distant. Peeta was warm, funny, and personable. Knowing that one his parents didn’t hate her brought her a little comfort.

Peeta come back with his trunk in hand and put it into the back seat. His father wished them goodbye and told his son, “I will see you at work on Monday, if not sooner.” He then said to Katniss in a half-hearted tone, “I will not see you Monday. You are fired. Your job is to be a good wife to my son now.”

“I hope to be, sir,” she replied. The Dutchman patted her head softly before they got into the car and pulled away.

“I’m sorry about what my mother said,” he apologized sincerely. “None of it is true. You are the purest person I ever met. I’m sorry about what I did to you.”

“I’m not,” she assured him. “As I recall, I was to the one who had to convince you.”

“You did practically hold a gun to my head to get me to make out with you,” he joked, and they shared a quiet chuckle.

“So where do we go now?” Katniss asked seriously.

Peeta’s face lit up and he announced, “To your new home, Mrs. Mellark.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading, I hope that you enjoyed it!
> 
> Remember, the only way that authors know how you feel about their work is when you leave a review. So, if you really liked a story or chapter please let the author know, it may seem like a small thing, but really means a lot.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr and Ao3 as izzy samsom. On tumblr you will also find and outtake I wrote in honor of Court’s birthday about AaB K&P first time going all the way, it may or may not be in a later chapter. You can find it under the tags #court81981, #fff, #always a blessing.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to comment on this story, it means so much to me.
> 
> Also many thanks to my wonderful betas kismet4891 and Court81981 for all their support and hand holding.

 

banner by kismet4891

**Always a Blessing**

**Chapter 3**

**June 1955**

Peeta walked by the assembly station with a clipboard in hand, winked at her, and gave her his million-dollar smile. She looked down and tried to hide her blush from her co-workers.

They had a wonderful weekend; after the movies on Friday he took her out again on Saturday night. He took her to go bowling in the next town over, and they were both terrible, but they had a good time. The goodnight lasted longer than it had the night before, and she was even more reluctant to part from him. Her parents had invited him to Sunday dinner, which he accepted and ended up staying four hours.  He played checkers with her father and helped Prim with her summer make up work. It amazed her how well the larger than life Peeta Mellark fit into their little world.

The break bell rang out. Katniss was boxing mini pies with Johanna and Annie. Katniss liked them better than the other women that worked at the factory. They had taken her under their wings when she first started working there. Annie Cresta was a local girl a few years ahead of Katniss in school. Johanna Mason was from somewhere in the northwest and wound up here by chance when her car broke down in Panem a few years ago.  They were roommates and shared a nearby apartment. The two were opposites in about every way. A tall, green-eyed beauty, Annie was gentle and polite while the petite Johanna could be crass and always spoke her mind.

Annie smiled at Katniss sweetly and waved her pack of Salem’s at her, “Would you like to join us for a smoke?”

“You know I don’t smoke,” she protested. She didn’t care for the smell of cigarettes, not to mention that she thought it was a waste of money and no matter how many TV doctors said otherwise that there was no way that breathing in smoke was good for you.

Johanna sighed, and she grabbed Katniss by the elbow and dragged her out the door. “Don’t care, you’re coming with us.”

As soon as they were outside the women pulled Katniss to the far end of the alley so that the other women couldn’t overhear the conversation. Annie asked in a hushed voice, “So what is going on with you and the Golden Boy?”

“Who?” Katniss feigned ignorance.

“You know who we’re talking about, brainless,” Johanna said and lit up her unfiltered Marlboro and took off her hair net to play with her short hair.  “Peeta Mellark.”

“Um, nothing,” Katniss fibbed, but the women gave her knowing looks and she then admitted, “He took me out a couple of times this weekend and then he came to dinner at my house last night…but really he spent more time with my family than he did with me. He spent quite a bit of time explaining to Prim about the difference between colons and semi-colons.”

Annie let out a high-pitched squeal and hugged Katniss. “I knew it!”

Johanna rolled her eyes and laughed. “I told you that he’s got it bad for you. Poor guy has been giving you puppy dog eyes ever since he started working here. So tell me—” She stopped to take a drag from her cigarette. “—Does he kiss as well as he talks?”

Katniss’s jaw dropped. “I-um.”

“Jo, stop it, you’re embarrassing her,” Annie chided. “Besides a lady doesn’t kiss and tell.”

“Yeah, well most people wouldn’t consider factory girls to be ladies.” Johanna said hostilely, and she gave a nasty look to some of the other girls that had drifted closer to them, no doubt to eavesdrop on their conversation. Johanna said in louder tone, “Of course nosey little tramps like Peggy Bristel and Ester Leevy don’t helps our cases any!” 

The two nearby girls’ heads snapped up at the mention of their names and then they knew they’d been caught. Johanna waved them off, “You damned old hens! Go mind about your own business.”

“We just wanted to get the scoop on how to get a raise around here,” Bristol said snidely. “That is why Everdeen is going out with the big boss’s son, right?”

Levy chimed in, “He’ll just use you and then probably have his dad fire you so he doesn’t have to look at you every day.”

Johanna took a step their way, but Annie grabbed the back of her dress and whispered to her friend, “You can’t afford to get any more write-ups Jo.” She then addressed the other workers, “You’re just jealous, Leevy. You drooled over Albert Mellark in high school and he never once looked your way. Now get outta here.”

Katniss didn’t know how to feel; the other girls had just confirmed her greatest fear. People would think the she was using Peeta or that he was taking advantage of her.

“Oh, Katniss,” Annie soothed after the other girls walked away. “Boys who aren’t serious don’t come to Sunday dinner with the family and help little sisters with school work.”

“Yeah, the first clue that man only wants in your pants is that he honks for you at the curve instead of getting you at the door,” Johanna said with just a tinge of bitterness in her voice.

The bell rang again, letting them know that break time was over. The girls reentered the building, and just as Katniss went to return to her station she felt a firm smack on her rear; she knew instantly that it was her supervisor, Mr. Cray. She hated being touched by him, all the girls did, but those who complained always wound up reprimanded or fired. So she held her tongue and turned to him, “Hey honey, you’re wanted in Abernathy’s office.”

“Why?” she asked.

“Don’t know, I’m just passing along the message,” he said indifferently. “Hurry back when you’re done, sweet cheeks.”

She was filled with a feeling of dread; it was very strange for Mr. Abernathy to pull someone off the line. Leevy cast a smug look at her as she walked past. Katniss hurried to the bakery’s business offices at the front of the factory, and she stepped into to the reception area where she was greeted Mrs. Effie Trinket. The lime-green clad secretary with bouffant hairdo sat at her desk and smiled sweetly. “Ah, Miss Everdeen, Hay- I mean Mr. Abernathy is waiting for you. Let me show you in.”

An apprehensive Katniss was led to the modest office where Mr. Abernathy was talking on the phone. He motioned for her to sit while he carried on a congenial conversation. As he continued to chat, Katniss took in the tan-skinned man; he had dark hair with streaks of grey. He was a bit the short side and barrel chested.

But to say that Haymitch Abernathy was a _unique_ person was an understatement. He, like Katniss, was part Shawnee. In his teens his first successful business endeavor was running a moonshine still in the woods on his family’s property. After prohibition ended, he became an honest businessman and then he romanced and married the daughter of a local candy maker, and by all accounts they lived happily and built a large house on his family’s land. His wife died unexpectedly a few years after they married, followed some time later by his mother and younger brother. The war was going on and he joined the Army, not for any noble reasons but as an alternative to suicide. Although his goal was to die in battle, he never saw much in the way of action and despite his best efforts to kill himself he lived through the war and came back to Panem.

His old friend, Henk Mellark, was trying to turn his small bakery into a large-scale business by taking advantage of the post war boom. Mr. Mellark asked Haymitch for help, not only because he was a brilliant businessman but because he wanted to give his old friend a purpose besides nursing a bottle of booze. Haymitch had helped to build the Mellark brand and brought in investors. Peeta had mentioned him affectionately a few times over the weekend. In fact now that she thought about it, Peeta had mentioned him more often than he had anyone else, even his family. Just as she began to think about how odd that was, Mr. Abernathy hung up the phone.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when he declared in a far less professional voice than he had while speaking on the phone, “Damn, he’s a long winded bastard!”

Instead of addressing her, he got up and looked out the window then produced a flask from his pocket and took a pull from it. This annoyed her to no end; here she’d been yanked off the line for some unknown reason, to be fired perhaps, and here he was drinking on the job at ten o’clock in the morning. She couldn’t help herself and was irritated with him. “You know you make all of us of Indian descent look bad when you drink on the job!”

 “Relax, sweetheart,” he said dismissively. “I drink because I’ve had a shitty life, not because my great-granddaddy fought beside Tecumseh. Besides my Irish ancestors liked booze more than my Indian ones did.” He took another drink, “I like you Miss Everdeen. You have…oh, what is the word I’m looking for? Yeah, spunk! You have spunk, but you’re not obnoxious about like the Mason girl can be. You do your work efficiently and you don’t complain.”

“So why am I here?”

“I heard that you and the boy were inseparable all weekend.” Katniss gave Mr. Abernathy a blank look and he looked a little irritated and clarified, “Peeta.”

She didn’t know how to reply so she thought it best to down play it as nothing. “Yes, we went out.”

“The boy is crazy about you,” he commented as he put his flask away and sat down. She could feel her eyes go wide, and her mouth open in surprise. Haymitch chuckled, “Well judging by the look of shock on your face you weren’t aware of it. That’s a promising sign.”

She was thoroughly confused. “A sign of what?”

“That you like him and not his name,” he said thoughtfully.

“I don’t see how anyone couldn’t like him,” she said softly. “So why did you drag me up here, Mr. Abernathy?”

“I just thought that I’d give you a heads up about what you’ve got ahead of you. You’re going to get a lot of nasty comments and unflattering things said about and to you. For some reason there’s a few folks out there don’t like the likes of us, no matter how diluted we are, mixing with the high and mighty. I’m just here to advise you that if you’re not up for all of that, you’d best let the boy down now before you he gets too attached to you. I’m partial to him and I don’t want to see him hurt by someone unworthy of him.”

She flashed him a scowl. She had already thought herself undeserving of Peeta but to hear someone have the gall to say it aloud made her defensive. _Why don’t I deserve him?! I’m respectable and truly care about him._

“Easy there,” Mr. Abernathy smirked at her. “I didn’t say that you weren’t a good kid, I just wanted to know your intentions. I don’t want to see him get caught in a honey trap or to be taken advantage of because of his good nature.”

She thought about it for a second or two and then she said honestly, “I like Peeta, and I just want to spend some time with him. I know that the odds of this turning into anything other dating aren’t in our favor. He’s going to go off to college and I’m going to stay in Panem. I just want enjoy what time we may have together this summer.” All of a sudden the peculiarity of this conversation and who she was having it with struck her. “Why are you asking me these questions? Shouldn’t I be getting this lecture from say, Mr. Mellark?”

“Henk is a good man and excellent baker,” he explained. “But he is oblivious to the world around him and a terrible judge of character. That’s why he hired me to take care of the business end of the bakery. Peeta is the future of this business, and he has it in him to do great things. I don’t want to see Peeta hurt by greedy women anymore.”

“I swear the last thing I want to do is to hurt him,” she said candidly.

“That’s good, sweetheart,” he said and nodded. “You’d best get back to work.  If anyone asks why you were down here tell ’em that we had to correct some paperwork. You’re due for one anyways. You’ll get two bucks more a week.”

“Thank you, sir,” Katniss said and got up out of her chair and walked to the door.

Mr. Abernathy stopped her before she opened the door, “Oh, Miss Everdeen could you tell me something? And please answer honestly as I won’t tell anyone I talked to you about it.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Is Cray still playing grab ass with you girls?”

“I got a slap on the rump when you sent for me,” she said frankly.

Mr. Abernathy let out an annoyed groan and shook his head and whispered, “Stupid bastard.”

Katniss left the office and began the trek back to the assembly line. She heard her name being whispered behind her; she turned to find Peeta walking towards her.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I got called to Mr. Abernathy’s office.” She stopped and waited for him to catch up and told him, “I just got my six-month pay raise.”

“That’s great,” he beamed and put his hand on her arm. “I’ll take you for ice cream to celebrate. Prim can come too.”

“That would be nice,” she whispered and couldn’t help but smile. But then she looked at his hand for a second and said heavily, “Peeta, I don’t think that we should talk at work. I don’t want everyone to get the wrong idea about us or that I’m getting special treatment.”

He looked slightly hurt but then shook his head in agreement. “I guess you’re right.”

She felt bad so she looked around to make sure that nobody else was present and then she reached up in her tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Just at work,” she consoled him before she walked away. “I’ve got to get back. See you later.”

She left him with a smile on his face. When she got back to her station, Annie and Johanna gave her expectant looks, as did Bristel and Leevy. She knew that it was petty and that it would be misconstrued, but she couldn’t help resist the temptation to be snotty. She cocked an eyebrow and said loudly enough for all on the line to hear, “I just kissed Peeta and then got a pay increase.”

Annie and Johanna giggled because they knew Katniss well enough to know when she was being sarcastic. Bristel and Leevy gave her baffled stares and before Cray got on them for letting too many pies get past them.

When things quieted down Johanna elbowed Katniss and asked, “Hey brainless, you were talking about your six-month pay bump weren’t you?”

“Yes, but those two biddies don’t need to know that,” she said in a hushed voice.

“I’m glad to see that I’m finally rubbing off on you,” Jo winked at her and threw herself back into her work.

Katniss tried to concentrate on boxing confections, but her thoughts wandered. Ever since it first occurred to her in Mr. Abernathy’s office it had been on her mind: Peeta had hardly spoken about himself or his family. He’d mentioned his brothers in passing and talked about his father only in terms of work. Heck, he’d even mentioned their maid, Mrs. Sae, but never his mother. Katniss was starting to suspect that there was so much more to Peeta Mellark than met the eye.

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

**September 1955**

“I don’t know what kind of shape this place will be in,” Peeta said hesitantly as they drove towards the edge of town where the houses became fewer and farther between. Just past the city limits he turned into a long, winding gravel driveway with a faded sign that read ‘Victor’s Hallow.’“Haymitch said that they modernized the place for his mom but that was well over twenty years ago. He has had a few tenants over the years and Effie has someone check it over a couple of times a year. I’m so sorry about the other place, Katniss.”

Katniss hugged his arm and kissed his cheek, “Hey, that wasn’t your fault, you couldn’t have known that your mom was going to do that.”

It had been a long and disappointing past few days. After leaving Peeta’s parents house on Saturday morning, he drove her to a lovely old brick duplex on a quiet street. He explained that he’d found the perfect place for them and he’d already spoken to the landlord.  He looked at the house Thursday night and that everything was set. The beautifully landscaped house was only a few blocks away from her parents’ place and within walking distance of the town park.

When they knocked on the landlord’s side of the duplex to get the key, they got an unpleasant surprise. The lady informed she would not be able to rent to them after all. She told them that she had tried to cash the check that Peeta had given her for the deposit, but the bank said the account had been closed.

She and Peeta rushed to the bank before it closed at noon and sure enough, both Peeta’s checking and savings accounts had been closed and cashed out. His mother had always insisted her and his father’s names also be on Peeta’s account while he was in school. Peeta had plans to change the accounts to his and Katniss’s names, but there hadn’t been the time.

To Peeta’s credit he was able to keep his composure despite the fact that he was furious; he had nearly five hundred dollars saved between his accounts. It would have been more enough to give them a very comfortable start. But now they had all of fifteen dollars between them.

He dropped Katniss off at her mom and dad’s house; she tried to insist on going with him but he would not allow it, citing that she didn’t need the added stress in her condition.

He returned hours later with a disappointed expression on his face. She didn’t have to ask; she knew that he didn’t get his money back from his mother. Mr. Mellark must have escaped to the factory after the earlier conflict and so Peeta had to face his mother alone. He wouldn’t share the details but the gist of the story was that his mother reasoned that the money would cover the cost of the car (which his father gave him) and his belongings such as his clothes and other personal things. Peeta said that he wanted to prove to his mother that he didn’t need _her_ money to get along. As much as they would miss the money, Katniss agreed.

Her parents offered to let them stay with them until they found a place. As much as the young Mr. and Mrs. Mellark hated to do it, they had no other choice. On Sunday they skipped church and went looking for a house or apartment. The search had come to nothing; the town was going through a boom, and between the bakery, the Cartwright shoe factory, and several other smaller shops there were more workers than available housing. By the time they sorted through places that didn’t allow children and that they could afford with their newly reduced budget, there weren’t many choices left. They found a small upstairs apartment, but it was infested with cockroaches and Peeta nixed it instantly. Another place they found would have been nice, but the landlord took one look at Katniss and said that he didn’t rent to Indians. By the time they returned to the Everdeen home Sunday evening, they were both flustered, Peeta especially.

They camped out in the setting room; Peeta slept on the floor and she on the couch, but neither one got much rest. He tried to convince Katniss to go sleep in the bed with Prim, but she couldn’t stand to leave him alone, he looked so defeated.

This was a side of Peeta that she’d seen only glimpses of. To most people Peeta was confident, charming, and charismatic. Yet Katniss knew the truth; he had poor self-esteem and doubted himself constantly, and it broke her heart. She wanted to hold him close and console him the best way she knew how to get his mind off their setbacks. But she knew that they couldn’t be intimate in her family’s home; Prim was only a few feet away in the next room and her parents were sleeping directly above them.

When her husband got ready for work Monday morning, Katniss thought that he looked terrible; he’d not gotten a good night’s sleep in days and he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

There was one upside to all their recent bad luck and mistreatment: Mrs. Everdeen was back to being sweet and loving to Katniss and Peeta and had even packed him a lunch before he left for work and fussed over him at the breakfast table, straightened his tie, and patted down some of his wayward curls. Katniss liked to see Peeta with her mom; she always wanted a son and he never had the sort of motherly affection that she had taken for granted her whole life.

The day passed slowly and Katniss felt strange not going to work. She scoured the newspaper for rental listings but found nothing promising. Her mother sat her down, and they had a long talk about pregnancy and detertermined that the baby would come next spring and not lat winter. Her mother to cry again knowing how quickly her daughter had given in to temptation. Katniss decided that it was best to give her mother some space so she excused herself to rest in Prim’s bed during the day although she never actually slept. Her stomach was causing her problems again, although she wasn’t sure if it was due to the pregnancy or strain of their current circumstances.

A little after four o’clock Peeta came back from work looking tired but with a smile on his face when she greeted him at the door with a chaste kiss. After they exchanged pleasantries he told her, “Hey, Haymitch has offered to let us stay in his mom’s old place.  We can go look at it right now if you like.”

They told Mrs. Everdeen and Prim that they were going to look at a house and then set off to the Abernathy property. Haymitch lived on his family’s ancestral property; one of his forefathers bought it after the Civil War and named it Victor’s Hallow.  It wasn’t much more than about thirty acres of hills and trees, as any farmland that once went with it had been sold off or grown over long ago.

Katniss had to admit that she was curious about Haymitch’s home; she’d heard about the beautiful house that he’d built for his wife, but it could not be seen from the road. Finally a large, dilapidated two-story bungalow set in a clearing came into view. She imagined that it was something special when it was first built. It was large but not huge, and the craftsmen details were attractive but not gaudy. The lawn was recently mowed, but there were no flowers or bushes in sight, making the place look barren. “So, this Mr. Abernathy’s place?” she commented.

“Yeah, but there is another house on the property too,” Peeta explained. He pulled into next to Haymitch’s truck and soon the back door of the bungalow opened and a three-legged mutt hobbled out and barked at them.

“Haymitch has a dog?” Katniss whispered to Peeta.

“Yeah, he found her on the side of the road and nursed her back to health,” he explained in a hushed voice. “He’s a big softy. Shhh, don’t let it get around.”

The property’s owner sauntered out of the house dressed in his suit pants and shirt with his suspenders hanging off his pants. He also had a mason jar in his hand filled with a clear liquid that Katniss knew wasn’t water. “Welcome to Victor’s Hallow,” Haymitch called out, he then looked at his dog, “Ripper, shut up.”

“Ripper?” Katniss questioned and patted the dog’s wiry hair when she sat at her feet.

“Yeah,” Haymitch replied, “she’ll rip you a new ass if she doesn’t like you. She thinks sheruns the place. I almost named her Effie, but that would be an insult to the dog.”

Peeta and Katniss shared a knowing smile. Haymitch would be lost without Effie Trinket and everybody knew it. She’d been the secretary at Mellarks for the last seven years. Not only did she manage his career, she also managed him. She made sure that his personal bills were paid, had a handy man to mow the yard and keep up the property, and fuel in his truck and that he had a safe ride home when he’d had too much to drink. Katniss had inkling that it was Effie that suggested to Haymitch to offer Peeta the house, as he never would have thought of it so quickly.

Haymitch motioned his hand behind his house, “Well, come on it’s over here. My parents built the place. It ain’t all that great… but, hey I’ll let you stay in it for free. It’s just sitting here, so you might as well use it.”

They followed him to a small house that sat behind his and was nearly obscured by trees and honeysuckle that grew up the old picket fence. But once they were closer, Katniss could see a small, two-story clapboard house. Judging by the few paint chips that clung to the exterior it must have been painted yellow at one point. The green shutters were closed to protect the panes of glass. The metal roof looked like it was in surprisingly good shape.  There was a massive amount of geese droppings all over the porch, telling Katniss that there was sizeable flock somewhere nearby. She recalled Peeta telling her about Haymitch’s _babies_ before.

After some jimmying of the door, Haymitch was finally able to get it open and lead the way inside. The smell of mothballs was what hit her first, and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkened room. Haymitch flipped on the lights and announced, “This is the sitting room.” The interior wall had a large fireplace with a mantel. The walls were covered with pale blue paper that was peeling in places.

She looked to Peeta to gauge his reaction, but his face looked grim. She knew that a house in this sort of condition would be a surprise for him; it was a drastically different than his house on Merchants Lane. This house was not built to impress the neighbors; it was made to serve one purpose, to separate man from nature, to keep its inhabitants warm in the winter, and place to escape the bugs in the summer.

Haymitch led them into the next room, a respectably-sized kitchen. “I had the kitchen and bathroom added on in ’29. Moonshine sold particularly well that year,” Haymitch told them with a little bit of pride in his voice.

There was an old cast-iron, wood-burning cook stove, an white enamel sink on the wall, a small icebox, a cupboard with a flour bin and galvanized work top and a little kitchen table. The walls were made of bead board and were aged yellow. There was dust on every surface and cobwebs in the corners, but everything seemed intact. Katniss was encouraged by the lack of a mousey aroma. The upside of having geese around was that typically a lack of rodents was a result.

Haymitch pointed out the bathroom; it was cramped, but it would serve its purpose. It had a tiny claw foot tub, a pedestal sink, and toilet. Haymitch commented, “It’s little, but it’s nicer than the outhouse and washtub I had growin’ up.”

Katniss turned on the faucet, and it sputtered for a second before it started to spew dark red water. Peeta asked in a horrified voice, “Is it broken?”

“No, it just need to run for a while, it will be fine,” Katniss assured him.

“You can tell that you never lived outside of the city limits,” Haymitch chuckled at him. “It’s just a little rust boy. It won’t hurt you.”

The next room was a small bedroom with tarnished brass bed frame, a dresser, and a wooden bureau with a broken door.

Finally the tour ended with at the top of a steep, narrow flight of stairs that Peeta had duck to avoid hitting his head. The room at top was open with a low ceiling.

Haymitch looked at his emptied jar. “Looks like I’m all out, I’m going to my place to get more. Come and get me when you decide something.”

When they heard the front door close Katniss took her husband’s hand and asked, “So what do you think?”

“Are you kidding me? This place is a wreck,” he said sarcastically. He then took a deep breath and apologized, “I’m so sorry, Katniss, I never imagined that it would be this bad. I just hoped that this might be the answer to all our problems. But I was obviously mistaken.”

“No you weren’t. Honestly it’s not that bad,” she said sincerely then walked over to the window and opened the pane of glass and threw open the shudders to let in some fresh air and light. “Yes, it needs a good cleaning and a little paint. But the roof is good, the floor is solid, and it will need some work but it’s not that much worse than my parent’s house on Seam Street…It won’t be forever. If he lets us stay here for free then we can save our money for a place of own. It wouldn’t be so bad out here. I really miss living out in the country, I’ve not had a good night’s sleep since we moved to town.”

“So you want to take it?” he asked a little taken aback.

“Yeah, it’s better than the cockroach infested apartment,” she pointed out.

Peeta visibly cringed, “Ah, that place was awful. I still feel dirty just thinking about it.”

“This place isn’t perfect, but we can make it work for a little while,” she admitted. “We’ll have to cut our own wood for the winter and we’ll have to get some furniture, but we should be able to do it. I have to get my last paycheck and you’ll have yours. We can get some secondhand things and we can work on getting it move-in ready after you come home from work this week. We might be able to move in by the weekend. ”

He seemed to be deep in thought, contemplating what she’d said. Katniss walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his middle and told him, “Anyways, I’m looking forward to finally getting to experience what it is like to make love in a bed.”

He hugged her back and a love-struck smile crept over Peeta’s face. “That would be nice, wouldn’t it?”

“I’m looking forward to it,” she said softly and played with one of his shirt buttons then reached a hand behind his neck and pulled his head down so that his lips met her. Katniss had intended for the kiss to be sweet and loving, but it quickly escalated into something entirely different. His tongue begged for entry into her mouth and coaxed hers to play. She let out a little moan of pleasure, and one of his hands cupped the back of her head while the other drifted down to the swell of her rear, and he grasped it firmly to press her tighter against him. She could feel the heat and longing seeping from her core, and she desperately wanted to find some friction to relieve it. But sadly she knew that now was not the time or the place.

Peeta must have had the same thought because he broke the kiss. “We’d better stop,” he panted and loosened his grip on her. “I don’t think that it would be polite to _break in_ the place in before we officially agree to take it. Anyhow I don’t think that there is a clean surface anywhere and I would hate to have to explain to your parents how we got so filthy.”

They fully parted and made their way down the stairs and opened up all the windows to air out the house on their way out. They walked the thirty yards or so to Haymitch’s house where they found him sitting in a lawn chair on the back porch with Ripper’s head in his lap and a brand new jar of shine in his hand. The young couple agreed to take the house. Haymitch agreed with a grunt and said, “Welcome to the neighborhood.”

They went back to the Everdeens’ home and shared the news and they made a list of what necessities they would need. That night Katniss could tell that Peeta was finally able to sleep.

The next day Mrs. Everdeen took her daughter shopping for cleaning supplies and looking for secondhand furniture and dishes. When Peeta and Mr. Everdeen came home from work and they all ate a hurried dinner then the whole family piled into Peeta’s car and drove out to Victor’s Hallow to work on the house. The women worked on cleaning while the men fixed the furniture, swept the chimney, and cut wood. Haymitch even wandered over a time or two to check on the progress. They quickly learned that the water heater was no longer in working order. Katniss and Peeta did not feel right asking for Haymitch to replace it since he was already allowing them to live there for free. All of their hot water would have to come from stove. 

By Friday night Mrs. Everdeen declared it fit to be lived in, but just only. Saturday was move-in day, but the search for furniture had not been overly successful since they needed so much in so little time and had a very limited budget. Katniss and her mother had found a few mismatched kitchen chairs, one hideous yet functional lamp, and a couple of wobbly end tables.

Her parents gave them new linens and towels as a wedding gift. By noon their few meager possessions were moved and in place. Katniss parents wished them a misty-eyed goodbye and Peeta showed them to the truck. Prim stayed back with Katniss on the porch. Katniss was surprised when her sister hugged her tightly and started to cry.

“What’s wrong, Little Duck?” Katniss wondered.

“It actually feels like you’re married now; it didn’t seem real until today,” Prim sniffled. “It just seems like you’re not my sister anymore.”

“Oh, Prim, just because I’m married doesn’t mean that I’m not your sister anymore,” she soothed and placed a kiss on her sister’s brow. “I’ll always be your sister and I love you as much as I ever did…I’m just a short drive away and we’ll see each other a few times a week, alright?”

Prim nodded her head and Katniss walked her to their father’s truck and Peeta helped her in. They all traded final goodbyes and Katniss watched her family pull away. Peeta wrapped an arm around Katniss’s shoulder and pulled her close.

That’s when the realization hit Katniss: it was only going to be her and Peeta now. They were actually going to live as man and wife from here on out. During the week, there had been so much going on that the fact they were now married hadn’t really been an ever-present thought and she suddenly felt guilty about that. Peeta had been more like a houseguest than her husband over several nights. “Katniss, what’s the matter?” Peeta asked with concern in his voice.

She looked at her husband and felt tears falling down her face, and she cursed her fluctuating hormones and sobbed, “Nothing, I…I.”

He wrapped her up in his strong, warm arms and consoled her, “Shh, we’re going to be fine. We can do anything as long as we’re together, remember?” He then stood back to look at her and brushed some tears off her cheek and jokingly told her, “If you keep crying like that I’m going to think because you don’t want to be alone with me.”

“Oh, Peeta,” she chuckled and tried to compose herself. “It’s just that so much has changed so quickly. Two weeks ago I thought that you would be in Columbus right now. I never imagined this.”

“Me neither,” he commiserated. “I thought that the house would be nicer and our only neighbor wouldn’t be a crotchety lush.” He mused, “Just think about it, this winter you, me, and Haymitch can sit around the fire and exchange stories.”

“We’d better not let him too close to the hearth because he might go up in flames,” she said, only partly in jest.

“We better not then,” he grinned and steered them to the house. “Speaking of we’d better get a fire going so we can cook later.”

The young Mellarks entered the house. The living room was bare except for a rocking chair that they’d found in a closet and an end table that held the ugly lamp that had a shade that looked like a Chinese hat. They went into the kitchen and she watched Peeta expertly start a fire in the antique stove. “How did you get so good at that?”

“The old bakery, the one on Main Street, had coal burning ovens. It was one of the first things that Dad taught me how to do,” he recalled dreamily. It was hard to imagine that the Mellarks weren’t always as wealthy as they currently were. A little over a decade ago, the family lived in the apartment over the bakery. It was the one of the few about his childhood that Peeta would talk about in terms of pleasant memories.

“You miss those days don’t you?” she asked from the kitchen table.

“Yeah,” he said sadly. “Everything changed when we closed the small bakery. I hardly ever saw my dad while he and Haymitch were getting things off the ground with the factory. Mother changed, too.”

Katniss knew that Peeta, despite the fact that his family had money, had suffered much in his childhood and she wanted their future to be better than his past. She sighed and said, “Well, at least we’re better off now than we were a week ago at this time.”

“Yeah, we do have a bed now,” he reminded her and gave her a grin. Peeta walked the short distance to where she sat at the table. “And if I recall, there was something you said about doing in a bed that we’ve never done before and that you wanted to do.”

“Take a nap?” she teased.

Peeta took her by the hand and helped her up and whispered in a lusty voice, “Maybe afterwards.”He kissed her greedily and picked her off the floor, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She giggled as he carried her to their first floor bedroom; it actually turned out to be a cheerful little room. The brass bed was now shining after she, her mother and Prim spent an hour polishing it with lemon juice. They had beat out the dust the old cotton batten mattress and scrubbed the cover so that it smelled fresh and clean.

Peeta set her on the bed, “You’ve been driving me crazy all week in those rolled up jeans.”

“These old things?” she asked, slightly amused. “They’re just what I wear around the house to work in.”

“Good, I hope that you wear them all the time,” he said huskily and popped the button, slid down the zipper, and pulled the denim garment off her legs, “Simply so I can take them off of you. You have no idea how many times I’ve dreamed of being with you like this.”

“I think I do… I’ve wanted you too,” she replies shyly and pulled his tee shirt off. This was something new—making love in the daylight and having room to move. They were used to the cramped quarters of Peeta’s back seat while parked in secluded spots. Even though the bed was small by most people’s standards, it was luxurious compared to what they’d been used to.

Peeta helped her out of her shirt and bra, followed by her panties, leaving her bare before him. He paused to stare at her. Katniss felt her face get hot as her husband boldly gazed at her with darkened eyes. “What?!”she said with a giggle and covered her breasts with her hands.

“Please don’t cover up,” he whispered and moved her hands above her head. “I’ve been dreaming of you for years now and I’ve gotten to touch you, but I’ve not really gotten to see you. I just want to enjoy the sight.”

She sighed, “Well you should enjoy it now, because I’m going to get fat and ugly pretty soon.”

“Oh, no I am never going to think that,” he promised her sincerely and kissed her neck where he knew it made her squirm. She reacted accordingly but with her arms pinned down, she was defenseless. He chuckled and placed open-mouthed kisses down her neck and continued down the valley between her breasts and paused just below her navel and then met her eye. “In fact, I think that you’re getting even prettier every day.”

She rolled her eyes. “You know we’re married now and you don’t have to over embellish how pretty I am anymore.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he said and then captured one of her dusky peaks in his mouth, making his wife gasp in surprise as he suckled and teased it gently with his teeth. When he released it, he gave her a naughty look, “But I’ve never over embellished anything about your beauty; in fact if anything I’ve held back. Do you know how often I had to bite my tongue the first few times we went out? All I ever have wanted was to be with you.” As soon as the words left his lips, he began to pay the other peak equal attention and he finally let go of her arms and his hand traveled down to her ready center and finally worked to relieve the dull ache there.

“Awww, Peeta,” she mewled, as much a reply to his words as it was to the exquisite things that he was doing to her body. She was thoroughly convinced that he could have her dripping wet from words alone if he was ever so inclined. Katniss buried her fingers in his thick wavy locks and pulled him even closer as he sank two fingers inside her and stroked the bundle of nerves with his thumb. He groaned in satisfaction; she could feel the reverberation in her chest and it gave her a chill and sent her over the edge. She arched back and came around his fingers, leaving her both breathless and boneless.

Katniss could feel him rise off her body, and she heard him hurriedly working to take off his pants; she opened her eyes to see him comically trying to push his pants off over his shoed feet. She had to bite to lip to stifle a giggle. Apparently in the rush, he forgot that his shoes were double knotted.

Peeta looked at her with a raised eyebrow, “Are you laughing at me?”

“I’m trying not to,” she grinned and rose from the bed and then motioned him to sit on the edge. “Here, let me.”

He nodded and followed her direction like an obedient child, and her nimble fingers quickly unknotted his shoes and pulled them off followed by his pants and boxers. “Lay back,” she urged, knowing that he enjoyed her taking the lead. Her small hand wrapped around his ready member and began to stroke him. Peeta growled on contact and screwed his eyes shut.

Katniss found herself watching her own hand work his engorged member; while doing such a thing would have been unthinkable just a few months ago, now it felt natural. She had a little sense of pride when it got even harder in her hand. He began to buck his hips.

“Katniss,” he panted, “I need to be inside you now.”

She straddled his lap and eased herself down onto him slowly, rocked her hips gently and then sank down on to him completely. She gasped at the full feeling and began to rise and fall in order to relieve the overwhelming sensation. The bed was totally different than the backseat of the car; the mattress was much softer and made it more difficult for her to move above him.

“Give me your hands,” he whispered and offered his outstretched hands. Katniss took them and found that it was easier to make bolder moves. She shifted so that she kissed him while she rolled her hips and felt the pleasure build deep inside her, but the peak was just out of reach.

Without warning or parting their bodies, Peeta wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped them over so quickly that she squeaked out in surprise. He supported his weight with his arms, sucked the sweet spot where her neck and shoulder met and pumped into her at a relentless pace. “Let me hear you, please,” he pled.

Katniss gripped his biceps tightly to hold herself place and moaned his name and something incoherent when she finally found her high. With a few more shallow thrusts, he followed her and she could feel the heat of his release deep inside her. His body relaxed and when he pulled out of her, she instantly missed him.

Peeta rolled to his side and nuzzled his nose next to her ear and rested his hand on her belly. They just snuggled and caught their breath. She was just starting to drift off to sleep when said, “I wonder what the baby is.”

“What do you mean?” she asked drowsily.

“I mean, I wonder if it is a boy or a girl,” he replied, and without looking at him she knew that he was smiling.

“I want to give you a son.”

“Maybe next time.” He shrugged his shoulders.

She eyes flew open. “Next time?!” she said in a stunned tone. Katniss could hardly think about tomorrow, let alone years from now.

Peeta smiled widely and chuckled, “Yeah, I would like to have at least a couple, more even, if we get along fine.” He voice became more thoughtful, and he began to rub her stomach. “I think this one is a girl…I _want_ this one to be a girl. When I have happy dreams, it is of you and a baby in a pink dress.”

Katniss felt slightly guilty in that moment; ever since she discovered that she was pregnant she wasn’t really able to imagine that _it_ was going to be a real person someday. The pregnancy had been little more than an abstract idea and was simply something that had caused drastic change in her life and that made her sick on occasion. Even as of now, she couldn’t make a connection that soon she and Peeta were going to be parents in a few months time.

Katniss found herself somewhat envious of Peeta and perhaps annoyed at his Pollyanna-like outlook on life. Here she was, so scared of the unknown, and he was happily dreaming of a life for them, with not just one child but with several. She had known that Peeta wasn’t like most other boys; he was different and was the best that mankind had to offer and that thought comforted her, and she knew how truly blessed she was to have him.

Sleep was pulling her under; she was content and sated in her husband’s arms. The last thought she had before surrendered to her exhaustion was that she hoped that she could be a person worthy of being Peeta’s wife and the mother to his children.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr as izzy samson.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time review and comment on this story. I’m so sorry for the delay, this story takes me longer to update because I’m basically writing two chapter for every time.
> 
> I want to thank two of my favorite ladies, Court and Kismet, for beta-ing this for me. Love you gals!

** **

 

**banner by kismet4891**

**Always a Blessing**

**Chapter 4**

**June 1955**

For the second Friday in a row, Katniss found herself at the drive-in movies, sitting next to Peeta in the front seat of his car. The only difference this week was that she was snuggled up comfortably to his side and was being held there tight by his powerful arm. They were sharing bag of popcorn and a single soda pop while they pretended to watch the western on the big screen.

They were alone for the first time all week and hadn’t even traded more than chaste kisses since last Saturday night. While in the presence of others—especially her family, Peeta was nothing but respectful and gentlemanly. Although there was something different in the air this evening; she could feel Peeta watching her and not the movie.

“What is so interesting, Mr. Mellark?” Katniss finally asked.

“You,” he said sincerely.

“What about me?”

“Everything,” he explained. “You’re so…” He searched for the word he wanted and finally breathed out. “You are so exotically beautiful. When most people look at you, they would assume that you have brown eyes. But no, you have these gorgeous grey ones, yet the color is never same. They’realways changing. Sometimes they are the color of storm clouds and other timesthey’re more like the color of sterling silver. It’s such a lovely contrast with your skin and hair. You don’t see that kind of beauty here in Panem all that often.”

Katniss didn’t know how to respond; she’d been told that she was pretty in the past, but never beautiful, let alone in way that he was describing her now. “You make me sound like some sort of foreign princess,” she scoffed.

“To me you are,” he insisted and rested his forehead on hers. Katniss couldn’t believe how comfortable she was with this sort of intimacy with him. The few times Gale tried to hold her close like this she had never felt at ease with it. Their little moment was disrupted by a rude shaking of the car.

“Peeta-bread, what do we have here?” a young man’s voice called. Katniss could feel the boy beside her cringe and they parted some.

Peeta cursed under his breath, “Damn it!”

The door quickly opened, “So this is what has been keeping you busy all week?” The young man, who looked like stockier, darker-haired Peeta, smiled like a brat with a secret and Katniss instantly recognized himas Jon, the middle Mellark brother. “Hello, Miss?”

Peeta stepped out of the car and offered his hand to help her out.“Katniss, allow me to introduce you to my brother, Jon,” he said in a just barely polite tone. “Jon, this is Katniss Everdeen.”

Jon’s eyes went wide, with recognition. “Hey…you were one of Hawthorne’s girls weren’t you?”

She had tobite her tongue to keep herself from saying something rude. Gale had a reputation as a ladies man and could charm rich and poor girls alike.  She forced a smile onto her face before she replied stretching the truth slightly, “No, we are just friends.”

“Jon, be nice,” a soft voice from behind the large man warned, and Madge Undersee stepped out from behind her boyfriend.

Katniss didn’t even notice her until that moment, butif it was because Jon was so big and loud or if it was that she was so reserved and quiet, she didn’t know. Katniss and Madge had always been on friendly terms; they passed many lunch periods in companionable silence and even spoke politely to each other from time to time. In fact, Madge had been one of the few things she’d missed about school and had thought about visiting her a couple times after she dropped out, but never did.

When she and Madge’s eyes met, the tall blonde gave her a genuine-appearingsmile and approached her and gave her a friendly hug. “Katniss, how lovely to see you,”she said. “You look so well.”

“Thank you,” Katniss replied. “That dress is so pretty; pink was always your color.”

“Well, well, well,” Jon interrupted and slapped his brother on the shoulder, “Isn’t this going to upset Delly Cartwright?! Here, her parents sent her off to that fat farm just to win over Peeta and hell, he’s already got a girl.”

Madge gave an apologetic grimace and then corrected her boyfriend, “It is not a _fat farm_ , it’s a spa, and she wasn’t doing it for Peeta, she is doing it for herself.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jon dismissed her. “Mrs. Cartwright keeps telling Mother about all the weight that Delly has supposedly lost and that Peeta would think that she’s a real looker now.”

“We can’t help what our mothers want.” Peeta’s arm wrapped protectively around Katniss’s shoulder as he addressed his brother evenly, “Delly and I are only ever going to be friends.”

“That’s going to break her chubby little heart,” Jon joked, although nobody laughed.

Madge broke the tense silence that followed, “Katniss, I want some Junior Mints, would you like to come with me?”

She nodded in reply, taking the invitation as an excuse to leave the tense atmosphere. Madge looked expectantly at her boyfriend before he finally pulled out his wallet and handed her a couple of ones, “Get me some Jujubes, will ya?” Madge gave him a severelook, andhe added in a much more polite tone, “Please.”

Madge took Katniss by the arm and started in the direction of the concession stand. Once they were out of earshot she began to talk, “I’m so sorry about Jon. He doesn’t always realize that there are more thoughts and opinions in this world other than his own…But he gets it, honest. You haven’t met Mrs. Mellark yet, have you?”

“No, I haven’t,” Katniss admitted.

“You’re not missing much,” Madge whispered and then changed the subject. “I tried to visit you once, at Snow’s farm…but your family had moved and I didn’t know where to find you after that. How is your sister?”

“Very well, thank you,” Katniss replied. “She may have to wear a brace for the rest of her life, but at least she can be without the crutches now.”

They stood in line to get the candy and chatted. Madge explained that she wouldn’t be going to college because she couldn’t leave her father alone with her sick mother, and since she was as good as engaged that she didn’t need an education. While her own circumstances were totally different, Katniss could empathize with Madge, giving up her own life for her family. But where her own sacrifices took her out into the wider world, Madge’s seem to isolate her even more. She couldn’t help but to wonder if Peeta also had his life dictated to him in such a manner.

When the girls returned, the brothers were having a not-so-hushed conversation. Katniss could hear Jon saying, “Mother is going to have a fit.”

“I don’t care,” Peeta responded. “She’s always throwing a fit no matter what I do; at least I can be happy when I’m outside of the house.”

They both quietedwhen they saw the girls approach them. Jon announced, “Well, I suppose that we’ll leave you two to enjoy the movie now.”

Madge smiled sweetly. “Maybe we can go double sometime?”

“Yeah, that would be fun,” Peeta agreed, but Katniss could hear a hint of insincerity in his voice. The other couple left and they re-entered the car.

“I’m sorry about that,” he said sincerely.

“Oh, Madge already apologized for him,” Katniss smiled warmly. “You’re not responsible for what your brother says; besides he has always been a jackass.”

Peeta nearly choked as taking a sip from the cup.

“Well he is,” she chuckled.

“That he is,” he agreed and then smiled at her adoringly just like he had done earlier. “But sadly, all the world can’t be as wonderful as you.”

She rolled her eyes and laughed, “Ahhh, Peeta are you planning on a career in politics? Because you can certainly tell the sweetest lies.”

“Miss Everdeen, I resent that. I speak only the truth inall matters concerning you,” he informed her seriously. Peeta then became more sober, “And no, Mother decided that Jon will be the lawyer and eventually a politician. Just like she decided that Albert would be a doctor and that I would be the one to eventually take over the family business since my brothers are _too talented_ to waste their lives making silly little pies.”

She could not wrap her mind around what he had just told her. Katniss just always assumed that Peeta would be the favorite child.  He was so warm and genuine, and shewondered how someone like Jon could be considered superior to his younger brother.

“You will make people happy with your baking,” she offered. “I know that Prim and I used to always get huge smiles on our faces whenever we saw that a ‘Mellarks’’ box or bag had come into the house. It was a treat. I doubt that a politician ever made anybody as happy as we were to see that blue lark on those boxes.”

He gave her an honest, meaningful look, “I don’t think that I’ve ever been so pleased to be the least of the Mellark boys.”

“You are hardly the least of your brothers,” she said before considering where she was going with it. He looked at her expectantly; he wanted an explanation. Her cheeks got red and she elaborated shyly, “I think that you’re the best Mellark boy I’ve ever met.”

He chuckled said, much to her chagrin, “Yeah, well I don’t have much competition; you’re only acquainted with Jon.”

She pondered his words for a moment and then confidently told him, “You don’t have competition anywhere, Peeta.”Then for good measure, she sealed her words with a kiss. He simply smiled at her and then enclosed her in his arms and returned her kiss; this one was searing and when their lips finally parted, she was left wanting more.

Peeta took a deep breath. “We’d better stop for now, I would hate for someone to catch us like this. And if we leave now, it would be suspicious.”

She reluctantly agreed and returned her attention to the movie, or at least she intended to. “So, Delly Cartwright is out of town this summer?” she found herself asking. The thought of Delly having to be sent off to lose weight was absurd to her; sure she was bigger than most girls, but to Katniss she always just appeared to be big boned, not fat. Delly couldn’t help her large frame anymore than Katniss could control being short.

“I guess so,” Peeta said heavily. “I really haven’t talked to her in a while. We used to be good friends, but then we had something of a falling out.”

 _A falling out with Delly?_ What Katniss recalled of Delly Cartwright was that she was cheerful and outgoing, almost obnoxiously so. She was even friendlier than Peeta, which was almost impossible. How the two nicest people in her class could have spat so big that they hardly spoke was impossible for her to fathom.

“What did you two fight about?”

“It wasn’t really a fight,” Peeta said softly, as if the topic caused him pain. “We were great pals growing up, even before we moved out of the small bakery. Last winter she told me that her feelings for me had changed and that she wanted to be my girlfriend. I don’t feel that way about her. You see, Delly and I are too much alike; we wouldn’t be good together. I told her that it had nothing to do with her but she didn’t believe me and decided that there had to be something wrong with her, for example her weight. I explained my feelings to her time and again but I couldn’t convince her, so I distanced myself, because I was afraid that maybe I was somehow leading her on. I know it makes me sound like some kind of jerk.”

“No, it doesn’t,” she assured him and squeezed his hand. “That’s what happened to Gale and me. Well, sort of.”

Peeta turned to examine her, and his expression begged for information. She had never really spoken aloud about what had transpired between her and Gale Hawthorne, not even to Prim or her mother.

She cleared her throat, “It was two years ago, between sophomore and junior year. He was going into the Army in a few weeks time and he said that he wanted to spend time with me. It started off as innocent and then we kissed a couple of times. I was curious, and he said that he had started to look at me differently, although it just never felt right. So I told him that I only wanted to be his friend, but it was never the same again. I think that he was upset with me. He left for boot camp, and I lost my best friend.”

It was Peeta’s turn to squeeze her hand and confessed,“I used to be so jealous of him, the way you always lit up around him and because of all the time you spent with him.”

Katniss felt her face flush at the thought of Peeta noticing her before. She told him honestly, “There was nothing to be jealous of.”

Peeta smiled so wide that Katniss thought for sure that his cheeks had to hurt.“So…what does it feel like when I kiss you?”

“It feels…right,” she replied, unable to give him the words worthy of him. When she kissed Peeta, she was finally able to understand what all the fuss was about. She could comprehend why the women in movies were always talking about curling toes and being left breathless.

He motioned his head to the movie screen, “The movie is over…would you like to go for a drive?”

“Yes,” she answered much too quickly, making them both chuckle.

A short while later they found themselves down the same back country road they discovered the week prior. In no time at all and with very few words they were wrapped up in each other. Warm kisses quickly became heated ones, hesitant touches of tongues turned into bold explorations.

How long they were at it Katniss didn’t know; she was too caught up in the intense, all consuming pleasure that her body was enjoying. It wasn’t just the kissing.  It was the way that her body thrummed with delicious anticipation. Somehow she was laid out on the seat, with Peeta over top of her with one arm around his neck and the other buried in his hair. He was supporting some of his weight on his elbows and straddling her thighs.

Peeta pulled back some and panted, “Katniss…we shouldn’t be doing this.”

She was surprised; from what she’d heard at school and from the girls at work, the man was never the one to hesitate. (In fact according to some, it was physically impossible to.) The disappointment must have shown on her face because he explained, “It’s not that I don’t want to, because I want to do this more than I want to breathe.”

She asked, “Then why stop?”

“Because I want to do right by you,” he said and pushed some wayward hairs out of her face. “I don’t want to pressure you into anything.”

“Believe me, Peeta,” she said confidently, “if I didn’t want to do this, then I would be stopping you. Remember what I could do with a math book as a girl.”

“I’ll never forget,” he grinned. “Just promise that if anything we’re doing is too much, tell me.”

She couldn’t understand how anything they did could be _too much_ because to her when they were like this, it was not enough. Katniss hadn’t ever had too much interest in the opposite sex the way that other girls her age did until she’d been kissed by Peeta. When she allowed Gale to kiss her, it had more to do with trying to figure out what all the fuss was about and not because of any romantic feelings towards him.

“I will,” she promised and pulled his head back down to rejoin his lips to hers. Peeta relaxed in her arms and allowed more of his weight to rest on her. She relished it and sighed into his mouth. He shifted slightly and one of his legs settled between hers and they inched apart slowly. They kissed and their bodies moved against each other; it was unlike anything she’d experienced and yet somehow her body knew what to do. Her center fit snuggly against his thigh causinga rush of heat and longing.

She could feel something growing hard on her hip and took her a second or two to process what was happening. When she realized that it was his physical response to what they were doing, she became a little more emboldened and opened her legs wider, and without preamble he took his place there. He groaned loudly and rocked his hips. He hoarsely whispered, “You have no clue how many times I’ve dreamt of this.”

She gasped when his hardness rubbed where her aching need was radiating from. Her head was spinning; she wanted more.  _No, they ought to they stop_ , but it felt so good that she responded in kind. The sensation was pleasant, although she knew that there was more to be had. Peeta began to move faster, and then suddenly stopped gave her a guilty look and said in a gravelly voice, “We needstop now… it’s time to get you home.”

The couple reluctantly parted and straightened themselves up so that they could get back before curfew. They were silent on the way to town, both lost in their own thoughts as they sat close. When they pulled in front of the Everdeen home Katniss asked, “Peeta, why did you stop earlier?”

“Mrs. Sae does my laundry and I didn’t want to her to have to deal with _that._ ”

The realization of what he was admitting to dawned her, and she made an awkward, “Oh.”

Even in the dark she could tell that he was blushing, “You have no clue what effect you have on me.”

She thought about her damp panties. “I think I do,” she admitted, smiled sweetly, and kissed his cheek, “Thank you for a wonderful night.”

“See you again tomorrow?”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

He helped her out of the car and as he walked her to the door, he whispered, “I want you to know, that what we did tonight I’ve never done with anyone else.”

 “Either have I,” she shared. Peeta looked at her in awe.

They parted after one last tame embrace, and she watched his car pull away. Katniss could feel something welling up inside her; it made her feel warm and happy. It felt a lot like love, but she dare not embrace that idea, because thinking like that would only lead to a broken heart.

 

**September 1955**

Katniss had the strangest feeling walking into the front doors of the factory instead of the employees entrance. Peeta had carpooled with Haymitch to work so that she could have the car to go grocery shopping and he asked if she could come and have lunch with him. She and Peeta had a nice weekend in their own little bubble; they made love, chopped wood, and baked. Although here at the factory,she was now reminded that there was a wider world out there.

She looked at her watch; it was nearly eleven thirty. The workers had lunch before the management so she thought that she would make a quick visit to Annie and Johanna in the break room before going into the office to see Peeta for lunch. The bell rang out and Johanna, as usual, was the first one in the door, she grinned when she saw Katniss and exclaimed, “Hell, if it ain’t the newest Mrs. Mellark.”

Annie was close behind her and hurried to Katniss and gave her a hug. “Oh, we’ve missed you!”

“I’ve missed you, too,” Katniss said honestly and returned the embrace. The other workers started to filter in so the trio walked to the far corner so that they could have a more private conversation.“So how have things been around here?”

“It has been entertaining,” Johanna smirked. “Monday morning word of your elopement got around. I thought that Leevy was going into shock.”

Katniss glanced at Leevy, who was having a hushed conversation with Bristel at the opposite side of the room, and judging by the looks on their faces what was being said was not flattering.

“I think my favorite part has been that Cray has left us all alone and has been especially nice to us,” Annie whispered. “Word has it that Peeta promised to have him fired if one more girl complained.”

Katniss had a swell of pride thinking about how Peeta had taken his new responsibilities so seriously and that he was already doing the workers some good.

They visited for a few minutes; there was much to talk about but it couldn’t be said in the full room. Katniss invited Annie and Johanna come out to the house, and they promised to come by sometime soon. On her way out, she waved to Bristel and Leevy who both waved shyly in return, Katniss fought the urge to give them a triumphant smile; she was never one to rub salt into a wound.

When Katniss walked into the office, she was greeted by Effie Trinket who stared at her for a moment before smiling brightly, welcoming her. “Miss, I mean, Mrs. Mellark, how wonderful to see you again. Congratulations on your nuptials.”

“Um, thank you very much, Mrs. Trinket. Also thank you for the casserole dish and dish towels, you didn’t have to.” Mrs. Trinket was the only person other than her parents to give them a gift, if you didn’t count Haymitch giving them a place to live.

“Oh, but I wanted to!” the energetic secretary insisted.“Peeta is in Haymitch’s office and they are on an important phone call, they shouldn’t be too much longer. Why don’t you take a seat and I’ll let them know that you’re here?”

Katniss nodded and took a seat. She was not sitting long when Henk Mellark opened the door. “Mrs. Trinket could you give me invoices from last week?” He noticed his daughter-in-law and smiled wide. “Katniss, my dear, how are you?”

“Well, thank you,” she replied. Mr. Mellark did not look like he could say the same thing; despite his smile, he looked terribly tired. Katniss wondered if he was getting the brunt of his wife’s fury now.

“Come into my office and come visitwith me for a while,” he invited and held the door for her. She obliged him and entered his office. “So, how is married life?”

“Much nicer now that we have a place to live,” she shared and took the seat offered to her. “Peeta’s back had to be sore after sleeping on the floor all week.”

“Yes, he said that you couldn’t find a place to live.”

“None that we could afford,” Katniss said, trying to mask her annoyance at the situation.

“The price of rent must have gotten really high in the past few years,” Mr. Mellark commented. “Peeta had some money put away.”

Katniss stiffened. _He doesn’t know what his wife did._

“What is wrong dear, are you unwell?” her father-in-law asked in alarm.

“No, just hungry, I got a little light headed,” she lied, and her all-too-trusting father-in-law believed her without question.

 _That is nothing new._ Katniss truly did like Mr. Mellark, but often felt annoyed with him for never being aware of what was going on with his family. This was just the most recent incident that he had been oblivious to. She felt the anger boil when she thought about the scars on Peeta’s body that he admitted in a roundabout way his mother was responsible for, along with the countless times he came to school with a split lip or bruises.

Before she had too much time to ruminate on how neglectful Mr. Mellark was of his family, Peeta popped his head through the office door. “Hello beautiful,” he greeted and smiled wide, lifting her spirits almost instantly.

“Hi,” she said softly.

“Peeta, my boy, come in,” his father welcomed. “How did the call to Mrs. Coin go?”

“Good, I think,” he nodded. “I talked to Mr. Boggs; he is much easier to deal with.” He then said in a low tone, “She willing to meet with us now. I think that if I can talk to her in person that I can convince her to stick with the company.”

Mr. Mellark let out a breath and said, “Good, good.”The then pulled out his wallet and some bills, “Well you should get this young lady to lunch.”

“No, Dad, I…” he tried to refuse.

Peeta was cut off by his father, who placed the money in his son’s hand and replied, “No, I insist. And grab her some pies, she is far too thin.” Mr. Mellark winked to Katniss, “You need eat as much as you can and keep strong.”

“Yes, sir,” she said and gave a weak smile.

As soon as they were in the car, Katniss asked, “You father has no clue about the money, does he?”

Peeta took a deep breath and admitted, “No.”

“Why didn’t you tell him?”

“I want to prove to my mother that I don’t need it,” Peeta said evenly. “And I didn’t want to put Dad in the middle. I’ve caused enough problems for him already.”

“What other problems?”

Peeta looked at her and explained, “Our biggest investor, Mrs. Coin, has heard that I’ve chosen not to go to college and she heard about our marriage and now she is questioning the business’s future prospects. We want to add an addition to start making bread and to stay competitive. She is putting those plans on hold and threatening to pull her investments all together.”

Katniss’s heart sank. While the Mellarks may have been wealthy, they were nothing compared to the millionaire Coin family; they needed their investors since the bakery was still a young business. Peeta once told her that the company wouldn’t exist without Mrs. Coin.  She lent money when the banks wouldn’t touch Mellarks’ because his father was foreign. She whispered, “I’m so sorry Peeta.”

“Why are you sorry?” he questioned.

“Because, I’ve ruined everything for you,” she said somberly.

He took her by the hands, “Now, I’m only going to tell you this just one more time. You have not ruined anything. Everything that we did we did together… I’m glad. I am so happy to be married to you. It is by far the best thing that had ever happened to me.” His words were spoken so sincerely that it nearly brought a tear to her eye. “Anyways I think that I could learn more here at the factory than I could at business school. Heck, Mrs. Coin sent her grandson to college and all he got a degree in was skirt chasing.”

Katniss laughed despite herself. Alma Coin’s grandson, Finnick Odair, was an infamous womanizer. His name was always in the social pages for being connected to several different debutants and divorcees.

Peeta continued, “Think about all the successful people who never went to college, Thomas Edison and Abraham Lincoln didn’t have more than a year or two of real schooling each. Look at Haymitch, I don’t think that he made it past the sixth grade and he is the shrewdest businessman I know.”

“But what can you do if your investors don’t have faith in you?” Katniss posed.

“I’ll just have to show them that I can do it. I’ll have to prove myself to Mrs. Coin.  She wants us to meet with her.”

“You, Haymitch and your father?” she said hopefully.

“No, you and me, this weekend.” He promised, “Everything will be fine. Haymitch said that he and Effie could coach us on what to say and how to act.”

“A lot is riding on this isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is, the whole factory maybe,” Peeta said seriously. “So you can see why I’m not too worried about five hundred dollars.”

“I wish that you would have told me about this,” Katniss sighed. It felt weight had been put on her shoulders. She never imagined that the choices made in the backseat of his very car would put the livelihood of so many people in jeopardy.

“I just found out this morning. Haymitch had to talk her into even meeting with us. She was threatening to just pull her money before he talked to her.” He started the car and tried to sound more chipper.“Come, let’s get you to lunch.”

“Alright,” she agreed she and Peeta went to lunch. Katniss tried to eat, but found that she’d lost her appetite. 

When they got back to factory Peeta had to hurry back to work, he gave a chaste kiss and promised to see her later. Katniss ran her errands but was terribly distracted; her thoughts kept going back to what she’d heard in the office and she wondered how Peeta could convince that terrible woman that he was still fit to take over the business someday.

When she was finished, she went to her parents’ house stop in and say ‘hi.’ Katniss was sitting at the kitchen table chatting with her mom and sister when there was a knock at the door.

Her mother was busy making a pot of coffee so Katniss volunteered to answer the door. When she did she saw the last person she’d expected to see standing on the porch: Gale Hawthorne. “Catnip!” he said happily.

Before she could even reply, he had her caught up in a hug and lifted her off the ground. “I thought about you every day. It’s been months since I heard from you. You never wrote back after that letter I sent in May.” He set her down to get a better look at her. “You look good, there’s something different about you but I can’t say what.”

She instantly thought of her pregnancy and drew a blank as to how to respond.

“Katniss, who is it?” Prim asked and hobbled to the entryway.  She smiled and greeted Gale, “You’re home, are you here to visit?”

“No, my two years is done. I had enough of that,” he answered and looked Katniss in the eye.“I wanted to be home, where everyone I care for is.”

Mrs. Everdeen then made her way to the front door, and she exchanged pleasantries with Gale and then asked Prim to come help her in the kitchen.  She left the two old friends alone, but not before giving her daughter meaningful look as if to say, ‘ _You’d better tell him now!’_

“Oh, well I’m sure that your family is happy to have you back,” Katniss said trying to make small talk. She’d dreaded the thought of sending a letter to Gale informing him that she was married; now she wished that she had because telling in person was going to be so much more difficult, especially since he never even know that she was seeing anyone.

“Yeah, I just got in last night. I wanted to come see you as soon as I could. So how is it at Mellarks’?”

“Well, actually I don’t work there anymore,” she confessed.

“What happened?” he asked with his voice full of concern.

Katniss quickly tried to think of ways to say it so it would subtle, but unfortunately, subtlety wasn’t her strong suit. So she bluntly said, “I got married.”

He jaw dropped, and all the color drained from his face. “What?!” he spat, “This is a joke, right?”

“Gale, you know me well enough to know that I’m not good at telling jokes,” she said plainly.

“Who is he?” he asked, his voice tinged with disappointment.

“Peeta Mellark.”

“You married a damn Mellark?” he said loudly.

“Shh,” she hissed and then pushed him out to the porch.  She joined him there and shut the door behind them and explained, “I married Peeta a week and a half ago.”

He looked as if his thoughts were going a mile a minute. His eyes went wide and said in disbelief, “You’re knocked up, aren’t you?” She allowed her silence and scowl to answer for her. Gale continued, “The rich baker boy got his hand caught in the cookie jar, and he had to marry you! I can’t believe this out of you. How did you let that happen?”

“It happened because we love each other,” she said trying to control her temper. “Peeta married me because he wanted to.”

“I find that hard to believe,” he said bitterly.

She didn’t know if she was more insulted or annoyed that he insinuated that the only reason that someone like Peeta would marry _her_ was because he had to. Katniss had had those thoughts before, but hearing them from Gale only angered her.

“Go to hell, Gale,” she said coldly and opened the front door and stepped inside. Her mother was standing on the other side of the door.

“Catnip…” he said in frustration, “Wait, I deserve an explanation!”

Mrs. Everdeen stepped in between the two and calmly said, “Gale, dear, I think you need to go now.”

Katniss did not stick around listen anymore; she retreated back to the kitchen where Prim was waiting with an anxious look on her face.Tears burned her eyes, but she swallowed hard and set her jaw and repeating in her mind, ‘ _Don’t cry, don’t let Prim and Mom see you cry.’_ She was mad at Gale and maybe also herself too. He had always thought so highly of her, and she knew that she had disappointed him.

Prim silently set her chair next to her sister’s and wrapped her arms around her in an attempt to console her. Their mother walked in moments later and sat on the other side of her. “I take it you never told Gale that you were dating Peeta?”

Katniss just shook her head.

Her sighed in sympathy and patted her hand. “Gale was just surprised, I’m sure he’ll come to his senses and apologize. You know you have to tell Peeta about what happened today?”

Katniss nodded; she knew that she would have to tell Peeta about Gale’s visit when he got home.  She had done nothing wrong and her husband deserved to know. That wasn’t what was bothering her. It was fact that her childhood best was now one more person on her list of people that she had disappointed and let down with her brash decisions: her family, Peeta’s family, and now Gale and even the future of the bakery was at stake.

No one ever told her that following your heart would be so hard.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed it! I’m interested to know what you think about this story, so please let me know what you think.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr as izzy Samson.


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also like to thank my awesome betas Court81981 and Kismet4891, who just also happen to very talented ff authors if you’ve not read their stuff, I suggest that you do. You won’t regret it.

Banner by Kismet4891

**Always a Blessing**

**Chapter 5**

**June 1955**

“Brainless, stop day dreaming about Baker Boy,” Johanna quipped, and took a drag of her Marlboro as she drove. “His kisses can’t be that good, and if they are you’d better watch out or I might steal him from you.”

Katniss rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her friend; although she wouldn’t admit it she was thinking about Peeta and the heated exchange in his car the previous night.

Johanna showed up at her front porch that Saturday morning insisting that Katniss go along with her to go shopping. In typical Johanna fashion, she did not give her an opportunity to say ‘no.’ So now Katniss sat in the passenger side of Johanna’s ancient Chevy truck.

“I would like to see you try,” she deadpanned. “Anyhow, I think you scare him.”

“Probably,” Johanna said with a quirked  eyebrow, “Oh well, good thing for you that blonds just don’t do it for me. I much prefer them tall, dark, and handsome.”

“So where are we going?” Katniss questioned.

“To Beetee’s Appliance Store,” she replied. “I want to look for a toaster.”

“Oh,” Katniss said. “Why isn’t Annie coming along with us?”

“She’s having a bad day,” Johanna shared somberly. “It’s the five-year anniversary next week. I had a hell of a time even getting her out of bed this morning. Why don’t you use your pull with the boss’s son to make sure that she doesn’t get fired?”

Katniss knew that Johanna meant it to be a joke, but it was also a serious request. Annie would fall apart every now and again, and she’d lost a few jobs over the years because she would go through terrible bouts of depression. When she was doing well she was great, but when she was bad she was a mess.

It all stemmed from the car accident she was had been in. Annie and her fiancé were cruising in his car when he thought that he could beat a train over the tracks; he was mistaken. The train crashed into the driver’s side.  His injuries had been horrific;the rumor around town was that he was all but decapitated. Annie had escaped surprisingly unscathed with a few minor broken bones and lacerations, but she was trapped in the car for hours, wide-awake, with her fiancé’s broken corpse sitting by her side. She hadnever got over it. 

Johanna parked in front of the downtown store. There was some sort of sale going on, and it was busy. Katniss let her lead the way.

Johanna looked all around the store and totally walked past the toasters. She looked at Katniss and asked in a distant voice, “Stay with me and keep me from doing something stupid.”

“Like what?” she asked in confusion.

“Cry,” Johanna said simply.

The auburn-haired woman seemed to know exactly where she was going as they made a beeline to theback of the store where a woman and little boy, who looked to be about six, were passing out bags of popcorn. The slight woman had curly red hair with streaks of grey and large eyes; she looked at Johanna with a surprised expression before giving her a nervous smile and then addressed them, “Hello, ladies, how are you today?”

Johanna looked at the little boy with a strange expression on her face, so Katniss took the lead and replied, “We’re very well today ma’am, thank you.”

The little boy, who was dressed in a cowboy hat and vest with a cap gun on his hip, eagerly handed them both bags of popcorn. Katniss couldn’t put her finger on it, but there was something very familiar about him. He smiled wide, revealing several missing baby teeth. “Here we go girls!” He grinned and then motioned for them to get closer, when they both bent over he said, “You’re pretty.” His face then got bright red and he looked at his feet

“You’re sweet,” Johanna whispered she reached out her hand as if she were going to touch him and then retracted her hand.

“What are you ladies looking for today?” the woman inquired helpfully.

Johanna just kept looking at the little boy, so Katniss jabbed her with her elbow, then cleared her throat and finally said, “I think I need a new toaster.”

The red-haired woman pointed over to her left. “They are in aisle two…Mason, sweetheart, why don’t you help out these nice ladies until your dad can talk to them.”

The little boy looked thrilled to be able to help. “Yeah Mom.” The woman gave him a stern look, and he then corrected, “Oh, I mean _yes_.” His mother smiled warmly and he showed Katniss and Johanna to the toaster aisle. He must have listened to many sales pitches over the years because he knew all about the different brands, but that was all he could tell them.

After a few minutes a middle-aged man with thick glasses walked up to them and smiled. “Mason, are you being a good salesman?”

“Yes, Dad, this lady wants the GE,” the little boy beamed.

“Oh, does she now? How about you go get one from the stock room?”

“Yes, sir,” the boy answered and then ran towards the rear of the store.

The man with glasses gave Johanna a smile, “You know you don’t have to buy something every time you want to see him? I know that you have at least two other toasters.”

“I know,” she said softly.

“He is looking forward to going to school, and he already knows how to read.”

“You and Wiress are good parents. He always looks so happy,” Johanna’s voice cracked.

Katniss was totally lost and couldn’t follow the conversation. She felt like she was listening in on something private and should walk away, but Johanna had asked her to stay by her side.

“You could spend some time with him if you wanted,” the man said sincerely. “We can tell him that you’re a friend of the family.”

“I don’t want to intrude, Beetee,” Johanna whispered. “I just like to see him sometimes,”

“If you ever change your mind, you know our number,” the man said kindly.

Johanna just nodded. The little boy walked up to them with the toaster box and handed it to her, “Here you go, miss.”

“Thank you,” she said, and the little boy ran back to his mother to hand out more popcorn. “And thank you, Beetee.”

Katniss silently followed Johanna to the register where she paid and then left in such a hurry that she forgot her toaster. Katniss picked it up for her and chased her out the door. Johanna was already in her truck with a lit cigarette in hand in her shaking hand.

“What was that all about?”

Johanna took a particularly long drag and then blew out. “Do you know how I ended up here?”Katniss shook her head, never really having believed the broken-down truck story.

“When I was sixteen I met a guy by the name of Blight. He was older and had a motorcycle. He was a buddy of my stepdad. Long story short, he told me he loved me, I was young and stupid and made the biggest mistake of my life and got knocked up. I told Blight and said that we had to get married.” She took a few small puffs and held them in her mouth before breathing them out.  “He laughed at me and skipped town. I got really drunk and tried to slit my wrists so that I wouldn’t have to deal with it.”

Katniss’s jaw dropped at her friend’s confession. Johanna pushed up her wide bracelet and showed her friend the scars and let out a bitter laugh, “But I even messed that up…I didn’t cut deep enough. I woke up in the hospital to a very upset mother and a furious stepfather who only ever thought that I was always trash anyhow. So I was shipped off to my Aunt Cecilia’s in Ohio.”

She took a final drag before casting off the butt. “She had a friend that she used to be a telephone operator with, Wiress. She and her husband, Beetee, had been married for years and never had any kids and they wanted to adopt a baby. I met them, andthey seemed a little _different_ but nice. They had a nice home and a thriving business and would be able to take great care of him. I went to the hospital, gave birth and they took him home. They named him Mason, in honor of me.”

It finally clicked for Katniss that’s why the little boy looked so familiar: He was the spitting image of Johanna. “He’s a beautiful little boy.”

Johanna’s face lit up, “Thanks, he looks like my dad. Wiress and Beetee have always offered to let me see him.”

“Why don’t you?” Katniss posed.

“Brainless, I tried to kill him,” she spat. “He’s alive and well in spite of me. I don’t deserve to be a part of his life.”

“You were young and ignorant,” Katniss tried to console her. If this were any other girl she would want a hug and kind words, but this was Johanna Mason, so she would have to go another route. “And it sounds like that Blight guy was a piece of shit.”

Johanna actually smiled and laughed, “You shouldn’t cuss Everdeen. It doesn’t suit you.”

Katniss shrugged then asked, “So why did you want to stay here afterwards?”

“I like being able to see Mason every now and again. Whenever they have a sale I go and try to catch a glimpse…it makes me feel like I at least did one worthwhile thing in my life. Besides, I didn’t have anywhere to go and no one who wanted me,” Johanna said. “My stepdad made it clear that he didn’t want me to come back, and my mom has never even written to me to see how I was. I stayed with my aunt for a while, but after Mason was born I went kinda wild, going to bars and sleeping around. She had three young kids in the house and asked me to leave. I was upset at the time but now I understand.”

Katniss had no clue how to reply to her friend’s candid admissions. Johanna gave her a bittersweet smile and said affectionately, “About the closest thing I have to family these days is crazy Annie.”

“How about we get Annie a piece of pie? I’ll get you one too, my treat,” Katniss offered.

“Make it a milkshake, and we have a deal,” Johanna smirked. “I get enough pie at work.”

“Deal,” Katniss grinned.

They went to the Dairy Queen and then took the milkshakes back to Johanna and Annie’s upstairs apartment. As they began to climb the stairs Johanna suddenly asked, “So are you gonna sleep with Mellark?”

Katniss was blindsided. “I, uh...”

“Don’t worry. You’ve heard my story—I’m not judging you. I just want to warn you, make sure that you’re safe. Use condoms. I’m sure that Peeta would do the right thing by you…But I would hate for you to have find out the hard way, like I did.”

Katniss didn’t know how to reply and thankfully the subject was dropped when they walked through the apartment door. Johanna’s prickliness seemed to instantly disappear as she approached the figure curled up the couch. “Annie, honey, I brought you a visitor and she brought you something.”

Annie turned her head towards Katniss and gave her a forced smile. She was mess, her hair was tangled and yesterday’s makeup was smeared all over her face; it was a drastic difference compared to the usual polished beauty Annie typically was.

“Hi,” Katniss said softly.

Johanna coaxed Annie into sitting up and drinking some of her shake. Katniss couldn’t help but to compare them to a mother and child, and suddenly the closeness between the two was more understandable. Johanna went to their tiny kitchen to make them some lunch. Katniss sat beside her melancholy friend.

“I never made love to him,” Annie whispered.

“Excuse me?” Katniss said in surprise; it was a very un-Annie like comment.

“Mitchell,” she said softly and stared at the wall opposite them. “He wanted us to make love…I told him that I wasn’t ready and wanted to wait until we were married. I should have done it,” she said and then broke into tears.

“Oh,” was all Katniss could think to say. She wrapped her arms around Annie, because she was one of those girls who could be comforted with a hug. “I’m sure that he’s forgiven you.”

“I’m sure he has,” Annie sobbed, “but I’ve not forgiven myself.”

Johanna called for them to join her at the dinette table. Annie came to sit but wouldn’t join them in eating tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Katniss spent the afternoon with them before going home to get ready for her date with Peeta.

The day with Annie and Johanna had given her much to think about, but when Peeta showed up all else was forgotten—or at least pushed to the back of her mind. He came by at seven to pick her up andtook her to dinner at a Chinese restaurant; they experimented with different foods and fed each other. They held hands and talked about the places they would like to go to someday; she wanted to see the Grand Canyon, he wanted to see both the Atlantic and Pacific Oceans. She secretly loved the idea of traveling the globe with Peeta, but dismissed it as impossible dream on both counts: being with Peeta long term and traveling further than the state line. 

After dinner Peeta asked, “Where would you like to go now?”

“Somewhere far away,” she sighed, “Although, tonight I’d settle for a back road.”

He smiled and drove the car past the city limits. They found themselves down a dirt road. Almost instantly they picked up where they’d left off the night before. Peeta was on top of her in the front seat. Katniss saw how uncomfortable he was so she shyly suggested that they move to the back seat, which they did.

This time Peeta pulled her on top of him while they made out. His hand rested just below the swell of her breast and her need to feel his hands all over her was intense; without her even thinking about it she slid his hand up with her own, so that his hand covered her breast. She truly expected that he would pull away, but thankfully he took the hint and gently squeezed. His other hand quickly mirrored the action.

The feeling was euphoric and sent a wave of pleasure throughout her body. She was startled by how his attentions to her breasts caused such a desperate need for more of him. Her leg shifted and when she straddled his hips, almost instantly she discovered his hardened length.

She inched her hand down, debating if she ought to or not the entire way. But her lust outweighed any sense of reason at that particular moment. Peeta panted her name when her hand made contact. He then said in a thick voice, “I know that we shouldn’t be doing this, but it feels too right to stop.”

In the darkness it was easier to quiet their consciences and to embrace what their bodies urged them to do. Katniss rejoined their lips before he could say anymore to cause her to think of reasons to stop. He groaned into her mouth as her hand became bolder and cupped him over his pants, and he bucked into her palm. One of his hands abandoned her breast and he then ran his hand up the inside of her thigh, tickling her through her nylons. His hand ghosted over the apex of her thighs, over her underwear, and she hummed in encouragement. He ever so lightly caressed her before she pressed herself into his hand; she knew that he had to feel how wet she was. Peeta cupped her mound before a finger slipped under her panties.

She gasped at the intrusion of his finger, but he promptly withdrew it only to drag it up her slit to that little button of flesh that she’d dared to tease herself only a time or two before. Peeta said in a husky voice, “Can I take these off of you?”

They shifted so that Katniss reclined against the seat and he pulled off her underwear then pushed up her skirt and resumed his earlier task.

He slowly, tenderly, and methodically massaged the bud, occasionally dipping his finger in her entrance to gather more moisture. Katnissbegan to gyrate her hips to help along whatever it was that her body was racing towards. She bit her lip to keep from making noise, although it was next to impossible. She came with a shudder and a muffled cry.

“Was that good?” he asked and took her hand to help her sit up.

“It was great, Peeta. It was like nothing I’d ever felt before,”she assured him and reached to his belt and tried unbuckle it.

“Y-you don’t have to,” he whispered and stilled her hands.

“But I want to do the same for you,” she promised him, so he conceded and leaned back into the seat. She popped his button and pulled down his zipper. Katniss didn’t know what to do past this; she hadn’t thought it through. She admitted softly, “You’ll have to tell me what to do.”

He pulled his pants down to his knees but left his boxers in place. In the moonlight she could see the outline of the tented cotton material, and she allowed herself to touch it; she could feel the heat of his skin through the thin fabric. It urged her on and suddenly she wanted skin-to-skincontact, so she pulled his boxers down until his erection popped out. She wrapped her fingers around it gingerly. The size of it was impressive and the feel of it was fascinating—she couldn’t help to compare it to a velvet-covered buck’s antler.

“Grip it tighter,” he rasped. Katniss sat astride one his legs so the angle wasn’t as awkward. He directed her gently and helped her to set a pace. Soon she had him panting and bucking in her hand; she had also sank onto his thigh and was mirroring his action trying to find another release, without even fully knowing it herself. Unexpectedly, Peeta wrapped an arm around her waist and used the other hand to swing the leg that was between his and placed it on the outside of his. She looked down and realized she was open to him and that they were literally inches away from having sex. The thought was disconcerting and exciting all at the same time. His hand found her core, and he pushed a finger inside her and then another. She began to pump him again, running her fist up and down his length. He worked his fingers in a similar fashion. It felt good, not as intense as when he teased her earlier but still very pleasurable.

He warned, “Katniss, I’m going t-.” Although he was too late because Katniss felt something warm and sticky land on her hand and the inside of her slip of her upturned skirt. “Crap,” Peeta whispered under breath and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and offered it to her. “I’m so sorry, it just felt so good.”

“It’s alright, I do my own laundry,” she grinned.

“I wish we could do this right,” he said sincerely, “in a bed.”

“I’ll take you any way I can have you,” she whispered and rested her head against his.

“Katniss, we’re playing with fire here,” Peeta said. “I want you more than anything, but I’m afraid of…” he trailed off, yet Katniss knew exactly what he was saying. He was afraid of getting her pregnant, which she also feared.

Johanna and Annie suddenly came to forefront of her mind in the form of the proverbial angel and devil on her shoulder, although she didn’t know which was which. They were two extremes: Johanna had given into lust and it had ruined her life, Annie had done what she thought was right and regretted it to the point that it continued to drive her nearly mad. But there was a middle road, or at least it seemed to be—they could be “together” but they could also do it safely.

“Well,” Katniss said tentatively, “Do you know anything about condoms?”

It was the conversation that was meant to liberate them, but ultimately led to the start of a brand new life.

 

**September 1955**

“Elbows off the table, Katniss, dear,” Effie scolded her. They were spending the third evening in a row in Haymitch’s dining room, being drilled about what forks to use when and how important manners were.It was exhausting, and Katniss was starting to worry if they could do it. Well no, that wasn’t totally true. She wasn’t worried about Peeta. He could charm anyone; she was afraid that she would mess it up. The week had been painfully long and it was only Thursday night. That night’s lesson was on how to properly conduct themselves and how to carry on a conversation without dooming the factory.

The house was cleaner than Katniss imagined it would be, although it still reeked of stale alcohol.

Haymitch swirled his tumbler of whiskey and explained, “Now, if the that snooty old hag—”

Effie promptly cut him off, “Haymitch!”

“Fine,” he huffed. “If the _esteemed_ Mrs. Coin...”

Effie smirked, “Well, I wouldn’t go that far either.”

“Like I was saying, even if she offers you a martini or a glass of wine, do not take it. She won’t like you drinking so young.”

Katniss and Peeta both nodded; that wouldn’t be a worry with them. Even if she weren’t pregnant she only drank medicinally and she’d never heard about or seen Peeta taking a drink.

Haymitch continued, “If she asks you question, be honest but don’t share everything, always present everything in the most positive light you can. Peeta knows how to talk to her so when in doubt, sweetheart, allow him to take the lead.”

Katniss nodded and the older man continued, “Now, I’m going to warn you now, Coin will most likely ask about your family background and will have some sort of nasty remark no matter what.”

“Yeah,” Peeta grinned and took her hand under the table. “Dad said the first time that he met her she told him that she was glad to see that he left his wooden shoes at home.”

Katniss smiled at her husband’s attempts to comfort her.

“Now make sure that you wear your wedding rings,” Effie said.

Peeta and Katniss exchanged worried glances. They had talked about rings, but after Peeta’s mother cleaned out his bank accounts they had agreed that things like groceries and household goods were more important right at the moment than a pair of gold rings.

Peeta cleared his throat and explained to Effie with a bit of embarrassment in his voice, “We haven’t gotten rings yet.”

Effie said dismayed, “Haymitch, they can’t go and see Alma Coin without wedding rings! She’ll have a conniption. At the very least, Katniss must have a wedding band.”

Haymitch stared at his tumbler a few seconds then heaved himself up and walked up his staircase, leaving the other threeto share curious expressions. There was some banging and a shuffling coming from the room above them and then they heard him stomping down the stairs. He gave the young couple a long look before sitting in his chair with a thud. “I’m giving you these. Consider them a belated wedding present.” He then set two gold rings on the table in front of them. “They were mine and Maisie’s.”

Effie gasped. “Haymitch, are you sure? I-I could lend them mine instead.”

“No,” he replied sternly and then he softened some. “Yours are bad luck. These…these actually were worn by people who fulfilled their vows. Maisie would want someone to wear them instead of them sitting in her jewelry box.”

Effie nodded in reluctant agreement and gave Haymitch’s upper arm a thoughtful squeeze and he reached up and patted her hand. It felt like a moment of intimacy so Katniss turned her head to examine the ring. The larger ring was a simple gold band, but the woman’s ring was far more detailed. It was also gold, but it had a fancy platinum inlay with three diamonds held in place by golden flower at either side. She and Peeta just looked at the rings for a moment.

He looked up to his friend. “Haymitch, we can’t accept these.”

“Yes, you can,” Haymitch assured them. “Go ahead and try them on. They may not even fit.”

Peeta took the ring from Katniss’s hand, “Here let me.” He then easily slid the dainty ring onto herfinger. She in return took the other ring and pushed it onto Peeta’s thick finger. It took some force but she finally got it past his knuckle.

“Thank you, Haymitch,” Katniss whispered.

He replied by taking a drink and nodding in their direction. They were all quiet for a few seconds and then Haymitch looked at the clock and then announced, “It’s late. Why don’t you two go on home? Get into bed at a good time. Remember you need to be in the Capitol Club by seven, but show up early. Sweetheart, wear some makeup but not too much. If you don’t wear any she’ll call you dowdy; too much and she’ll tell you that you look like a tart.”

Katniss looked at the clock; it was only eight thirty. They had worked much later the other evenings, but it was obvious that Haymitch was too drained to do anymore.

The young couple got ready to go and thanked Haymitch again. Peeta offered to walk Effie to her car, but she just shook her head. “No, I’ll stay with Haymitch for a little while.”

The young couple walked hand-in-hand to their little house. When they got in, they started their nightly ritual of Katniss helping Peeta get his bath ready. He would have gladly returned the favor, but she bathed during the day to help fill her idle hours. As they waited for the water to heat Katniss asked, “What was meant by Effie’s rings being bad luck?”

“It was because Effie left her husband,” Peeta shared as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Katniss’s eyes went wide, “I thought she was a widow.”

“She never talks about it, I only know ‘cause Haymitch spilled his guts when he was really drunk one night and I drove him home. Her husband beat the tar out of her; she left but she’s a strict Catholic so even though they’re technically divorced she can never remarry as long as her husband is alive.” Peeta caught his wife’s eye as he pulled off his shirt. “Haymitch loves her, you know?” Katniss shook her head and Peeta continued, “He’s even asked her to marry him, but she won’t do it.  She said that he isn’t over his wife and that she can’t remarry until her husband, Brutus, is dead. I think that’s why Haymitch drinks. He’s in love with two women and can’t be with either one. The dead wife who he can’t touch and the woman he can touch, but can never be his wife.”

“That’s really sad,” she admitted. Her heart broke a little at the story because it sounded like a romantic tale without any hope of a happy ending. She never had much sympathy for Haymitch Abernathy’s drinking until that moment. It must be hard enough to be separated from someone you love by death, but to know that you love someone and you’ll never really be with them must be another sort of torture altogether—one that she could empathize with because that’s how she thought her relationship with Peeta would be.

They filled the bath with hot water and Peeta finished taking off his clothes.He was unabashed and had no problem being nude in front of his wife, although her sense of modesty made her still blush a little at the sight of him naked when they weren’t in the midst of _marital activities_. She had to fight a smile watching him ease into the steaming tub. It was a comical sight. In all reality he was too large for it, but there were no other options.

Katniss excused herself to their room to take off her clothes and put on her nightgown—she was still too shy to be bare before him when the lights were on. She slipped the nightgown over her head and padded back to the tiny bathroom to finish getting ready for bed.

While she washed her face, Peeta sighed and said, “I should have gotten you a ring before we eloped…I would have been better to have gone ring shopping instead of house hunting.”

She patted her face dry and then came and sat on the edge of the tub, and soothed his face with her hand. “You didn’t know how everything would pan out,” she consoled him. “It’s not like we had a lot of time to plan.”

“Maybe,” Peeta took her left hand in both of his and said somberly, “The ring looks nice, and it’s even prettier than the one I had in mind to get you. You know, I had an engagement ring all picked out for you?”

“No, I didn’t,” she said honestly.

He let go of her hand. “It was small, just a little diamond solitaire but pretty,” he shared with a bit of regret in his voice. “I was going to ask you over Christmas break…I really wanted to ask before I left for school, but I thought it was too soon.”

Katniss was so certain that when they decided to elope and he said that he’d always wanted to marry her that he was only saying it to be nice, but now she wholly believed him and it made her feel a little better about the whole situation. She took his hand in her and intertwined their fingers.

He smiled at her and patted her stomach lovingly, “So much for too soon huh?”

“I guess so,” she chuckled.

“I just wish that you were wearing this when Hawthorne came to visit,” Peeta said wistfully. When Katniss told him about what Gale had said, her husband clenched his fist and set his jaw and said that he would beat the shit out of Gale if he ever spoke to her like that again. She calmed him down and assured her husband that Gale was in shock and she was sure that he would apologize soon.  Despite the fact he pretended not to think about it, she knew that Gale had been on Peeta’s mind all week.

“He wouldn’t have noticed,” she shrugged. “Anyhow, it’s not the rings that are important but the marriage.”

“I know, but that doesn’t stop me from wanting to tell the world that you’re mine,” he said wickedly.

“I’m yours?” Katniss asked in an amused tone and dipped her hands into the water and flicked droplets all over his face then jumped back, but there was nowhere to escape to in the tiny bathroom.

Peeta quickly stood up and stepped out of the tub, sloshing water everywhere, grabbed her around the waist and said, “Yes.”

She thought that they were playing until he caught her lips with his and kissed her roughly. His tongue quickly invaded her mouth and his hand gripped her hips and lifted her onto her tiptoes. She could feel him hardening against her stomach, and if she was confused to where this game was headed she certainly wasn’t now. He broke the kiss, leaving Katniss to catch her breath, stunned at his unexpected action and incredibly turned on.

He looked her square in the eye.“We belong to each other, and I want everyone to know it.” There was something in his voice that was unlike anything she’d ever heard in it before. _Jealousy? Assertiveness?_ Katniss couldn’t place it exactly, but it made her heart skip a beat.

“It looks like I’ve gone and gotten you all wet,” Peeta said in a deep, eventone. He was right in more one way. “I’m going to have to get you out of those damp clothes before you get chilled.” His hands drifted down to the hem of her nightgown and urged her to lift her arms so that he could take it off of her. “I would hate for you to catch a cold,” he said with mock concern. He looked her up and down and licked his lips before hooking her panties with his fingers and pulling them down her legs. Katniss stepped out of them and found her back against the door.

He placed a hand on either side of her against the door, pressed her to it and lowered his head to kiss her. This time she was ready and matched his intensity, throwing her arms around his neck. He growled in approval when her tongue stroked his, and his hands snaked down to her rear and picked her up effortlessly. He stopped kissing her to look down; she did the same and the sight she beheld surprised her.  He held her easily with one hand and was guiding himself into her entrance with the other.  Once the tip was in he held her with both hands and thrust into her. She gasped at the suddenly being full and the tight fit; he moved slowly, just a fraction of an inch at a time until she finally adjusted to him. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist to ensure that she wouldn’t fall.

“I have you,” Peeta roughly swore. “I’m not going to drop you.” He held her tightly and his movements became bolder, picking her up higher and then forcing her back down over and over again. The sensation was dizzying—he was in so deep and caused new sensations that she’d never felt before. When she mewled in pleasure, he thrust even harder, and deep in her belly she could feel the pressure coiling like a spring. Katniss looked Peeta in the eye; his expression was feral and fierce and it melted her to the core.

“Who do you belong to?” he growled.

“You, Peeta!” she gasped.

He pounded into her frantically, and she threw her head back and came around him. Her walls squeezed him and urged him to his own release. Without breaking their bond, he turned around until his back hit the door and eased them down to the floor on trembling legs. She sat in his lap and nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck, and she could feel him softening until slipped out of her. He stroked her back sweetly and kissed the top of her hair.

“I didn’t know that we could do that standing up,” she mused.

“There are all sorts of ways to do it, from what I understand,” Peeta chuckled.

“When I was a kid I thought that people did it like cows and pigs,” she admitted with flushed cheeks. They both laughed.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked seriously and leaned her back so that he could see her face.

“No,” she answered honestly. “It was just unexpected.”

“I’m sorry,” he said sincerely. “It’s just that I love you so much and I know that I’m not the only one who ever has.”

She knew that no matter how many times she told Peeta that friendship was all she ever felt for Gale that it wouldn’t change what his perception that Gale wanted more than that from her. Which now that she thought about it, perhaps that was true. When she told Gale that she only wanted to be friends, he reluctantly agreed and while he was away his letters always stressed how much he was missing her.  A couple of times he mentioned that he thought about them kissing, and how he couldn’t wait to see her again and without fail always signed, ‘Love, Gale.’

Katniss realized that she still had yet to _tell_ how she felt about him. Growing up she always felt loved and cared for, but the ‘L’ word was not said often in her home and not hearing it didn’t mean anything. For her, love was shown by actions although over the past few weeks she’d come to realize that Peeta wanted to hear it—maybe he needed to.

She had been so reluctant to say it in fear of jinxing everything, but really what was there to jinx? He should hate her right now—he had every reason to.  Because of her his family’s business was in peril, his mother had taken his hard earned money, they were living in a dingy shack with no hot water and bathing in a tub two feet two short for him, and yet he still loved her.

She took a deep breath and said, “Do you know what I told Gale when he told me that you would only marry me because you’d gotten me pregnant?”

“No,” he whispered.

“I told him that we got married because we loved each other,” she answered.

Peetagave her a smile, and not just any smile, the one he reserved only for her, not the people-pleasing one he gave everybody. It was toothy, a little crooked, and his eyes lit up like a department store Christmas tree. It made her feel as beautiful as he was always telling her that she was.

“I love you. There’s no need to be jealous of Gale because you’re the only one that I love like this,” she said sincerely, and motioned between their naked bodies, and she could feel him coming back to life between them.

“I love you, too,” he whispered. “I’ll show you how much I love you again if you like….We can go nice and easy this time.”

She got up and offered him her handand tried her hardest to sound seductive, keeping sexy actresses like Marilyn Monroe in mind.“You don’t have to be if you don’t want to.”

XXXXX

Katniss and Peeta arrived at the Capitol Club at six-forty. A valet took their car and then they walked arm-in-arm to the fancy country club. Peeta had said that being a member of the club had been a dream of his mother’s, but that every year they had been denied. They only took the crème de la crème, which apparently excluded a work-a-holic Dutchman and his temperamental, social climbing wife. 

Katniss was nervous being there; never in all her life could she imagine even stepping foot in such a place. The fact that she wasn’t exactly comfortable in her own skin at the moment didn’t help either. Effie had lent her a floral-printed cocktail dress and high-heeled shoes since she didn’t own anything deemed suitable. _Effie Trinket must have the narrowest feet on Earth!_

At the door they were stopped by an employee who told them they weren’t allowed to come in if they weren’t members. Peeta explained that they joining Mrs. Coin for dinner. The man quickly allowed them in; it seemed that if you donated the money for the brand new swimming pool then you could invite anyone you want into the club.

They were shown to a private dining room, where a stately looking middle-aged woman with perfectly coiffed white hair sat with a small cocker spaniel in her lap. A broad serious looking man sat at her side.

Katniss could almost see Peeta turn on his charm. “Mrs. Coin, Mr. Boggs, how nice to see you again.” The man stood to welcome them, and the woman looked them over to size them up. “I would like to introduce you to my wife, Katniss.”

Mr. Boggs shook Katniss’s hand firmly, and she then reached over to Mrs. Coin who just gave her a dismissive look. “I don’t shake hands. I would hate to catch something.”

“Oh, of course,” Katniss said softly. Mr. Boggs gave her an apologetic glance before Peeta helped her to her chair.

Mrs. Coin announced, “I went ahead ordered for you, I hope you like pheasant.”

“I’m sure that it will be excellent,” Peeta said confidently.

“Mrs. Mellark, have you ever had pheasant?” Mrs. Coin inquired.

“Yes, I have my father hunts them when they’re in season. I like it very much,” she said politely.

“What does your father do?” the older woman asked pointedly.

“He works at the Panem grain mill, ma’am.”

“Hmm, you have a foreign look about you.  Where is your family from?”

“Most of my mother’s family was from Germany and my father’s side is Scotch and Shawnee Indian.”

The older woman examined her for a moment. “I suppose that’s better than being a Mexican or an Italian.”

Appetizers were brought out and Mrs. Coin’s attention was turned to her little dog, Claudius, who she fed from the table and talked to more than she did to any person throughout the meal. Peeta and Mr. Boggs had a pleasant conversation about the factory and Peeta asked Mr. Boggs about his family. Mr. Boggs spoke with pride about his wife and young son.

Mrs. Coin interrupted, “I understand that you will become a father in the near future, Mr. Mellark.”

Katniss froze, despite being forewarned about this woman, she never expected her to be so blunt.

Peeta dabbed his mouth and smiled. “I see that you’ve heard our happy news, Mrs. Coin.”

“Yes and frankly it causes me much concern,” she said coldly. “It proves that you show a lack of judgment and that you acted impulsively and gave into the path of least resistance. If you manage your business like your personal life then I’m going to have to question the future of Mellarks’.”

“Ma’am as much as I hate to, I’ll respectfully disagree,” Peeta said. “I don’t believe that my marriage reflects badly on the bakery at all.”

“Really?” Mrs. Coin challenged, “Explain yourself.”

“Well Mrs. Coin, our marriage was not impulsive,” he said confidently.“I’ve been making plans to marry this girl since my first day of school. Katniss does more to inspire me and makes me want to succeed than anyone can. I want to do the best I can for her and my child.”

“You have a very naïve vision of the world, Mr. Mellark,” she said curtly, “and an education would have helped with that.”

Katniss did not like the woman’s belittling tone at all and began to clinch her jaw in an attempt to keep from saying anything. What really infuriated her was the thought of how Coin’s own grandson had a reputation as a shiftless playboy.

Mrs. Coin turned her head to Katniss, “Mrs. Mellark, do you agree?”

Peeta took her hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Katniss debated what to say finally she cleared her throat and said calmly, “No, I think that being married shows how responsible Peeta is. He did what a lot of young men in his position would have been hesitant to do.  He did not take the path of least resistance. He has more reason to work hard and succeed than most men his age.”

Mrs. Coin seemed to weigh this before she said, “You speak very well for the teenage daughter of a common laborer.”

Katniss didn’t know if that was a compliment or a criticism and thought it best to hold her tongue.

Mrs. Coin addressed Peeta, “I am not going to pull my investments yet and I am still willing to entertain the idea of expanding the factory in the near future. But I am going to be watching you and the factory closely.” She looked at her watch. “Boggs, it is getting late, would you send for my driver please?”

“Of course, Mrs. Coin,” Mr. Boggs responded. “Peeta, Katniss, I can see you out, if you like.”

Peeta nodded, and they said their goodbyes to Mrs. Coin. Mr. Boggs led the way out. As soon as they were safely out of earshot, he stopped them, patted Peeta on the back, and said, “I know that this evening has been trying but please don’t worry, Peeta. Mellarks’ is far too profitable for her to abandon. She enjoys thinking that she has influence over everyone and everything. She may send one of her flunkies to watch the factory for a while but nothing will come of it and after a few weeks something else will happen with one of her other interests and everything will go back to the way it was.”

Peeta shook his head. “Thank you Boggs.”

“Don’t mention it,” the older man smiled and pulled a card out of his pocket. “If you need anything give me a call.” He turned his attention to Katniss. “Pleasure meeting you Katniss; you did very well tonight by not rising to the bait.” She nodded in reply. “Congratulations on your marriage and best of luck. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Mr. Boggs,” Peeta said.

They walked out of the country club and both let out a sigh of relief as they waited for their car.

“So what did you think of the wicked witch?” Peeta smirked.

“Oh, she’s a witch alright,” Katniss said in a low tone. “Good thing that I didn’t throw my glass of water on her. She might have melted.”

Peeta chuckled, “Aww, you wouldn’t want to do that, because then the flying monkeys like Finnick Odair take over.”

“If Finnick Odair took over, our elopement would be the least of his concerns.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope that you enjoyed it!


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to comment on this story you guys inspire me a keep me writing!
> 
> I would also like to recognize my beta extraordinaires Court81981 and Kismet4891. Thank you ladies for the quick return!

 

 

**Always a Blessing**

**Chapter 6**

**July 1955**

Even with the windows of Peeta’s car rolled down the July air was muggy and stale. Katniss yawned and rested her head on his shoulder; she was exhausted—the day before had been the Fourth of July. Peeta went with her family to the church picnic, and then they’d been invited to the Undersees’ party to watch the fireworks, but they got ‘distracted’ on a back road and made fireworks of their own. They again came dangerously to ‘going all the way.’ When Katniss went home, her mind was racing; she wanted him so badly it scared her. She never really fell deeply asleep, and it was hard waking up the next morning; her workday went slower than molasses in winter.

“Can I come inside and say hi to your mom and sister?” Peeta asked as he pulled in front of the Everdeen home Friday afternoon.

Katniss smiled at him. He knew that he was always welcome in her home, but he always asked. She laughed, “Of course, I think that they get more excited about seeing you then me.”

“No, your family is crazy about you,” he insisted and squeezed her hand. “They’re not the only ones. It’s easy to be over the moon for Katniss Everdeen.”

Katniss shook her head. “You’re too much.”

They walked into the house and were greeted by a commotion: her mom was hollering something about water, and Prim came out of the bathroom with an armful of towels. “Katniss, the faucet busted in the kitchen, and we don’t know how to make it stop!”

Peeta snapped into action and took the towels from Prim and ran into the kitchen. He called a few seconds later, “Katniss, I need a crescent wrench! Prim stay out of here, you might slip in the water.”

Katniss rushed to the closet where her dad kept his tools and rushed it back to the kitchen. Peeta and her mother were both drenched, but the water had stopped spraying. Mrs. Everdeen excused herself to get into some dry clothes.

He unbuttoned his shirt and paused to ask, “Do you mind? It’s soaking wet.”

“No,” she said simply and watched as Peeta peeled off his shirt.

“It was too hot for an undershirt this morning,” he explained when he took his shirt off.

He was broad and muscular, and he had just a patch of golden blond hair chest. She could feel her face flush when she thought about how wonderful it would be explore his body, so she quickly adverted her eyes in embarrassment.

Peeta chuckled then said in a low tone, “Katniss, you are allowed to look at me, I really don’t mind.”

She brought her eyes back up and offered, “Give me that. I’ll put it on the line for you, and I’ll get one of my dad’s shirts for you.”

“Alright, I’ll get this fixed,” he grinned and turned back to the faucet. There were a few long, thin, pinkish lines on his back. She stepped up closer to get a closer look.

“Peeta,” she gasped, “what happened to your back?”

“I…um,” he hesitated and kept his eyes glued to his work. “I broke Mother’s favorite vase when I was little. I got the switch, and she got a little carried away…She really liked that vase.”

She inspected him further; there were perfectly round scars scattered here and there on his upper arms and back. She ran her hand over a couple on his arm. “What about those little ones?”

“Those are from when I had chicken pox,” he said in a monotone voice, nothing like his usual self. She knew that those scars weren’t from chicken pox; she had one of those on her arm, it was sunken in and not discolored like his marks. She had a suspicion that they were from cigarettes…Gale burned himself on a dare once. Peeta’s scars were very similar.

“Oh, alright,” she replied and placed a kiss on his shoulder. “I’ll be right back.”

By the time Katniss came back with the shirt, Peeta had the faucet fixed. “The knob was just loose,” he announced happily.

“Here,” she said and held out one of her father’s soft cotton shirts.

He put on the shirt, and they used the towels to sop up the water on the kitchen floor.

“This is nice,” Peeta said out of the blue as they kneeled on the floor.

“What? Being on our hands and knees, drying off the wax floor?”

“No, you and me playing house,” he said casually. “It would be nice, you know, being married.”

Katniss paused to look him in the eye to judge his sincerity. _Did he mean being married in general…or to me?_ She said wistfully, “It’s a nice dream, isn’t it?”

Peeta smiled wide. Just then Mrs. Everdeen came through the door, “Peeta, dear, you are such a life saver. I never would have gotten that fixed on my own, thank you!”

“It was nothing. I’m just glad that I came in,” he said.

“Well, I’m making you dinner to thank you!” she insisted. “We’re having meatloaf and mashed potatoes.”

“I can’t say no to that,” he grinned. “Dinner at six as usual?” Mrs. Everdeen nodded her head. “I have some things to do, but I’ll be back in time for dinner,” he announced then gave Katniss a quick kiss goodbye.

He came back a couple of hours later and had dinner with her family, but there was something different about him. After dinner and visiting for a while, the young couple excused themselves to go for a drive. They didn’t even pretend that they had other plans and headed towards the city limits immediately to go park on a back road.

A very short while later, Katniss could feel his fingers inching up her thigh as they kissed and she knew what delight was in store for her shortly. Peeta cocked an eyebrow mischievously, “You know it is awfully hot out. You’d be much more comfortable if you took off a couple of layers.”

She rolled her eyes mockingly, “Alright but not everything. I don’t want to get caught parking while naked.”

“Oh, and getting caught in your slip is so much better?” he teased and started to place kisses down her neck.

“Yes!” she giggled and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. Together they unbuttoned her shirt, and she shimmied out of her skirt. His fingers hooked her panties and dragged them down and off of her feet. They sat side by side, turned slightly to each other, in the roomy back seat.

They caressed and teased each other. She played with his belt and cupped his hard bulge. He ran his fingers over the seam of her sex; she heard him groan, and tell her in a lusty voice, “You’re so wet for me already.”

“Oh, Peeta,” she moaned as he dipped his fingers inside her to coat his fingers with her arousal before gliding them over her needy little bundle of nerves. It amazed her how quickly he could make her come now.  They’d only done this a few times but seemed so natural to be like this with him. He worked her intimately with one hand and kneaded her breast with the other.  When she started to writhe, his hand abandoned her breast then urged her onto her back against the seat. Soon he was stroking the bundle with the thumb of one hand while he filled her with two fingers of the other. She moved her hips in tandem with his actions. He watched in amazement as he brought her to the edge, and he nearly came when she did.

It took little while for her to recover, but when she did she sat up on her elbows and looked him in the eye and whispered, “I wish we could go further.”

Peeta froze and seemed to be thinking about something.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

He licked his lips and posed in a hoarse voice, “What if I told you I bought a box of condoms?”

“You what?” she spat. Her fear was that someone would have seen, and the word would get around town.

“Don’t worry,” he assured her. “I went to Mayberry to buy them this afternoon. No one recognized me, I promise. After last week and last night, you know? We talked about it, I just thought…”

“No,” she stopped him by placing her fingers over his mouth. “I was just afraid that someone would see you, and then everyone would know about us.”

“I wouldn’t care. I want to tell the world about us,” he said sweetly.

“I know,” she told him sincerely. She knew he meant it now, but he would change his mind soon. He would leave for college and forget about her. She didn’t want to be known as the poor girl who tried to entrap Peeta Mellark, or for people to think that he’d mistreated her. He often tried to talk about the future. Several times she swore that he had tried to tell her that he loved her, but she wouldn’t allow it, reasoning that if they never traded ‘I love yous’ then his leaving wouldn’t hurt nearly as much. While she couldn’t bring herself to say the words yet, she wanted to give him a part of herself.

She sat on her knees next to him, tugged on the hem of his tee shirt to let him know that she wanted it off, and once it was off, she let her hands roam the planes of his sculpted chest. Katniss felt privileged that she could touch and know him like this. She could feel one of the many little scars that were scattered all over his body, and her heart broke for him. There was so much more to Peeta Mellark then met the eye.

She began to kiss his chest, and her hands slid down to the waist of his pants and made quick work of belt and fly. He let out a groan when released, and she wrapped her around his hardened length and began to stroke him.

“Let me get a condom,” he said shakily and reached over the seat to his glove box. He opened the box and pulled out a square with a trembling hand. He opened it and then examined the strange object for a moment, then looked to her as if he were asking for help and shyly admitted, “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

She gave him a timid smile. “We’ll figure it out together. Why don’t you take your pants off?”

He nodded in agreement and pulled off his pants and boxers, totally naked to her for the first time ever. The moonlight highlighted the outlines of his beautiful body. He sat back in his place, and they experimented with how to properly cover his member. They put it one way, but he said that it did not feel right when it was halfway on. So they slid it off and turned it inside out.

“Does it feel alright?” she asked when it was finally in place.

“Yeah, it’s just a little snug,” he replied. “So what do we do now? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Just kiss me,” she told him. Peeta was happy to comply and caught her mouth with his. She straddled his lap and nipped at his lips and sucked on his tongue, knowing how excited that it made him. He pulled down the neckline of her slip so that he could get to the front close of her bra and released her breasts. He closed his mouth around one of the dusky peaks. Katniss mewled and began to sway her hips, looking for some relief for her aching core against his hardened length. Instead of sating her, she only wanted more. She gripped him and positioned herself over him and lowered herself so that his tip was just inside her.

“Are you sure?” he whispered, his eyes wide and dark.

“Yes,” she sighed in his ear. “I want it to be you.” Before he could protest anymore, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and eased down, sheathing him totally inside her, and she felt something rip. She withheld a gasp of pain; she had known that it would hurt, but she was not expecting the burning discomfort or the impossibly tight feeling.

Peeta let out a euphoric growl that sounded something like, “Dear God.”

The world was still for a moment. “Are you alright?” he asked, his voice was full of concern.

“Yes,” she lied, knowing that he would insist on stopping, so she decided to finish what she’d started and rose slightly and came back down. This helped with the pain, which was fading into a dull ache, so she continued. Peeta gripped her hips and helped her to rise and fall at a faster pace.

“Katniss, I-I won’t be able be able to last too much longer,” he panted and tightened his grip and began to thrust inside her erratically. Seconds later he threw his head back on the seat and called her name. She felt him flutter within her, along with a feeling of warmth. They relaxed into each other and stayed quiet for a few moments. She could feel him soften inside her.

She nuzzled her head into his shoulder. He stroked her hair and whispered, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she said bashfully, “and thank you.”

“How bad did it hurt?” he inquired and brought her face to his. “I know that it did, you aren’t very good at lying.”

“It wasn’t terrible,” she shrugged her shoulders. “It’s almost all better now.”

“Fibber,” he playfully accused. He looked at his watch. “We’d better get cleaned up so we can get you home by curfew.”

She nodded in agreement and crawled out of his lap and got some napkins to wipe herself up—there was a far bigger mess than she thought there would be—and began to collect her clothes, and Peeta got out of the door to start the car so they had light to dress in.

“Oh, no,” he said in horrified tone from the front seat.

“Peeta, what is it? Is it the police?” she said in a panic.

“No, um…it broke,” he said and looked at her, all the color drained from his face.

“What broke?” she asked in ignorance. “The condom!” he replied, dumbfounded.

Her stomach dropped and her head felt light. “Crap!”

“I’m so sorry,” he apologized.

Katniss found the condom box, desperately looking for some sort of information. She noticed the size labeled on front. “Peeta, there is no possible way that you’re a ‘small’…Not that I’ve seen any others, but if you’re small, I wouldn’t want anything to do with a big one.”

“What?” Peeta grabbed the box from her hands, read it, and whispered, “Shit! I was so nervous that I just grabbed the first box I saw…I’m so sorry Katniss.”

Katniss decided that she needed to defuse the situation and convince not only him, but herself, that everything would be alright. Using flawed logic the way that only uninformed teenagers can she said, “Um, it should be okay…I mean, it is supposed to be impossible to get pregnant the first time, right?”

“I’ve heard that too,” he agreed, although he did not sound totally convinced. “Also, you were on top…Gravity has to account for something doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, I would think so,” she concurred. “Come on, we’d better get our clothes on.”

They dressed and got into the car and headed to Panem. She sat in the middle of the front seat, and he held her a little closer and tighter than usual.

“I’m sure that it will be fine,” she said and patted his thigh.

Once they got onto a main road he inquired, “So what do you think? How was it? I mean, other than the end.”

Katniss couldn’t stop the big smile that appeared on her face, or the blush that was heating up her face. “I would like to do it again, sometime soon, providing that you get the right size.”

“I would too,” he admitted with a little chuckle. They rode in companionable silence for a little while; when they stopped at a red light, he cleared his voice and caught her eye. “I love you. You know that, right?”

She froze; it was the first time he’d been able to get it out. She loved him too—she wouldn’t have given him her virginity if she hadn’t. Yet she couldn’t bring herself to say it aloud because she felt like the moment she admitted it to herself that everything would fall apart.

The light turned green, but he still sat staring at her.

Finally she kissed his cheek and said in a barely audible whisper, “I know.”

A car behind them honked and Peeta put the car in gear. She could tell that he was a little put out by her response, and it broke her heart to break his.

**  
October 1955**

Katniss sat at her kitchen table, forcing herself to read the baby care book that she’d gotten from the library. There was a list of no less than 50 things that she could do wrong to seriously harm or kill her baby. She cursed her sister for making her get that particular book.

The sisters had a new weekly outing: going to the library and getting books together. Prim loved picking out books about pregnancy and child rearing, making the old librarian give her odd looks. Katniss took them only to appease her little sister, when actually reading them just scared her. So she often just picked up novels to read and skimmed Prim’s picks, only the frightening stuff stuck out to her.

The books were daunting; they made raising a child look so scientific and impossible—like only doctors and saints should dare touch a baby. She was horrified when she saw where she was supposed to take its temperature. _Is putting a glass thermometer there a good idea?_ Feedings exactly three hours apart, diapers, pins, plastic pants, swaddling. _It will take me three hours to simply to do all that! How in the world did people take care of babies before all this?_

The morning sickness finally stopped completely, and she wasn’t nearly as exhausted as she was just a couple of weeks ago, but her clothes were starting to become snug. She and Peeta had been married nearly six weeks. She’d gone to a doctor, and he’d confirmed her late March due date. In less than five months, they would be parents, and that thought scared her to no end.

At her feet, Ripper began to bark and carry on. Katniss had started letting the old tripod mutt in the house during the day; she was some form of company while she was alone. Katniss looked out the window and saw a late model car and delivery truck pulling into the drive towards her house.

“What in the world?” she said to herself and went to the front door.

Madge Undersee hopped out of the car and said something to the truck driver, then hurried up to the porch. “Katniss! How are you?” she exclaimed and hugged her.

“Good. What are you doing here?”

“I have some wedding gifts for you,” Madge explained.

“In a delivery truck?!”

“Yes, you see when I heard that you and Peeta didn’t have any furniture, I told my dad that ours was terribly out of style and that even if we had it reupholstered that it just wouldn’t do any more.  He let me pick out new set and told me to find a place to take the old set. So here we are.”

“Madge, really we can’t take this stuff,” Katniss tried to dissuade her.

“It’s here so you’re keeping it,” Madge grinned. “It’s a present from Jon and me. He’s paid for delivery.”

Katniss stared in disbelief at the pastel floral couch that the men were carrying in to her house, which was also joined by a love seat and a matching chair. The furniture may have been old, but it was very high quality. The deliverymen set everything in place, and Madge handed them some money before they left. Katniss made them some tea and then took it out to the sitting room where she tried out the furniture. It was so comfortable that she thought that she might just curl up and take a nap right there.

“So what do you think?” Madge asked and took a seat across from Katniss.

“Madge, I don’t know what to say, thank you,” Katniss said sincerely.

“You’re welcome,” she smiled. “I’ve been looking for an excuse to come out here anyhow. I was hoping that you might get a phone soon so I could call.”

“We’re going to get a phone soon,” Katniss told her. “But you can come out anytime you want.”

“I know. It’s just a little strange for me to come out here…” Madge said somberly. “I don’t know if you know it, but Haymitch was married to my aunt. He and my mother had a falling out; she blamed him for her sister’s death. She needed to blame someone, and Haymitch was the easiest one to blame.”

“I had no idea,” Katniss confessed.

“You had no way to know,” Madge shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her tea. “I’m not even sure how much the Mellarks know about it. My dad and Haymitch are still friendly.”

They changed the subject and shared small talk for a while.

“So, are you ready for Mrs. Mellark’s cocktail party this weekend?” Madge asked.

“I had no idea that there was one,” she said honestly. They most likely were not invited, much to Katniss’s relief. She and Peeta had not seen his mother since the day after they got married, and Katniss didn’t care if she ever saw her again, quite frankly.

“Oh, well I was just told about this morning,” Madge replied. “I’m sure that Peeta knows all about it.” The blonde got all excited. “Apparently Finnick Odair in town to look over the bakery, and your in-laws are hosting a party to welcome him Saturday night. Isn’t that titillating news?” 

Katniss forced a smile; she was not nearly as thrilled as Madge. Earlier in the week, they heard that Mrs. Coin was in fact sending someone to watch over the factory and to examine the feasibility of an addition in the near future. Her worst fear had been realized: Finnick Odair had been the one sent to inspect them. Katniss had been hoping that someone down to earth, like Mr. Boggs, would be sent, and not the grandma’s boy Odair. The future of the bakery was too important to be left in the hands of that womanizing idiot.

“Jon and Al have been asked to come home for it,” Madge commented, drawing Katniss from her thoughts. “I should also tell you that Mrs. Mellark has asked me to invited Delly to the party.”

“Oh,” she feigned interest.

“Yes, I think that she’s trying to push her on Albert now,” Madge grinned.

“That might be difficult,” she commented. “He seemed pretty attached to that Lavinia girl that he brought over this summer.”

Madge laughed, “Yes, I don’t know who I’ve heard her complain about more ‘the squaw’ or ‘the red-headed Jew girl’.”

“I don’t envy you for being the favorite,” Katniss teased.

“It’s lovely, I assure you,” Madge sarcastically.

“How did Delly take the news of Peeta being married?” Katniss asked hesitantly. She could empathize with Delly; she was a nice girl, and Peeta was so easy to love and would be very difficult to lose.

“Not well,” Madge shook her head. “Her dad bought her a convertible to cheer her up.” Katniss did not know how to reply, so she stayed silent. Madge sighed, “Don’t feel bad about it, Peeta was always honest with her. Anybody with eyes could see that he was crazy about you.”

Madge then changed her tone, “Hey, I was wondering if you would like to play bridge sometime. My mom is hardly ever well enough to play these days, and it would be nice to have someone nearer my age to play with.”

Katniss really had no desire to play cards, but she knew that Madge was as lonely during the day as she was. It was very likely that they would be family someday, and it would be nice to have a favorable relationship with at least one Mellark woman. She agreed that they would get together sometime soon.

Madge looked at the clock and said, “Well, it’s time for my mom’s afternoon pills. I’d best be getting back. Please say hello to Peeta for me.”

“I will,” she promised and thanked her again.

Katniss got a start on dinner once she was alone. Peeta would be home in an hour or so. They had roast beef with her family last night, so hash was on the menu for the tonight. It was one of the few things that Katniss could handle with confidence on her own.

The hours passed, and Peeta hadn’t come yet, and neitherhad Haymitch. By seven, she was getting worried, or at the very least, curious. Peeta and Haymitch had driven separately so she didn’t have the car to go and check on him. Annoyed and concerned, at eight o’clock she went to Haymitch’s house to use his phone, and after getting no answer at the factory she called Effie’s house.

The secretary proceeded to tell her how Mr. Odair had insisted that Haymitch and Peeta go out for a drink with him. Effie assumed with a huff that Peeta was most likely sticking around to drive a drunken Haymitch home. Katniss breathed a little sigh of relief and decided to go ahead and eat; there was no point to wait any longer, and the baby needed her to eat.

She picked up the library copy of _Rebecca_ and lay on her new couch. Before she realized it she was asleep.

Katniss awoke with a start when Ripper started barking. A rush of cool autumn blew in when the door was opened.

“Katniss, I’m home,” Peeta called out, but his voice sounded strange. He appeared in the doorway with Abernathy under his arm. “Haymitch, are we at the right place? We didn’t have furniture this morning.”

 “Yeah, this is the place, boy,” a sober Haymitch confirmed.

“Hi, beautiful,” Peeta grinned when he saw his dismayed wife.  He slurred, “I’m sorry I’m late, we lost track of time.”

She looked to Haymitch to explain; he set Peeta down on the chair and said in a hushed voice. “The boy got drunk for the first time tonight. I’m sorry, sweetheart. I didn’t realize that he would be such a lightweight. Odair just kept handing beers to him.”

Katniss rolled her eyes and cursed, “Damn it Haymitch, you let the flying monkey get my husband drunk?!”

“What about a flying monkey?” an unfamiliar man’s voice said. She turned to see a tall man with bronze colored hair, and she could feel the color drain from her face. He smiled, “Hello, you must be Katniss, I’m Finnick Odair. Please call me Finn.”

“Um…nice to meet you, Finn,” Katniss was not expecting to meet him tonight and the first thing he’d heard was her putting her foot in her mouth.

“I had to come in here and see for myself if you were half as pretty as Peeta said you were,” Finnick grinned.

“Sorry, that you came all this way to be disappointed,” she said matter-of-factly.

“Me too,” Finnick shrugged his shoulders. He had been drinking too, and she could smell the beer on him. “I was expecting a Sophia Loren, but you’re more an Audrey Hepburn, still not too bad.”

Katniss didn’t know what to make of the man so she turned to Peeta and Haymitch. Her husband was dozing off in the chair. She was going to ask Haymitch what to do with him because she’d never been around enough people who drank to know how to take care of them.

He must have been able to see her question written in her face and answered, “Make him drink some water, give him an aspirin, put him to bed, and give him black coffee, bacon, and toast in the morning. I’ll have to take him to work in the morning because his car is at the factory.”

“Don’t be too upset with him, it really wasn’t his fault,” Finnick said casually.

 _No, it’s your fault!_ She really tried her hardest not to scowl at the man, but she was not successful. If looks could kill, Mr. Odair would have been lying limp on the floor.

“Well, we’ll leave you to it, sweetheart,” Haymitch said and straightened his hat.

“Is he safe to drive?” Katniss asked in a whisper, motioning towards Finnick.

“I’m taking him to his hotel, but I wanted to get Peeta home first,” Haymitch told her.

“Thanks, Haymitch,” she said sincerely.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Katniss,” Finnick said and offered her his hand. She took it out of politeness and he grinned, “Although I don’t think you’re so thrilled about meeting me. Not a typical reaction, I must say.”

The two men finally left, and Ripper followed her owner out the door. Katniss sighed and turned her attention to Peeta, who was still asleep in the chair. She got him some water and aspirin then she shook him awake. He smiled at her sweetly, “Hi.”

She shook her head and helped him up. “Come on take this, and let’s get you to bed.”

“Are we going to have fun in bed?” he asked hopefully.

“No, I have a feeling that you’ll pass out before your head hits the pillow, and besides you reek of beer and cigars.”

“Are you mad at me?” he questioned, sounding a lot like a small child.

“I ought to be,” she said simply. She wanted to be mad at him, but really she couldn’t be. “You deserve it.”

“Are you going to punish me?” he chuckled.

“No, I have feeling that your body will be punishing you in the morning.”

She helped him undress to his boxers and to lie down in bed before getting ready herself to sleep.

“Can you open the window, please,” he whined from under the covers. She’d come to find that it was how he preferred to sleep. She cracked the window and went to bed.

“I missed you tonight,” he said and wrapped her in his arms.

“Looks like you had fun without me,” she commented with a bit of bitterness in her voice.

“I’m sorry, Haymitch said that we need to make friends with Finnick,” Peeta yawned. “He said that he could be our…biggest …ally.”

She was about to ask for an explanation, but Peeta had fallen sleep and she followed soon after. When she woke up the next morning, the first thing she noticed was that Peeta wasn’t in bed. Katniss padded into the bathroom where Peeta was asleep on the floor.

She jostled him a little until he finally stirred. “What?” he complained.

“Peeta, you need to wake up now,” she said gently and tried not to laugh at his misery. She got breakfast ready while he splashed himself with cold water to help wake and clean him up.

A hellish looking Peeta stumbled into the kitchen where Katniss made him drink black coffee and dry toast. (The toast was made with Johanna’s wedding gift to them, one of her spare toasters.)  She offered to make him bacon, but he turned green just at the mention of it.

“So how do you feel?”

“Terrible,” he groaned. “I am never drinking again.”

“I’m holding you to that,” she grinned. “So how did last night go, well, before you got drunk?”

“It went really well, Finnick isn’t as bad as we thought. He’s actually pretty alright to talk to. He wants to help plan the addition.”

Katniss had about a hundred more questions, but Haymitch came to take Peeta to work. The older man laughed at Peeta’s expense.

“How in hell do you function like this all the time?” Peeta asked him.

“Aw, you build up a tolerance,” Haymitch said with a wave of his hand.

They left after Peeta gave her an apologetic kiss and a promise to get a phone by month’s end so he could tell her when he was going to be late. Katniss set about her usual routine when she saw a car coming up the driveway. She was surprised to see a man carrying large bouquet of flowers, and she met him on the porch. She smiled and assumed that they came from Peeta.

When she got inside, she looked over the flowers. It was a mixture of lilies, carnations, and sunflowers; she was glad that it wasn’t a gaudy bunch of roses. She finally located the card and read it—shockingly they were not from Peeta.

“ _Dear Mrs. Mellark, I was going to send your namesake, but apparently florists don’t keep them on hand. I am sending these as a peace offering for keeping your husband out all night and getting him inebriated. Please forgive me. Yours truly, the Flying Monkey”_

Katniss didn’t know if she was more horrified or humored. She now knew that he had heard her comment but wasn’t all that offended by it or didn’t seem to be. Maybe Finnick Odair wasn’t the shiftless playboy that she’d taken him to be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to comment this story, your support means so much!
> 
> I would express my gratitude to my wonderful beta’s Court81981 and Kismet4890. These talented ladies help me out so much and I’m so touched that they spend so much time and effort to help me out. Thank you ladies!

 

****

**Always a Blessing**

**Chapter 7**

**July 1955**

Katniss flopped on the creaky bed in her and Prim’s muggy room. She used the excuse of wanting privacy to read the latest letter from Gale, to get some distance between her and everyone else before going to church. She really just wanted to be alone for a little while.

Last night she and Peeta had gone ‘all the way’ in the back seat of his car, and the shadow of guilt still followed her. She didn’t know if it was actually from having sex, or from her failure to return Peeta’s ‘I love you’. She thought that it was more the latter rather than the former. She was also scared to death that her parents would take one look at her this morning and declare her to be some sort of whore.

But thankfully this Sunday morning was like any other: her parents drank coffee and sorted through the newspaper, blissfully unaware that one of their daughters was no longer a virgin.

Soon she would be in church listening to Pastor Cinna preach, which usually brought her peace but she didn’t think there would be any to be found today. The memory of how Peeta looked so put out and hurt when she didn’t tell him that she loved him haunted her. Maybe she would chase him off sooner than she thought. A tiny part of her almost liked that idea—if he were to breakup with her now, life would be much easier than in September.

Wanting to get her mind off Peeta, she opened the letter from Gale. She’d received the letter on Friday and had honestly forgotten about it until this morning. The last time she’d heard from him was her birthday two months ago, and she’d been so wrapped up with Peeta lately that she’d not had time to reply. Letter writing did not come easily to her anyhow; she would spend an hour looking at the page and couldn’t think of anything more to say than, “ _Dear Gale, How are you? We are all fine here.”_

She finally opened the letter and read:

**_Dear Catnip,_ **

**_All is well here on base. One of my officers thinks that I have a knack for designing tools and has told me about a drafting correspondence course that I can take. It would be a good career, and I could stay in Panem near our families. I’ve also become a very good welder, I can do that until I could become a fully fledged draftsmen._ **

**_I hope that you and the family are doing good. Is Prim getting around any better?_ **

**_I miss you every day. I’ve been thinking about that last summer we spent together, and I smile, except for that last night when you told me- Well you remember what you told me._ **

Katniss frowned; she was so annoyed that Gale had to even bring all of that up. She had told Gale that she couldn’t ever see them as being anything more than friends, and that it felt as if she were kissing a brother when their lips touched. He reluctantly agreed, but also added, in a teasing tone, that he wasn’t ready to give up on her. Katniss couldn’t tell if it was a joke or not and just hoped that it was. She just wanted to think of Gale as her best friend and not the boy that she couldn’t kiss with ease. She continued reading:

**_Please write me soon. It’s been ages since I’ve heard from you. Are you still working at Mellarks’? If so, I’m sure that at least one of those stuck up Dutch boys will be hanging around pretending to work while you work your ass off. If they try to feel you up, kick them where it counts, just like I taught you._ **

Katniss had to pause reading at this point she was reminded of Peeta (who she was trying not to think about at the moment). It was as if Gale had a sense of what was going on in her life, even an ocean away. She shook her head and continued reading.

**_Thinking of you._ **

**_Love, Gale_ **

As soon as she read it, she regretted doing so and wondered what would Gale say if he knew that she and Peeta were dating. What would Gale do if he found what happened between the two of them in his backseat?

Now she felt terrible and wondered what was wrong with her that she was always disappointing all the guys who she cared for. She buried her head in her pillow and screamed for lack of being able to do anything else. Prim came through the door and then lay next to her sister.

“What’s wrong, Katniss?” her sister asked worriedly and moved some hairs from her face.

She lifted her head from the pillow.“Nothing, Little Duck,” she tried to dismiss Prim’s concern.

“You haven’t been acting like yourself lately,” the little blonde pulled the letter from her sister’s hand. “Does it have anything to do with this?”

“No, not really,” she responded. Gale was thousands of miles away and was not an immediate concern.

“It’s Peeta then,” Prim assumed correctly.

“When did you get to be so smart?” she smiled and lightly pinched her sister’s nose.

“I’ve always been smart,” Prim laughed and then asked seriously, “Why are you so upset with Peeta? Did you have a fight?”

“No, I don’t think I could pick a fight with him if I tried and if I did, I’m pretty sure that he’d let me win easily.”

“Then how could he upset you? He’s the best person ever.”

“Please, don’t get too attached to him, Prim,” Katniss pled. “He may not always be around.”

Prim looked confused, “Are you in love with Gale?”

“No,” Katniss replied instantly.

“Are you in love with Peeta?”

“I don’t know,” she lied, even to herself.

“I don’t see how you couldn’t be,” Prim said dreamily. “If I was a couple of years older, and I hadn’t gotten polio, you would have some competition.”

Katniss looked her sister in the eye and said sincerely, “The brace doesn’t matter.  You’re still beautiful, much prettier than most girls, and you’re going to find a great guy someday.”

“You have a great guy now,” Prim said with a bittersweet smile. “Everyone can see that he’s crazy about you. Besides, even if I would find someone, you know what the doctor said. I’ll probably never be able to have children. You and Peeta are mom and dad’s only hope for grandchildren.”

“Prim, now, the doctor said that it was only a possibility, not a certainty.” Katniss declared, “But Peeta is going to college soon, and then he’s going to meet all sorts of interesting, much prettier girls than me, so like I said, don’t get too used to him being around.”

“The only one who can’t see how perfect you two are for each other is you,” Prim rolled her eyes and shook her head. Katniss briefly wondered if she’d picked that up from her. In a flustered tone she said, “It is almost time for church, so you’d better be getting ready.”

 While she got ready someone came to the front door, when she came out of her room she found everyone in the kitchen including Peeta. He and her father were having a friendly conversation, and her mom was pouring him a glass of milk. When he looked up and saw her, he greeted Katniss with a warm smile and a little wave.

“Peeta brought us doughnuts!” Prim exclaimed.

“Oh, is that so?” she commented. “Trying to win over everyone’s affections with sweets, huh?”

“Is it working?” Peeta quipped.

“Well, it certainly doesn’t hurt, son,” her dad told him and a pulled a powdered doughnut from the box and then gave his daughter a teasing wink.

Peeta slid back a chair for her to sit and took her hand under the table while he talked to the group. Katniss had to admire how well Peeta got along with her family, but then she realized that other than his father and Jon, she’d never met anyone from his family. She wondered if his family even knew if they were a couple.

They all had breakfast, and then they rode together on the way to church. Katniss was secretly thankful that her father insisted on driving because the thought of her family sitting in the exact same spot where she lost her virginity less than 24 hours before horrified her.

Their church was a simple little chapel that wasn’t tied in with specific sect; Pastor Cinna referred to it as non-denominational.  It was open to anyone and was full every Sunday. Peeta had gone to the church Fourth of July picnic with her and had seemed to really fit in. _But there isn’t any place where he doesn’t instantly make friends._ She introduced him to Pastor Cinna and his wife, Miss Portia, and they invited him to come to services on Sunday. Katniss thought that Peeta was just being friendly when he said that he’d be there and never really thought that he’d actually come.

The family all sat together, and she sat between Peeta and Prim. Inside the church, it was hot even with the fans on full blast, but the sermon was worth it. Pastor Cinna, as usual, gave a moving and uplifting sermon, making it mercifully short so that the congregation could escape the heat sooner rather than later.

After church, Peeta stayed for lunch and even helped to make the rolls.  He was all smiles and made the best company. They enjoyed the day together, and about five o’clock, he reluctantly announced that it was time to go home. Katniss offered to walk him to his car.

“It was nice to have you come to church with us,” she said.

“Yeah, it was nice, much more interesting than the church we go to,” he shrugged. “Of course, I would be willing to sit through an entire day of fire and brimstone if I got to sit next to you.”

Katniss smiled and rolled her eyes.

“I came over today, in part, to make sure that we were okay,” he said in a soft voice.

She tried to think of something non-committal to say, but what came out of her mouth really came from her heart. “We’ll always be okay.”

Peeta beamed at her. “I’m glad to hear that.” He then gave her a hug and a sweet, yet innocent kiss.

“Hey, Peeta, I have a question,” she said, and he nodded to urge her on. “Why haven’t I ever been invited to your house?”

“It’s a long story, and it has nothing to do with you,” he explained. “Mother can be a bit…judgmental, and I don’t want to expose you to that until I was sure that she couldn’t scare you away.”

“She can’t be all that bad,” she reminded him. “She raised you after all.”

“We’ll see what you’ll say after you meet her,” he grimaced.

They parted after saying goodbye, and Katniss walked back to the house and into her bedroom where Prim was reclined on the bed reading a book. She looked up from her novel and gave Katniss an ‘I told you so’ smirk.

“Go ahead and say it,” Katniss sighed. “I know you’re just aching to.”

Prim grinned widely. “All I’m going to say is that Peeta doesn’t act like someone who doesn’t plan on sticking around.”

“No,” she admitted, and despite herself smiled, “he doesn’t.”

 

**October 1955**

“Almost done, honey, just a couple more,” Peeta told his wife.

Katniss sucked in her stomach a little more while he quickly fastened all the tiny hooks on the back of her dress. She watched him from the dresser mirror.

“I think that this is the last time that you’re going to be able to wear this dress for a while,” Peeta said with a smile and fastened the last hook. “Our little one is growing. You’re going to have to breakdown and buy some new clothes pretty soon. Effie will be upset if you ruin her dress.”

“I know,” she let out a breath, “I hate to spend money on clothes that I’ll only wear for a few months.”

“Well,” he shrugged his shoulders and teased, “You could always run around in the nude, I would be perfectly happy with that.”

“I’m sure that you would,” she rolled her eyes and then appraised herself in the mirror. She thought that she looked just a little thicker in the middle; her naturally narrow waist was widening, but the way that Effie’s dress flared, Peeta assured her that it was hardly noticeable.

A couple of days ago Peeta informed her that they were also invited to his parents’ cocktail party at his father’s insistence. She had been dreading this day ever since and told Peeta that she would go as long as he promised that he wouldn’t leave her alone with his mother.

Even more drama was added to the equation when Peeta said that Finnick had asked for the pretty green-eyed girl on the assembly line to be invited, and Haymitch okayed the idea. Her husband had asked for her opinion, but Katniss insisted that Annie not be invited. _Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair weren’t anywhere on the same wavelength._ Peeta offered a compromise of also inviting Johanna and assured Katniss that Finnick wasn’t nearly as bad as the papers had made him out to be.

She asked her husband what he meant when he said that Finnick could be a good ally. Peeta said that while Haymitch wouldn’t totally explain it, but basically Finnick was supposed to assume control of the Coin fortune when he reached a certain age, and then Mrs. Coin would lose her ability to control investments and micromanage.

Katniss carefully combed a few stray hairs into place, and she asked, “Aren’t you afraid that your mom will recognize Annie and Johanna from the bakery?”

Peeta straightened his tie and shook his head. “Tell me in all the time you worked in the factory, did you ever see my mother on the line?”

“No,” she recalled.

“Then my mother won’t know who they are,” he assured her. “Annie has impeccable manners, and Johanna gave us her word that she’ll be on her best behavior. Haymitch even promised her a carton of cigarettes and an old bottle of Jack Daniels if she acts like a lady tonight.”

Katniss cringed; she loved Johanna, but she was not well known for her ability to control herself and hoped that the promise of free booze and smokes would be enough to entice her. An image of a drunk Johanna pinching Finnick Odair’s rear had lodged itself in Katniss’s brain. Not that she cared what her mother-in-law thought, but she wanted this night to go well for Mr. Mellark and Peeta’s sake.

“Are you nervous?” Peeta asked.

“A little,” she admitted and carefully put on her clip-on earrings.

“Don’t worry. Mother won’t make a scene with Finn around, and she can’t corner and hit me anymore,” Peeta said jokingly.

Katniss gave Peeta somber look; she didn’t know what was sadder—that he made the joke about his mother’s abuse, or that it really wasn’t a joke. He looked at his watch, and she thought that it was to avoid talking about his mother anymore. “We better get going. I told Johanna that I’d pick them up at 7:30.”

They arrived at Annie and Johanna’s apartment, and they were already waiting for them. The two certainly didn’t look like a pair of factory girls. Johanna’s _Sabrina_ bob was perfectly styled, and she wore a form-fitting black pencil skirt and pale pink lace sleeveless blouse. Annie looked like an angel in her pastel floral taffeta dress with a wide, pale green sash that accentuated her curves. Her dark hair was pulled up in an elegant French twist, and she wore a thick rope of costume pearls. 

They made the short drive to Peeta’s former home, where he helped all the girls from the car, his wife last. “Have I mentioned how lovely you look tonight?”

“No, but I forgive you,” she said thoughtfully. “You’ve had a lot on your mind lately.”

“Well, you look beautiful,” he said sincerely. “I really like your hair in curls.”

She laughed, “Don’t get used to it. It took my mother and Prim two hours to do it. None of us are excited to go through all that again.”

“I bet not,” he smiled. “Don’t worry, I like the braid as well.”

“You look awfully sharp tonight, yourself,” she said, appraising his grey suit, and then straightened his tie. He smiled with pride.

Johanna huffed from the sidewalk, “Are you two love birds done whispering sweet nothings yet? Some of us are cold out here and want a martini to warm us up!”

“Yes, Jo,” Katniss sighed.

Peeta offered her his arm and whispered, “Together?”

“Together,” she repeated and took his arm, and they walked up to the door with Annie and Johanna following closely behind.

Peeta knocked on the door. His mother answered the door with a fake smile plastered on her face. It disappeared the second she saw who was at the threshold.

“Good evening, Mother,” Peeta said politely, and he was greeted with a glare.

“Peeta,” she said coldly, and her mouth made a thin line. The elder Mrs. Mellark completely ignored the younger. “I see that you brought more guests, too.”

“Yes, I did,” he replied casually. “This is Annie and Johanna, they’re on the guest list. Mr. Odair asked me to bring them.”

“Oh, well in that case, you ladies are welcome,” Mrs. Mellark said, a bit more politely and opened the door wide. Katniss did not miss the scathing look that her mother-in-law gave her. Peeta took the ladies coats and directed them to the setting room.

“I see where you get your charm from, Peeta,” Johanna mockingly said within earshot of Mrs. Mellark. Katniss might have been more annoyed with her if she hadn’t thought the comment to be so funny, especially since Mrs. Mellark most likely took it to be a genuine compliment. 

The party was already in full swing; the buffet was packed with h’orderves and snacks, and big band music played on the record player. Almost instantly, Johanna pulled Annie towards the bar in the corner of the room. Katniss realized that the large and gaudy bar was not there the last time she was there. _I know where Peeta’s money went now._

The room was packed; some people Katniss knew, many others she didn’t.  She was a little dismayed, having no clue that the party would be so big. There must have been at least 40 people there and felt as nearly all were looking at her in judgment.

She was happy to see that Effie was schmoozing and Haymitch was at the bar, jovially chatting with some professional looking men. They were among the few friendly faces there.

Peeta’s father quickly found and told them that Mr. Odair had yet to arrive. Mr. Mellark insisted on doting on his daughter-in-law and got her some soda water and food to snack on.

Peeta’s oldest brother, Albert, came over to talk to them. He was more slender than his brother and looked the most like his mother in appearance, although thankfully he was much more pleasant. He reminded Katniss of what a younger Henk Mellark must have been like.

He greeted them warmly, shook his brother’s hand, and even gave Katniss a friendly hug.

“So, how is med school going?” Peeta asked.

“Good,” Al said simply, “I’ll be happy when it’s over. Lavinia would have come with me, but she had to work at the hospital tonight.”

 _‘I would rather be cleaning out bed pans than be here, too,’_ Katniss wanted to say.

“I would have come to see you two earlier, but I’ve been busy at school.  This is the first weekend I’ve had off in weeks.” Al told them. Katniss didn’t know what to think of Peeta’s relationship with his brothers; they seemed to genuinely care about each other, but they were not friends like she and Prim were. It made her a little sad, and she understood now why Peeta was always in awe of her family’s dynamics.

Finnick showed up a little after eight and was instantly the center of attention. Katniss had to hand it to him—he did light up a room. All the ladies young and old looked at him in awe, with the exception of Katniss. He waded through the crowd to Peeta and Katniss.

Finnick put an arm around her shoulder. “You clean up pretty good, Katniss. I can see some of that Sophia Loren in you now.”

Katniss deadpanned, “And you have all the charm of Cary Grant, it seems.”

“And none of it works on you,” he sighed and then looked at Peeta and asked. “How did you melt that iceberg?”

Peeta laughed diplomatically and chose not to answer, so Katniss did. “Some of us girls prefer sincerity to charm, although not everyone can tell the difference.”

“If more could, I would be in trouble,” Finnick said with a wink.

Mr. Mellark pulled Peeta away, promising to take him only for a few minutes, leaving Katniss and Finnick alone. He whispered to her, “So Peeta said that you and that Annie were friends?”

Katniss nodded, surprised at the lack of bravado in his tone.

“Do you think that you could introduce us?” he asked, as if he were a high-schooler with a crush. “I hated bothering her at work…I didn’t want to seem like the sort of jerk who harass her at work.”

“I guess I could,” she said hesitantly. She hadn’t really been on board with the plan, but there was something in his honesty that suddenly endeared him to her and figured than an introduction would not hurt.

They cut through the group of party goers sipping on cocktails and munching on chips and dip and meatballs on tooth picks. It took some work, considering how many people were vying for Mr. Odair’s attention, but he was skilled at deflecting people. Soon Katniss flagged Johanna and Annie, who were chatting with the bartender.

“Hello, Brainless,” Johanna greeted them. “Great party. I never imagined that you could fit so many stuck-ups in one room. It if wasn’t for the free booze, I might think about skipping out.”

Annie elbowed Johanna, and then whispered something to the effect of ‘behave’ into her ear. Katniss cringed at Johanna’s words; she hadn’t exactly been tactful or quiet. She smiled anyhow and made the introductions. Johanna instantly took Finnick’s hand in a firm handshake.

Annie shyly offered hers, and Finnick warmly took it in both of his and said, “You remind me of a beautiful poem, but you’ve made me forget words.”

“Oh,” was all Annie could manage in reply, and a subtle blush rose in her cheeks, and she shyly ducked her head.

Finnick’s demeanor changed when he let go of Annie’s hand and was again the jovial playboy, “If I would have known that Mellarks’ had such pretty girls on the assembly line then I would have come to visit a long time ago.”

Finnick told the pair about how he thought that Katniss would have liked to have killed him when they first met. He and Johanna conversed easily, and he seemed to enjoy her biting sense of humor, although his eyes were glued on Annie.

Katniss looked around the room and realized that she’d not seen Peeta in a long while; she was also curious as to where Delly was, if she was there at all, so she kept her eye out. Katniss was having trouble locating anybody in the room—it was crowded and she was short. She excused herself to go find Peeta, but found Madge along the way, and she felt obliged to visit with her.

She was in a pretty silver dress that was covered in metallic beads. The blonde sighed, “Finally, somebody I can talk to. Jon is talking football with anybody who will listen, and everybody else just wants to talk business. I’m avoiding Mrs. Mellark. I really am not in the mood to hear about how awful nearly everyone in the room is.”

Katniss had to smile at Madge’s bluntness.  She never imagined that she could be so honest.

As much as Katniss hated to ask, she gave in to her curiosity, “So is Delly here?”

“Yes, she got here just after Mr. Odair did,” Madge shared. “I think that she’s talking to Peeta somewhere. Mrs. Mellark made sure to find Peeta soon after she arrived. I think that they are over there,” she said and pointed across the room.

Katniss didn’t really want to go barging in on a conversation needlessly, but she wanted to see her husband.  She just felt better able to deal with everything when she was by his side.

Soon, she approached Peeta and a blonde who had her back to the party; thankfully the elder Mrs. Mellark was nowhere to be seen. Peeta looked a little uncomfortable but put on a smile the instant he saw his wife. “There you are…l was beginning to think that Finnick was trying to get you to run away with him.”

“No chance of that happening,” Katniss replied.

The blonde turned, and Katniss was a little surprised with what she saw. The shoemaker’s daughter was no longer how she remembered her—a lovely girl with a sweet face. She now knew why she’d not seen Delly: she simply didn’t recognize her. Delly’s hair was now platinum blonde instead of her natural shade. She was elegantly dressed in a black lace cocktail gown, and her face that was once sweet and round was now sharp and hollow, like someone far thinner than they ought to be. She and Madge must have been nearly the same dress size now, even though Delly’s frame was more robust. _If losing weight was supposed to make her prettier, someone was mistaken._ She certainly looked more mature, and perhaps some would consider her classy, but Katniss thought that plump Delly was more appealing.

Delly put on her biggest smile, and even Katniss knew that it was fake.

Peeta put his hand on his wife’s waist and pulled her tight to his side. “Del, you remember Katniss of course?”

“How could I forget?” she said in an upbeat tone, but her sad eyes betrayed her. “You’re looking well, Katniss.”

“Thank you,” Katniss replied. “I like your dress.”

“Thank you, it’s Chanel.”

“Oh,” Katniss said, but she had no clue what Chanel was. She made a mental note to ask Prim. (She became very knowledgeable about fashion while she read magazines when she was ill.) “It’s lovely.”

“Peeta and I were just talking about old times,” Delly beamed and rattled off half dozen things she and Peeta used to do when they were growing up: Drawing on the sidewalk with chalk, going to Sunday school together, playing house…she prattled on and on. Katniss felt as if she were being reminded that Delly had been a part of Peeta’s life much longer. She gritted her teeth, smiled, and started to tune her out. Peeta squeezed her lightly with the hand that held her, as if he knew she was getting annoyed.

Mrs. Mellark walked over to the group and smiled triumphantly with a martini glass in hand, casting Katniss a side-eyed glance and declared, “Oh, don’t the pair of you look wonderful, together again.” Obviously addressing Delly and Peeta, “But then you two have always looked well together.”

Delly giggled girlishly and petted the shoulder of Peeta’s suit. “We’re a matched set tonight.”

“Yeah,” Peeta said sarcastically, but there was an edge to his voice. “We could pass for brother and sister.”

Delly’s expression fell, and she quickly withdrew her hand. Mrs. Mellark’s face became serious, and she said coldly, “Peeta, it is time for a toast. Your father is no good at them, most people don’t understand his accent. Why don’t you go make one in Mr. Odair’s honor? Katniss, could you help me in the kitchen?”

She had a sudden feeling of dread. The very last thing she wanted to do was to be alone with her mother-in-law, but she very well couldn’t deny her, especially in front of Delly.

“Um, alright,” Katniss said.

Peeta gave her a concerned look; she replied with a subtle nod to affirm to him that it was alright.

“Come along, Katniss,” Mrs. Mellark said briskly and walked towards the kitchen. Katniss had to hurry to keep up.

As soon as they were behind closed doors, Katniss saw Mrs. Sae and an unfamiliar woman dressed in maid uniforms, and she realized that she’d not been brought in there to help with hostess duties. Mrs. Mellark snapped her fingers at the maids, “Go check on the food.”

The two quickly left; Mrs. Sae did not look happy to be forced out of the room.  When they were alone, the silence was eerie.

Katniss cleared her throat. “It’s a lovely party. Your new bar is very nice. It must have cost about …five hundred dollars.”

“It is very rude to talk about money,” Mrs. Mellark snapped. “But yes, I recently happened into some extra spending money.”

“Why did you bring me in here?”

“I have an offer for you,” the tall woman said and leaned against the counter. “I will give you ten times the amount of money I took out of Peeta’s accounts if you just disappear.”

“What?!”

“I will give you five thousand dollars to leave Peeta and move out of town, preferably out of state…I’ve heard that Florida is nice.”

Katniss couldn’t believe what she was hearing; she hadn’t thought that even Mrs. Mellark would go so low. Before she could stop herself, she asked, “What about the baby?”

“Get rid of it. Put it up for adoption. I don’t really care. I just want you and it out of my family’s life, because you’ve ruined all my plans,” she said evenly, even though Katniss could hear the fury in her voice just under the surface and saw that the martini glass shook in her hand. “If you leave, everything can go back to the way it was. Peeta will be happier in the long run. Look around the party out there—you don’t belong here. He would be better off without you, and it.”

Katniss felt as if she’d been slapped in the face, and she didn’t know how to respond other than to hiss, “How dare you tell me that!”

Suddenly someone burst through the door, “There you are, sweetheart!” Haymitch slurred.  “The boy is looking for you.” He stumbled over to her and put his hand around her shoulder and led her out the kitchen door. Instead of heading towards the party, he pushed her down the hallway.

“Okay spill it,” he said, sounding far more sober than he did just moments before.

“P-Peeta’s mother just offered me money to leave him and skip town,” she whispered, still trying to process it herself.

“How much?” he wondered.

“Five thousand,” she said and looked at the floor.

“Don’t worry about her, sweetheart, she’s just trying to get under your skin.”

“She said that the baby and I were going to ruin him.”

“Never mind that old bag,” Haymitch spat. “Peeta survived her, and if that didn’t ruin him then nothing will. That boy has thrived since he’s been with you.  He finally has something of his own. The only thing that could hurt him now would be losing you and his baby.”

“She wanted me to ‘get rid’ of the baby,” she whispered so softly that she wondered if he even heard her, and tears stung her eyes. “Why does Henk stayed married to her?”

“He’s old-fashioned, and he believes once you’re married, you stayed married,” Haymitch explained. “If she signed a deal with the devil himself I doubt that he’d leave that miserable harpy. Don’t ask me why he puts up with her, because I can’t think of a reason.” He pulled out a handkerchief and offered it to her. “Here don’t cry, your makeup will run. Take it, it’s clean, or at least Effie said it was.”

She smiled at him and took it and dried her eyes. He pulled a flask from his pocket and took a drink. “I like you two kids. That’s why I gave you the rings. You remind me a lot of me and Maysi, well sort of. You’re like me and the boy is more like she was, upbeat and optimistic. If that lunatic of a mother of his thinks that he’d be better off without you, then she doesn’t know him at all.”

She finally cracked a little smile. “Should I tell Peeta what his mother said?”

“No,” Haymitch replied after some thought. “He’s got enough on his plate right now. His mom is nuts and he knows it, plus she’ll deny it if it brought up, and it will just cause turmoil in the family. Just forget about it, she’s probably had too many gin and tonics. Now let’s get back in there before everyone thinks that we’ve been necking.”

“Oh yes, because that will be everybody’s first assumption,” Katniss said sarcastically, “More like I had to keep you from throwing up in one of the house plants.”

“That’s my girl,” he chuckled and patted her back. They rejoined the party, where Effie promptly scolded them for being gone so long, and told them that Peeta had already made his toast, and it was shame that they had missed it because he had the whole room in stitches.

Peeta and Finnick were at the other end of the room, jovially chatting with Annie and Johanna. Katniss approached them.

“No alcohol tonight?” Katniss teased her husband, who had an only bottle of Coca-Cola in his hand.

“No, one hangover this week is enough.” He looked closely at his wife and asked, “Are you alright? You look a little tired.”

Katniss shrugged her shoulders. “I think that all the cigarette smoke and stale air is getting to me.”

“It is a bit stuffy in here,” he agreed. “Would you like to go home?” 

She liked the idea of leaving, but she remembered the girls, “What about Annie and Johanna?”

“Oh, I’ll make sure that they make it home,” Finnick volunteered, startling Katniss, who did not know that he had been listening in. “I promise to be a perfect gentleman.”

“I’m holding you to that,” she sternly warned.

Peeta made his apologies to his dad and got their coats as quickly as he could, but she didn’t feel like it was fast enough.  She just wanted to put as much distance between her and this place.

They got into the car, and Peeta asked as soon as they pulled out of the drive. “So, what did mother want?”

“Oh, you know the usual, to insult me,” she said, reasoning that it wasn’t a total lie. “Thankfully Haymitch came to save me.”

“I told you that he was likable enough,” Peeta grinned. “She wasn’t too bad, was she?”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle,” she tried to dismiss his concern. She wanted to change the subject before the urge to tell him what his mother really said became too strong.  “So, how did you feel about seeing Delly again?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “She really didn’t seem like Delly, she was so…I don’t know what to say she was like.”

“So you didn’t want to instantly leave me for her the moment you saw her like some people wanted?” she mused.

“Not even close,” he affirmed. “Dressing her up like Marilynn Monroe for one night isn’t going to change anything. I’ve known Delly my whole life and never wanted to be anything other than her friend. After one rainy drive with you, I wanted to be my wife.”

“I thought that you wanted to marry from the first day of school,” she challenged playfully.

“I _fantasized_ about marrying you from the first day of school,” he corrected. “I wanted to be with you for real and forever after I actually got to know you. I tried dating other girls, but I never felt for them like I do for you. Especially after that first kiss—I was a goner for sure.”

She kissed his cheek and said, “I think I was too, but I just couldn’t admit it.”

In the glow of the streetlights outside of the car, she could see him beaming and she knew that Haymitch was right: there was nothing else Peeta wanted than to be with her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope that you enjoyed it!
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as izzysamson.


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to wish all my readers a belated Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has taken the review this story!
> 
> I would also like to thank my beta-extraordinars Court81981 and Kismet 4891! You ladies are wonderful!

**Always a Blessing**

**Chapter 8**

**July 1955**

Katniss listened to the mechanical and rhythmic sounds of the assembly line. Being on an assembly line certainly wasn’t her dream job, but it helped to pay the bills. She’d found ways to make it entertaining and challenging and had made a game to see how many pies or doughnuts she could package in five minutes time; twenty-seven pies and twenty-four bags of doughnuts were her personal bests.

Johanna would scold, “Stop that overachieving crap, brainless! They’re gonna expect that kind of performance all the time. And the worst part is that Cray would take all the credit for it.”

So Katniss often found herself holding back; she didn’t want Cray to get a pat on the back for her hard work, especially when he wouldn’t stop _patting_ her backside.  She cringed at the thought of his stubby little hands on her.

Cray was all over all of the girls, with the possible exception of Johanna. She’d accosted him twice. The first time was before Katniss started working there, but she’d heard about it. Cray had palmed one of Johanna’s breasts; she kneed him in the groin.  He didn’t report that incident.

The second time was a couple of weeks after Katniss had begun to work at the bakery. Cray had cornered Annie, and by the look on her face, she was not at all comfortable at what he was whispering in her ear. Johanna yanked him away from Annie by the ear. He called her a dyke, which she didn’t like at all, and somehow he’d wound up with a bloodied nose.

Cray attempted to have her fired. Johanna appealed to Haymitch, who was firmly on her side and tried get Cray fired, to no avail. Mr. Mellark (as Katniss would later learn) was too apt to trust in people and believed Cray’s story that it all was a huge misunderstanding and that he was simply being affectionate with the girls. Both Cray and Johanna got warnings and that was about it.

Cray did leave all the girls alone for a while, but now he was back to his old tricks, and he was getting bolder. Katniss was getting molested about once a week now; she didn’t dare bend over to pick something up when Cray was lurking about.

As luck would have it, all of her doughnut bags were sticking together today; about every five bags, two would stick together and one would fall to the floor. She looked around to make sure that her supervisor was busy elsewhere. Katniss didn’t see him, but she did catch a glimpse of Peeta from across the way, making his afternoon rounds, and he gave her a little wave. She gave him a half smile and bent down to pick up a lost bag. When she moved to stand, she felt a pair of hands on her hips and a body pressing on her rear.

It was Cray, he leered, “You’ve got about the finest ass I’ve ever seen.”

Instinctually she pulled away, and then threw her leg back kicking him, she made contact with his shin and he cried out. She turned to see Cray grabbing his leg, “You stupid sl—,” but his comment was cut off when a blur of blond hair in a crisp white shirt pushed Cray against a machine.

Peeta must have come running towards them when he witnessed Cray touching her. He had the shorter man by the collar, and he yelled over the machines, “I’m fucking going to kick your ass up your shoulders if I ever catch you touching _my_ girl—or any other girl—in this factory ever again!”

All the girls on the lines stopped and watched, with a little satisfaction, Cray’s surprised and fearful face, “I-I wasn’t d-doing…”

“I saw you Cray, and I know all about you,” Peeta hissed angrily and tightened his grip. “These women come here to do a job and get a paycheck, not to be touched by the likes of you!” A couple of the men who worked on the loading dock had coming running to see what the commotion was all about: the Rowan brothers, Castor and Pollux, pulled Peeta off of Cray.

Peeta’s face was bright flushed with fury; she’d never seen him so upset. Katniss touched his arm. His face softened some when he looked at her, and he took a few deep breaths before warning, “Cray, you leave these girl the hell alone. Believe me, I will hear about it if you so much as rub shoulders with one of these ladies. My father will fire your ass, and then I will personally call every place of business in this town and tell them about your antics.”

“You wouldn’t do that!” Cray said nervously.

“I would,” Peeta said coldly and straightened his shirt.

Cray stalked away to the break room. Peeta looked around him and saw that everyone was still watching him. He gave everyone his warmest smile, “Show’s over now, so everyone can go back to work.”Castor and Pollux walked away, back towards the dock.

 The women all turned to go back, Katniss included, but Peeta grabbed her by the hand and whispered, “Are you alright?” She nodded. He gave her his million-dollarsmile. “Good, we’ll talk when I drive you home.”

Katniss got back to work on the very backed up line. She, Annie, and Johanna worked quickly, trying to get caught back up. Bristel and Leevy were too busy talking amongst themselves and giving Katniss nasty looks to think about something as trivial as work.

Johanna was beyond annoyed and hissed at the pair, “Would you two hens stop your cackling and get to work?!”

Leevy straightened her shoulders. “We were just saying it’s amazing how nothing gets resolved until Cray gets caught feeling up Peeta’s pet.”

Johanna rolled her eyes, “Blondie would have done that if he saw Cray do that to anybody, and today it just so happened to be Katniss. And what does it matter as long as he stops playing grab ass with us? Unless you’re going to miss his little sausage paws all over you?”

Leevy gave Johanna a blank stare and Bristel shook her head.

Johanna rolled her eyes and finished with, “Now you two get back to work, maybe if we can prove that we don’t need Cray’s slimy carcass around here then he might get moved or fired. Stupid hags,” Johanna said added under her breath and threw herself back to work after giving Katniss a reassuring wink.

Katniss was a little conflicted; she was proud that Peeta had come to her defense, but what happened today was the very sort of spectacle that she was hoping to avoid.

By the end of the work day, they were all caught back up and Cray had yet to return to the line. Katniss walked out of the locker room, and Peeta was waiting there for her. They exchanged a few pleasantries, but on the whole were quiet until they got into the car.

“So, did Cray run off and go tattle to your dad?” Katniss wondered aloud.

“He tried, but Dad was gone and Haymitch was the only one in the office and I got to him first,” Peeta said with a little pride. “Haymitch told Cray to consider this to be his second official warning and if there are any more incidents then he’ll be fired.”

“How many times does this stuff have to happen?” she sighed.

“Cray has been with the factory since the day it was opened,” he explained. “Dad feels like he owes him something, but I don’t know why. The man costs us more in productivity and lost employees than he is worth…If I were running the factory, firing him would be the first thing I’d do.”

Katniss laughed, “If you were running things then we’d really be the talk of the factory.”

“If I were the boss, you wouldn’t be on the line,” he said and put his arm around her shoulder. He said dreamily, “I’d have a chair for you at my desk, and you could be my secretary.”

Katniss admitted with a grin, “I can’t type to save my soul.”

“Well, then that leaves me no choice,” he grinned. “I’ll have to marry you to keep the gossip at bay.”

Katniss rolled her eyes and shook her head at his silliness and then became more serious, “You can’t call me ‘your girl’ at work. It will just make things harder for me in the fall.”

Peeta let out an exasperated sigh, “Why do you keep saying that? I have no intention of breaking up with you ever…I want to be with you as long as you’ll have me.”

“You’re so sweet,” she whispered. She knew that he believed what he was saying at the moment but that he’d change his mind sooner or later.

 

**November 1955**

The air was crisp, and there were more leaves on the ground then in the trees. Fall was in full swing and winter felt right around the corner. When Katniss looked at the calendar, she could not believe that she and Peeta had been married for two months, and when she put her hand on her belly she could not believe that their baby was growing. Her ever-widening waist had given way to an actual baby bump.

At the last family dinner with her family, her mother looked her over and declared, “Oh, you’re carrying high.  The baby is going to be a girl for sure.”

By the look on Peeta’s face, Katniss could tell that he was pleased as punch at the prediction.

Her clothes were getting tighter, and she would be out of them soon.  She’d actually broken down and ordered some maternity clothes from the JCPenney’s catalog. She couldn’t bring herself to go shopping at the local department store—too many judgmental looks.

 She was making dinner: hamburgers and home fries.  The new phone rang and she picked it up, “Hello?”

“Hi, Katniss,” Peeta warmly greeted. Katniss’s heart sank, calling at this time in the evening meant only one thing: he was going to be working late, again. Almost every night for the past two weeks he’d not been home until late. He, Haymitch, and surprisingly Finnick had been working day and night on plans for the new addition: drawing up plans, crunching numbers, discussing what sort of equipment would be needed. She knew that he was working hard, but that didn’t make her any less lonely when he was gone.

“You’re working late again?” she said, trying to disguise the disappointment in her voice.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, we’re on a roll here tonight,” Peeta explained. “We almost have the new configuration figured out.”

“Do you want me to make dinner for you?”

“No, Finnick is going to The Hob to get us dinner.”

“Oh.” This time she didn’t tried to hide her frustration.

“I’m sorry, Katniss I really am,” he said regretfully before more cheerfully adding, “But I told Annie and Johanna that you could use some company tonight. I think they said that they’d be there about six o’clock or so.”

“Alright,” she replied. While she was annoyed that he was making social plans for her, she would be happy for the company. Though she was usually comfortable with being on her own, twelve or more hours of it every day was starting to get old. She didn’t even have the car today to go visit her family or just to get away for a while.

“I hope that you’re not upset with me,” Peeta said, with a bit of uncertainty in his voice. Honestly she was, but she knew that if she admitted that he would take it personally and feel badly.

“No, I just miss you,” she told him honestly.

“This is all for us and the baby,” he affirmed. Time and again, he’d shared with how he wanted the bakery to be in the family for generations to come and how to ensure that they stayed competitive with varied, quality products will help that to make it happen.

“I know,” she sighed. The line was quiet for a moment. “I guess I’d better let you get to work.”

“Oh, alright. I’ll try not to be too late tonight,” he promised. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” she replied. “Bye, Peeta.”

“Bye, Katniss,” he said and hung up the phone. Katniss put the receiver back in its place and then looked at the clock. It was nearly six, and the girls would be there soon.

She decided to put on some nicer clothes before her company arrived; she’d been running around in her dad’s patched trousers and one of Peeta’s old shirts all day. She went to their bedroom and changed into a blouse and Peeta’s grey and orange sweater. It kept the chill away and made her feel closer to her husband when he was away. Also, the fact that its bulkiness hid her growing midsection was another plus.

Katniss went to the kitchen to finish making dinner. Ripper soon started barking, letting her know that her company had arrived. Her hands were full, and since it was just Annie and Johanna she hollered, “Let yourself in!”

She heard the door open and a male voice say, “Down, girl.”

Katniss froze; she knew that voice well, but it wasn’t Peeta, Haymitch or her father. She popped her head out of the kitchen and saw someone who she didn’t expect to see.

“Gale?!” she questioned.

He waved from the setting room where he was patting Ripper on the head, “Hey ya, Catnip.”

She walked into the living room but kept a distance from him. “What are you doing here?”

“I uh,” he hesitated. “I came to give you a long overdue apology. I did some asking around and found out where you lived, and then I waited until I thought that baker b—,” he quickly corrected himself when Katniss scowled at him. “Sorry, I meant, Peeta. I thought that I should wait until Peeta was home to try to talk to you. I would hate for anyone to jump to conclusions.”

“Thank you for that,” she replied honestly. She knew what people would say about a single man visiting a married woman while she was alone in her secluded house. “Peeta is working late tonight, but I have some friends coming over in a little bit.”

“Does he _work late_ a lot?” Gale asked sarcastically. “A little birdy told me that he and that Odair guy got soused at Caesar’s Bar a couple of weeks ago.”

“Was that ‘little birdy’ a trampy waitress?” Katniss retorted. Judging by the guilty look on his face, she’d hit the nail on the head. “Did she also tell you that it was the only time that Peeta has been drunk…ever?!” She began to feel her temper flare, “Goodness knows I can’t count the times you went out drinking and showed up to Snow’s farm hungover. So why are you here, Gale?”

 He looked a little ashamed of himself. “I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted when I saw you in September.”

She snapped, “You’re doing a bang up job of it.”

 “I know, look I’m sorry,” he said sincerely, more like the best friend that he used to be. “I guess that I also want to just see how my friend was doing. I’ve missed you, Catnip. I never thought that you and I wouldn’t be on speaking terms. I came back from the service, and nothing was the same. You were the last girl I ever thought that would elope with someone, especially an arrogant rich boy, and get knocked up.”

If she hadn’t known Gale so well, she would have been offended by his words. Over the years, they’d learned how to be brutally honest with one another, and she knew that was simply the way Gale spoke, and not a slight against her. Neither one of them was very good with niceties; maybe that was why they’d gotten along so well growing up and why they never would have made a good couple.

“I never expected it either,” she admitted. Despite that, she still felt that she should defend her husband, “Just because Peeta grew up with more than you and me it doesn’t automatically make him arrogant. If you were acquainted with him at all, you’d know that. He is the kindest sweetest person that I’ve ever met. He is so inherently good.”

 “I’m glad to hear that,” he said in an almost tone cut. “I can hear in your voice how much you care about him. If you were any other girl, I would have thought you’d done it, in part, for the money, but looking around this place I can see that isn’t so.”

Katniss gritted her teeth then answered evenly, “Peeta’s parents are wealthy, but his mother doesn’t like to share, especially with Peeta since he married me.”

“I can see that,” he replied and looked around the rustic little house. “Hell, I could have done better than this for you, I never would have asked you to live in a house in this rough of shape. I also wouldn’t willingly leave you alone at night.”

That comment went too far, and she replied with a bit of authority, “I was the one that convinced Peeta that we should live here. And he is working hard so that we can afford to get a better place. Everything he does is for me and the baby.”

He looked a little taken aback by the comment, but before he could reply, Ripper began to bark at the next car to pull into the drive.

“My friends are here,” she announced. If Effie or her mother were here that would have reminded her to do the polite thing and invite him to dinner, but she never was known for her manners and Gale knew it.

He nodded and took the queue to leave. He opened the door and Katniss saw him out to the porch, Annie and Johanna were getting out of their car.

“Why hello,” Johanna welcomed when she approached the house, “Aww, did you get me something, Katniss? He’s just the way I like ‘em tall, dark, and handsome.”

Gale cast Katniss a confused look, and she rolled her eyes. “Gale, these are my friends, Annie Cresta and Johanna Mason, I used to work with them at the factory. Ladies, this is my—” she took a fraction of a second to think of the proper word, because at the moment she didn’t know what they were, she finally settled on, “friend, Gale Hawthorne, we grew up together.”

“What a lucky girl you were,” Johanna smiled suggestively and looked Gale up and down like a dog would a bone. “If I’d grown up with a boy like this, he’d be my man by now.” He had a shocked expression on his face. Katniss found it comical. Before she was ‘all grown up,’ she’d seen him look at many girls with hungry eyes. Obviously, he didn’t know what to do when the shoe was on the other foot.

“Johanna!” Annie whispered, “You’re making him uncomfortable.”

“Oh, he likes it; he just won’t admit it,” Johanna waved off her friend and winked at Gale. “Anyhow I’m sure he’s spoken the very same way about girls before, haven’t you, soldier boy?”

Gale was at a loss and asked, “How did you know that I was in the army?”

Johanna gave him a bittersweet smile. “I was an Army brat. I could smell it on you from a mile away: the stance and the haircut.”

“Well, if you are going to stand here and flirt all night,” Annie said loudly and put her arm around Katniss and steered her towards the door, “I’m going to go take Katniss inside. The poor thing doesn’t have a coat. Nice to meet you, Mr. Hawthorne.”

“You too, Miss Cresta,” Gale returned then looked to Katniss, “I’ll see you around, Catnip.”

“Bye, Gale,” Katniss said evenly and went back into the house. Annie helped her to finish dinner and set the little kitchen table, and Johanna came in a few minutes later.

“Katniss, what is your secret?” Johanna asked coyly.

“What are you talking about?”

“I was just curious about how you got all these lookers after you,” Johanna teased, “You hide cookies and cans of beer in your bra or something?”

Annie and Johanna both laughed, and even Katniss cracked a smile.

“Johanna, you shouldn’t have harassed that boy so much,” Annie chided her friend.

“He didn’t look too much of a boy to me,” Johanna grinned. “So who is Gale Hawthorne anyways?My interest is piqued.”

Katniss briefly explained the story: that they were best friends then went on a few dates, but it came to nothing because she didn’t feel ‘that way’ about him.

“So, basically,” Johanna interjected at the end of the tale.  “He’s upset that Peeta popped your cherry and got you pregnant before he could?” Annie pinched Johanna’s arm she let out, “Ow, well that what it looks like!”

Katniss had to laugh at the pair then agreed, “It looks that way.”

After, the trio ate dinner and got caught up; they had not seen each other since the night of the cocktail party. Katniss had come to find that Finnick had spent much of his free time at Annie and Johanna’s apartment. She was surprised to find out that he’d been a perfect gentleman.

Johanna made a revolted face, “It is so boring.  The two of them sit around and talk about poetry—and not even the good, saucy stuff. They sit there and reciting crap in Shakespeare talk. It’s not even entertaining. They sit on opposite sides of the couch…even if I’m not in the room.”

“We’re just friends,” Annie said softly. “I’m too damaged to be anything more.”

“Honey, I promise you, he wants to be more,” Johanna said earnestly, all of the earlier humor gone. “All you would have to do is give him the word, and he’d whisk you off in his fancy green Mercury to his little cottage by the sea that he’s been telling us about.”

“Johanna,” Annie said warningly; her voice had an edge to it that Katniss had never heard before. “Drop it… I don’t want to talk about Finnick Odair anymore!”

The subject was changed, and Annie was back to her sweet self. The girls stayed for nearly three hours and Johanna was kind enough to fill the fireplace before they left.

After they left, Katniss felt profoundly alone. She looked at Haymitch’s house, and even he wasn’t home yet. She sighed in frustration and got ready for bed. As she lay in bed, she thought about Gale’s unexpected visit and didn’t really know what it was all about. Was he there to apologize, or to check up on her? In a roundabout way, she was irritated with Peeta for not being there to prove to Gale what a good husband he was. She would have to tell her husband that Gale was there, but thought it best not to repeat their whole conversation.

Ever since the Delly incident, she now had a new perspective on how Peeta must feel whenever Gale was mentioned. It was awful; she knew that Peeta felt nothing romantic towards Delly, but knowing that she had once (and still might) care deeply for him made her Katniss a little jealous.

She feel deeply asleep, and sometime later she felt the bed shift and a pair of warm lips on hers, waking her with a start.

“It’s me,” her husband whispered, and then she allowed herself to melt into his kiss. She wanted to feel him to know that he was there with her finally. He looked like a dream; he’d left the living room light on and it cast a halo-like light on him through the door.

She rasped, “I missed you.”

He deepened the kiss and settled over top of her. She could feel that he was already stripped down to his shorts. His hands found their way up her nightgown, and he deftly hooked her panties and pulled them off her body. When they finally broke apart for air, he panted, “I missed you, too, and I want to do something to make up for it.”

“What’s that?” she asked.

He began to stroke the apex of her thighs. “It’s something that we’ve never done before and that I’ve never even heard until recently,” he shared; she could tell by the tone of his voice that he was really excited about it.

“Oh,” she breathed in reply to both the comment and his exquisite ministrations. Then she began to move her hips in tandem with his hand. She made a sigh of complaint when he stopped and settled back over her.

“Yeah, but you’re going to have to trust me,” he cautioned and nuzzled her ear. “Please, let me try this.”

She nodded in agreement, and she could feel Peeta smile wide against her skin, and then he pulled her nightgown off of her body. He kissed his way down her body, stopping at each breast to worship it with his mouth before moving lower. Peeta made another stop at the lump in her belly but that kiss was chaste. Katniss knew that that one was more meant for the baby than her. 

His hands crept up her thighs and began to part them slowly while his head moved lower and lower still. Peeta used his fingers to dip into her to test her readiness. She was little aghast when he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean and made a sound of contentment.  Katniss was still ignorant of what ‘the something new’ was, that was until she felt his breath on her most private parts.

She gasped, “Peeta?!” and tried to close her legs.

“Shh, just relax,” he soothed and gently pried her legs apart. His mouth made contact with her wet core. He started by making passes with his tongue before he drew her sensitive nub into his mouth.

Her mind raced with a hundred thoughts. _That can’t taste good. This feels incredible. There is no way that this is sanitary. I should tell him to stop…but I really don’t want to._

He continued to work on her, and she could feel a familiar tension building deep in her belly. She tried to squeeze her legs together, but Peeta stood his ground, so to speak. No matter how she squirmed and thrashed, he held her in place until she came, calling his name.

Before she even recovered, Peeta had his boxers pulled down, and he loomed over top of her. “Katniss can I?” he pled. “Can I be inside of you now? That was so…Please, I really need to be inside you.”

She nodded and was almost instantly filled with him, and she heard him groan in satisfaction. He latched on to one of her breasts and thrust into her; she could tell that he was holding back.

She gave him permission to let go, and he quickened his pace. He released inside her, sooner than she would have liked, but after the way he’d made her come she wasn’t about to complain.

“I’m really sorry,” he said sincerely as he slumped to her side. “I nearly lost it when I was um, _kissing_ you down there…Did you like it?”

She was almost too mortified to answer, almost. She half hid her face with her hand answered softly, “Yes”.

Peeta gave her a satisfied smile. “Good, because I would like to do that again sometime.”

“You liked doing it?” she asked with some uncertainty.

“Yeah, I heard about it couple of weeks ago, but I wasn’t sure how to go about doing it, and I didn’t know how you’d react.”

“So why tonight?” Her curiosity was getting the best of her.

“I wanted to make up for all the time I’ve been spending at work lately,” he told her and began to play with a strand of her silken hair. “I just wanted to do something special, and Finnick promised that this would be something you’d love.”

Katniss gasped and gave him a half-hearted slap on the arm. “You talked to Finnick about what we do in bed?!”

“No,” he laughed and lifted his hands in surrender. “He was talking in generalities, and I made some mental notes.”

“You two talk about sex?” she questioned, slightly horrified. For some reason she’d never imagined Peeta talking to someone else about what happened behind closed doors.

“Not about _us_ , exactly” he made clear. “But I had some questions, and I really have no one to talk to. I can’t ask my dad, and I’m not desperate enough to approach Haymitch. I can’t ask Al about it over the phone. Jon is out of the question for lots of reasons. So I asked Finnick for some pointers, because I just want do everything I can to keep you happy.”

“Oh, Peeta,” she whispered and kissed his cheek. “ _You_ make me happy.”

He gave her his sweetest smile, “You make me happy too. But that doesn’t mean that I can’t make you even happier still.”

“I suppose that you couldn’t have found a better source of information than Finnick,” she surmised. “Good thing you didn’t ask your brother Jon. I think that Madge’s virginity is still intact as her circle pin suggests. You would just make him mad knowing that you have sex all the time and he that isn’t.”

Peeta chuckled, “I’ll just have to asking him something now, simply to remind him of that fact.”

They both laughed heartily. When Peeta got up turn off the lights and to crack the window, she remembered that she’d not yet mentioned Gale’s visit. She thought about telling but then quickly decided against it. Right now they were content, and she didn’t want to ruin the jovial mood. _It can wait until morning._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr as izzysamson.


	9. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! First let me say thanks to everyone who has taken the time to comment on this story, it really means a lot and I read every single one. I know that it has been way too long since I last updated this story, but life was crazy there for a while and I also wrote two submissions for s2sl.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful betas, Court81981 and kismet4891. They also contributed some steamy stories to s2sl. So go check them out if you want something great to read, it’s not too late to donate if you haven’t already.

 

**Always a Blessing**

**Chapter 9**

**July 1955**

“Where are you taking me?” Katniss asked when Peeta turned down a street that they usually didn’t go down.

“Oh, I thought that I would change our routine of going to the Hob and necking and instead I would take you to my house to meet someone very special.”Katniss froze and stared at him. He grinned. “I thought that you wanted to see my house.”

“I wish that you would have let me know,” she scolded lightly. “I would have dressed nicer.”

“Believe me the person that you’re about to meet won’t care a bit about how you dress,” Peeta promised.

She tried to get details about who they were going to see, but he wouldn’t divulge a single clue, other than it wasn’t his mother.

Peeta pulled into his drive and then opened Katniss’s door. The house was even more intimidating up close—no detail was missed, the flowerbed was meticulously kept and the house was newly painted, even the yard jockey looked as if it had been done by a professional artist.

Peeta led her around to a side door and knocked persistently and loudly. Katniss looked at him in confusion; he gave her an impish grin and continued.

Soon the door opened and an elderly lady in a maid’s uniform and a blank face poked her head out. When the old lady made eye contact with Peeta, she smiled wide and shook her head, “You ornery little thing, you!”

“Hey, Mrs. Sae,” Peeta smiled and kissed the woman on the forehead. “I brought my girl over to meet you just like I promised.”

“So you did,” the elder woman said as she held her hand out to Katniss. “I thought that the name was familiar. Katniss. What a lovely name for a lovely girl! You’re an Everdeen aren’t you?”

Katniss nodded.

The older woman smiled and informed Katniss, “My mother was an Everdeen, I’m sure that were cousins of some sort.”

“More than likely,” Katniss agreed.

“No wonder I am so smitten with her,” Peeta teased and led them into the kitchen where he poured them all some sweet tea.

Mrs. Sae happily chatted with Katniss; the conversation was easy, as they knew many of the same people. The older woman also doted on Peeta and couldn’t resist telling an embarrassing story or two about him. Katniss found herself laughing. Peeta sat quietly at the little kitchen table and watched the women interact with a subtle smile; he seemed pleased that they were getting along so well.

After an hour and some BLT sandwiches, Peeta asked Katniss if she would like a tour of the house. She nodded and he took her by the hand and pushed through the kitchen door. Katniss was a bit taken aback by the grandeur of the paneled dining room, then only to be awed by the ultra modern den. Everything was so formal. She found it hard to believe Peeta preferred her family’s dingy little rental house to this.

About halfway through the formal sitting room he asked, “Katniss, you’re awfully quiet. Is everything alright?”

She nodded as she looked at the massive mirror above the marble fireplace, “Everything is just so,” she searched for a polite word, “- different. I couldn’t imagine living like this.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “It’s not great. Personally I think that most of it is ugly. I’m convinced that the interior designer was able to trick Mom into thinking that all his leftovers were fashionable.” He put his hands on her shoulders and whispered. “This is my parents’ house, not mine, I don’t want to live like this forever. Don’t get me wrong; I plan on having a nice home to raise my family, but nothing like this. I want to _live_ in my home, not just reside in it.”

The words struck Katniss as odd and she didn’t really understand what he was trying to tell her.

“Come with me,” he said with a lopsided grin and pulled her to the stairs. “There is one more room that I would like to show you.”

Once they reached the landing, he opened the first door on right. The room was far simpler than the rest of the house. There was a twin bed, a dresser and a desk. Ohio State, Reds, and Panem High pennants decorated the walls of the tidy little room, and she knew instantly that it was Peeta’s.

“What do you think?”

“It’s very you,” she grinned.

“This is the only place in this house that I feel comfortable,” Peeta shared. “I spend most of my time here.”

“What do you do in here?”

“Think about you mostly,” he replied and wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her ear. “I think about you more than is probably healthy.”

“What do you think about?” she asked naively.

“About times like this,” he whispered and began to knead her breasts. “But I never thought that I actually have you in here.”

“Peeta,” she sighed as he massaged her flesh.

“You have been with me in that bed at least a thousand times in my imagination.” A single hand descended down her body to the hem of her skirt, and he slowly dragged it up. “Ever since I knew what it was that people in love did in bed I have only ever thought of you.” His hand slipped into her panties and he found the spot that drove her into a frenzy.

Katniss clenched her jaw to resist moaning.

“I thought that once we started _being_ together that I wouldn’t think about it so much, but I was wrong,” he rasped. His fingers were lubricated with her arousal and he made small circles over her sensitive nub; his words were as intoxicating as his actions. “Now all I want to do is be with you every second of everyday. Sometimes even after we’ve been in the backseat of the car, I have come back here and take care of myself again. Just the thought of you drives me crazy, Katniss.”

She moaned and rocked against his hand. He squeezed her breast and pressed his hardened member into her back; soon she came. Peeta swallowed her scream with a kiss and held her steady while her knees trembled. When she recovered, he turned her around and began kiss her passionately and back her towards the bed.

Katniss suddenly woke from her haze and insisted, “Peeta, we can’t here!”

“Why?” he posed and popped the first button of her blouse?.

“Because,” she scolded him half-heartedly. She had reasons for stopping although she really didn’t want to either. “We have no condoms and this is your parents’ home and Mrs. Sae is downstairs.”

Peeta stopped regretfully. “I guess that you’re right.”He let go of her and stepped back, but he looked so crestfallen.

She put her arms around his neck and consoled him, “Why don’t we go for a drive?”

He nodded. “We can…I’m getting tired of sneaking around. I can’t wait for the day that we can be together all the time.”

“I know,” she said honestly. While she was enjoying her summer with Peeta, it was nerve wracking to be constantly at risk of being caught. All of the world thought that their relationship was wholesome while it was really illicit—or was it? She was always so confused when she tried to analyze what exactly they were doing, so she didn’t do it too often.

They straightened themselves up and went back down to the kitchen to tell Mrs. Sae goodbye and it wasn’t a moment too soon. They all heard the front door open, and Peeta froze and visibly tensed up. Katniss could hear a woman’s voice and judging by the tone she was not happy. “That Marion Gloss has got some nerve! Insinuating that my diamonds are fake. You couldn’t expect me to spend another second with her!” The woman burst through the kitchen swinging door and called angrily to her maid. “Sae, where is the Grey Goose?I need a martini!”

The tall blonde woman noticed her son and his guest for the first time, “Peeta” she acknowledged him and then looked Katniss up and down. “Who are you? Are you one of Sae’s granddaughters? You’d better not break anything like the other one.”

Katniss felt her eyes go wide and her jaw drop. No one had ever spoken so rudely to her and that was saying a lot. Peeta had once told her that Sae had a granddaughter that was _touched in the head_ and sometimes she had to bring her to work with her.

Mr. Mellark came through the door and gave everyone a bright smile. “Hi Peeta, who do we have here? Katniss, dear, how are you?”

“You know her?” Mrs. Mellark as her husband coldly.

“Well, of course,” the large man smiled, “she works at the factory. She’s quite the little worker.”

“Oh,” Peeta’s mother sneered.

Mr. Mellark engaged the young couple in pleasant conversation. Peeta eyed his mother nervously and Katniss took notice. Even she had to admit that his mother was very intimating; she seethed a superior attitude and literally looked down her nose at Katniss.

“So what are you doing here with a girl, alone, son?” Mrs. Mellark broke in.

“I forgot my wallet so I came back to get it and we ended up spending the evening talking to Mrs. Sae. She made us some sandwiches,” Peeta lied so flawlessly that Katniss bought the story although she knew that it was a fabrication.

Mrs. Mellark looked to the maid for confirmation. The old servant replied without batting an eye, “The girlie was in here with me the whole time.”

“You must be how Peeta has been spending all his time lately,” Mrs. Mellark commented, with contempt very obvious on in her voice.

“Katniss is my girlfriend, Mother,” Peeta said as if he were standing his ground. Katniss had a feeling that this must have been a topic between them.

“So it seems,” his mother said and set her jaw, a wicked grin crept onto her face. “Why don’t you bring her to dinner next Saturday? Albert is bringing his new girlfriend to the house, you know, the surgeon’s daughter? I was also going to ask Jon and Madge to come along, too.”

“Alright, Mother,” Peeta said evenly. “It will be a wonderful way for Katniss to get acquainted with everyone.”

Katniss was very uncomfortable being spoken about as if she weren’t there.

Peeta looked at his watch. “Well, we’d better get going; the movie will be starting soon.”

Katniss nodded in agreement, eager to get out of the tense kitchen. They made their farewells and Peeta led Katniss out by the hand.

As soon as they got into the car and he pulled out of the drive, he said, “I am so sorry, Katniss, they weren’t supposed to be back until much later.”

“It’s fine Peeta,” she consoled him. “Now I’m really happy that I made us stop in your room.”

He laughed nervously. “Me too, that could have been very bad…I’m sorry that I put you into that position. If you don’t want to go next week, we’ll come up with an excuse to get out of it.”

“No, it’s fine, I’ll go.” Then a thought occurred to her. “Unless you don’t want me there.”

“Oh my gosh, I didn’t mean it like that,” he corrected himself. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, and that’s what my mother will do all night.”

“There is one upside to being teased as a child. It gives you some pretty thick skin.”

“I’m going to do everything I can to keep her from hurting you,” he promised.

“I know you will,” she replied and snuggled her head on his shoulder. She then ran her hand over his fly—she just wanted to forget all the heavy issues weighing on her and indulge in the comfort of being with him physically.“Now how about we find a place to park, I have a favor to repay.”

She was in his lap the second the car was put into park; her hand was in his pants and she stroked him to completion. They switched to the backseat and where they made out until he was ready again. Their lovemaking lasted longer than it ever had; it was as if they were pledging themselves to each other without saying the words.

When they were both finally sated, the moon was high in the sky and it was nearly time for Katniss’s curfew. Saying goodnight was getting harder and harder, and it made Katniss wonder how in the world they were going to be able to say it for good in a few weeks.

 

**November 1955**

Katniss was bent over the ringer washer trying to get a stain out of Peeta’s khakis. Haymitch had given them his washing machine, since Effie had his laundry sent out. It had been huge help, but the clunky machine was still hard to use and it made Katniss’s back ache.

She angrily scrubbed the spot; she was being much more forceful than she had to be, but she was upset and it made her feel slightly better. The night before, she and Peeta had officially had their first fight.

He had actually come home before eight o’clock for the first time in weeks and she knew that he had something on his mind. Peeta was silent all through dinner and hardly spoke afterwards. Katniss finally asked him what the matter was.

He told her that Johanna had mentioned Gale Hawthorne’s visit a few days prior.

Katniss felt as if the floor had been pulled from underneath her. It had been three days since the unexpected visit from Gale. She had been trying to find the right moment to tell Peeta about it, but there never seemed to be the right moment. Either Peeta was too tired to talk or she didn’t want to ruin their only time together with talking about Gale and then it simply didn’t matter to her.

She even knew that the fight was silly while they were fighting. She’d never thought of Peeta as a pouter, but he was. She tried to explain what had happened (without telling Peeta about how Gale had criticized him, because would have only made things worse) and that he was there alone with her for all of maybe ten minutes before Annie and Johanna showed up.

He was expecting an apology and she didn’t feel as if she had anything to apologize for. Peeta was a sulker and Katniss was stubborn.

She replayed the fight in her head.

_“You have to tell me these things Katniss!” he said through gritted teeth. “I shouldn’t have to find out from someone else!”_

_“When was there time to tell you?!” she hissed. “I didn’t think that you wanted to hear about it when were in bed. You left in a hurry the next morning and I’ve hardly seen you since. The last thing I want to do in the few minutes a day I get to see you is talk about Gale Hawthorne.”_

_“I am working, Katniss! This is all for us,” he reminded her for the thousandth time._

They went back and forth like that for nearly an hour until Katniss got flustered and went to bed. She felt him come to bed well after midnight. They both stayed on their side, even though she wanted nothing more than to feel his arms around her. Yet she was determined to stand her ground.

She never really slept and felt guilty. Peeta left early without so much as a goodbye. That upset Katniss, and her guilt was replaced by annoyance with her husband.

She had always put him on a pedestal, thinking that he was so superior and that he would be the first to make peace. It was a little disappointing to find out that he was human, too. He made it easy to forget that he could be insecure as anybody, if not more so.

Katniss reversed the situation in her head and realized that he would have been much more sympathetic to her feelings. Just as he was starting to soften to the idea of apologizing to Peeta, the phone began to ring. She picked it up and answered, “Hello, Mellark residence.”

“Katniss?” a male voice replied.

“Finnick?” she guessed. The first thought in her head was a bad one. “Is there something wrong with Peeta?”

“No, Peeta’s fine,” he promised. “No, it’s Annie…she didn’t come to work today and Jo said that she has these ‘phases’ sometimes. I want to go check on her, but I thought that I shouldn’t do it alone and Jo can’t miss anymore work. I was wondering if you could go with me? Peeta said that you would.”

He sounded so worried that she couldn’t say no, “Alright, you’ll have to come get me.”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes,” Finnick said and hung up the phone.

Katniss blinked a couple of times to make sense of what just happened. She then hung up the receiver and went to the bedroom to change her clothes. Just as she buttoned up her blouse, there was a frantic knocking on her front door before Finnick let himself in.

He helped her to the car and they sped out of the driveway.

“Are you afraid that she’s hurt?” she asked, hinting that he was driving recklessly.

“I don’t like her being alone when she is feeling low,” Finnick answered. “Bad things happen when someone is depressed and alone.”

“She has done this several times before. Annie has never hurt herself; she just lays around.”

“What if this time is different?” he posed. Katniss could not argue with his reasoning.

They soon were at the door of the tiny apartment that Jo and Annie shared. Finnick rapped on the door several times and Annie called out in rough voice, “Come in.”

Finnick pushed Katniss ahead of him, and she took the hint. She walked further in to the apartment and saw Annie lying on the couch curled up in a ball, wrapped in a quilt.

“Hi, Annie, how are you doing today?” Katniss asked.

Annie looked up and her eyes went wide when she saw that Finnick was there too. She sat up and hastily ran her fingers through her hair. The brunette forced a smile. “Um, I’m fine I’m just not feeling well today.”

“You were fine last night,” Finnick said softly and approached the couch and gingerly took Annie’s hand. “Why the sudden change? It-it wasn’t because I kissed you, was it?”

Katniss suddenly felt uncomfortable but had a better understanding now as to why Finnick didn’t want to come alone. She watched Annie for her reaction.

Annie hid her turned her head from the two of them and whispered, “I don’t know.”

“Why don’t I go make us all some coffee?” Katniss said to no one in particular, but she wanted an excuse to leave the vicinity, although the kitchenette was not exactly out of sight out of mind.

She looked through the cupboards for the coffee and could not help but to overhear the conversation that was being had just a few feet away.

Finnick said, “Look Annie, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright, Finnick,” Annie stopped him. “You didn’t know. I should have told you long before. I can’t be in a romantic relationship again.”

Katniss looked away from the percolator to see his reaction; he looked slightly wounded.  “I just want you to be you, Annie,” he insisted.

“I can’t be in that sort of relationship again…It isn’t fair that I am here enjoying life when,” she paused and wiped away a tear, “when Mitchell isn’t here at all.”

“Do you think he wants you to live like this?”

Annie took a deep breath and her chin quivered.

“I know that you loved him and that you were engaged but even marriage is ‘until death do us part.’ You survived that accident because you were meant to live, not to simply exist.”

“It’s not fair,” she whimpered.

“Shh, I know, life isn’t fair,” Finnick commiserated. “I’m an orphan. My dad was a naval officer. He was stationed at Pearl Harbor, and he died when it was attacked by the Japanese. I was ten. My mom went into melancholy and we had to move back stateside. I watched her wither away…nothing I did could bring her back. She died when I was twelve. The doctor said that it was an accidental overdose, but I think that she did it on purpose.”

Both Annie and Katniss looked at Finnick slack-jawed; this sure wasn’t the biography of a playboy that they had expected.

He continued, “I was supposed to go live with my Grandma Mags, but my mom’s family used all their wealth and influence to get me. My Grandpa Coin wasn’t so bad. He was nice to me and would have let me stayed wherever I wanted, but _Alma_ insisted that as the heir to their empire that I had to be raised by their standards. I was sent to boarding schools. I purposefully did everything I could to get thrown out and as soon as I did I got sent to another school.

“My grandfather died when I was twenty…I was supposed to inherit everything when I was 21, but my Grandma Coin has been able to convince her board of directors that I am unstable and that she needs to continue to be in charge. So you see, life hasn’t been fair to me either…but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to try and be happy.”

Katniss could not believe what she’d just heard; she just always thought that Finnick was some spoiled brat. She never imagined that he would have had such a dreadful past. Maybe he and Annie made more sense together than she ever thought. She watched him stroke Annie’s hair and assure her.

“Look, Annie,” he said and lifted her chin with his finger, “I don’t know where this is going, but all I know that I am happier just sitting with you than I have been in ages. It’s not a betrayal of our loved ones to be happy again. In fact, I think that they want us to be.”

Annie was quiet for a long time, as if she were mulling over what Finnick had said. Katniss took the opportunity to bring out cups of coffee. They all sipped from their cups of coffee; Finnick filled up the awkward silence with small talk with Katniss.

Annie surprised them both when she excused herself to go change her clothes.

“I’m so sorry about your parents, Finnick,” Katniss told him when they were alone.

“Thank you,” he nodded. “I haven’t really ever talked about it before.”

“I think it helped her,” Katniss said softly.

Annie came out a little while later. She was not her typical, immaculate-looking self, but at least she was out of her pajamas and her hair had been brushed and pulled back.

“Do you want to get out for a little while?” Finnick asked Annie.

She answered in a hoarse whisper, “That would be nice.”

Katniss felt as if she were intruding. Actually she had felt that way the entire time, but she felt it more acutely now. She thought about Peeta. What she’d heard made her silly fight with him seem even pettier. 

They all loaded up in the car, sitting in the front bench seat of Finnick’s Mercury.

“Finnick could you drop me off at the factory, please,” Katniss requested. “That is, if you don’t mind, Annie, I haven’t gotten to see Peeta much and I thought that maybe I could see him for a while.”

Finnick gave her an understanding look and offered, “I’ll walk you in.”

The drive to the factory was short and Finnick was good to his word. He walked her to the door and whispered in her ear, “I was hoping that you were going to do this.”

Katniss smirked, “So you could be alone with Annie?”

“No, although that is a bonus,” he said with a little humor in his voice. “The poor guy, he has been has not been able to catch a break lately.”

“How so?” she asked shocked.

Finnick stopped and caught her eye. “He hasn’t told you?”

“Told me what?”

“Heavensbee Incorporated has offered to buy Mellarks’,” Finnick informed her. “Your charming mother-in-law is pressuring Henk to sell.”

“Of course,” Katniss said and rolled her eyes. This all made Peeta’s mood lately more explainable.

“We have to prove that it would be more profitable to expand than sell,” he explained. “That is why Peeta is putting so much work into this place. His future and mine are riding on this.”

“How does this affect you?”

“If I can prove to the board of directors that I’m not the spoiled, worthless idiot that my grandma has made me out to be, then I’ll get control of my own destiny and be out from under her thumb.”

Katniss pursed her lips and thought about what Finnick had said. Then she asked, “How was Peeta this morning?”

“He looks like hell. He’s still smiling like he always does, but I could tell that something more was bothering him. It must have been some fight.”

“Did he tell you about the fight?”

“No, but Johanna told me about what she’d said and how he reacted yesterday. I just put two and two together.” He patted her on the back the way she imagined a big brother would before he opened the door for her. “It will be alright,” he whispered and turned to leave.

Katniss stepped into the business office, and Effie was in her usual place with a phone to her ear. She waved and motioned Katniss forward. Effie quickly finished her conversation and then gave Katniss one of her bright smiles. “Katniss dear, how are you? I wasn’t expecting to see you today.”

“I’m fine, Effie,” Katniss said and tried to sound as enthusiastic as the secretary. “I was just in the neighborhood and thought that I’d see Peeta.”

“He is in his new office, you can go on in, dear,” Effie smiled and motioned to the door.

Katniss thanked her and moved towards the office, which was really a glorified broom closet, and took a deep breath before she opened the door. Peeta was sitting at his small desk bent over some paper work.

“Effie, could you get me the quarterly report after lunch, please?” he asked without looking up from his work.

She walked up closer to the desk and stood right next to him and replied, “I’m not Effie.”

Peeta’s head popped up and he had an uncertain look on his face; it was as if he was trying to judge if he was in trouble or not. Katniss would have been insulted if she’d not known how he was treated as a child. He finally asked, “So how was Annie?”

“Finnick got her up and is taking her for a drive,” she answered and leaned against the desk.

“That’s good.” He nodded his head, and they both were silent for a long while, neither knowing what to say to the other.

“Peeta,” Katniss said and cleared her throat. “I’m sorry about last night. I honestly simply forgot to tell you about Gale stopping by.”

“I’m sorry, too,” he said and took her hand and looked her in the eye. “I was a jerk.”

“Yeah, you were,” she agreed then quickly added, “and I was stubborn.  You did deserve to know,” she said and squeezed his hand. “I know that you have been under a lot of pressure…But I wish you could have let me know exactly what was going on here. I need to know what is going on, too.”

Peeta gave her a blank look.

Katniss gave him a wry smile and touched his cheek with her hand. “Finnick has loose lips. He told me a about the Heavensbee offer.”

“I didn’t want you to worry,” he admitted sheepishly.

“And finding out this way was _so_ much better?” she said with a bit of sarcasm.

“I guess we both could get better at communication,” he smiled and pulled her into his lap and kissed her sweetly. He held her close, sighing as he wondered aloud, “What happens if I lose this job?”

“Well, there are a lot squirrels behind the house,” she shrugged her shoulders, “we could always eat those. I’m good with a rifle.” They both chuckled and then Katniss pulled back and said in all seriousness, “You’ll find another. You may not start off in management like you did here, but you’d do well no matter what you did.” She assured him, “Haymitch isn’t going to throw us out in the streets…we’d be fine.”

He grinned and shook his head, “Everything would be that easy?”

“I didn’t say it would be easy, but doable. Look what happed to my family just a year ago. Prim nearly died and Dad lost his job and we had two days to find a new house and move all our things. We managed. It was hard, but we did it. We’re healthy and we have each other. We’ll make it through.”

“You’re really something special, you know that, right?” he said sincerely. “For most wives, this is their biggest fear.”

“No, my biggest fear was getting pregnant and you leaving me,” she admitted, “But so far everything has worked out.”

“I guess that I _am_ pretty lucky,” he grinned and then gave her a mischievous look.

“What?” she asked.

“I just remember something we talked about long ago,” he said, as he lifted her onto the desk before striding over to the door and locking it. He came back to where she sat and do you mean, situated himself between her legs and whispered in her ear, “Remember once I told you that if I ran things that I would keep you sitting at my desk all day.”

She felt her cheeks burn. “You had better not be thinking of doing anything _unprofessional._ ”

“What are they going to do? Fire me?” he questioned and pressed his lips to hers. “Anyhow if you’re quiet nobody will be none any the wiser.”

Katniss smiled against his mouth and leaned into him. His hands brought up her skirt and deftly pulled down her panties. She giggled as his fingertips tickled her thighs. “Shh, you have to be quiet, remember?” he playfully warned.

He pushed two fingers inside her and worked them in and out of her slowly.

She bit her lip to remind herself not to make a sound and ran one of her hands through his hair. “God, you’re so good at this,” she moaned and began to gyrate her hips. She wanted more, so she found his belt and made quick work of it and soon the buckle clinked against the floor when his pants dropped.

Katniss guided him into her. He moved his grip from her hips to the backs of her knees moving her legs wider and allowing him deeper. Peeta started off slowly. She couldn’t help but to feel that familiar feeling of fear and exhilaration that they were going to be caught at any moment, just like when they went parking. His movements got bold and faster. This wasn’t going to last long and they both knew it. That was all right with Katniss; she just needed reassurance that everything was going to be alright between them.

She released a breathy cry when she came and Peeta covered her mouth with his hand to muffle her sounds, but then let out his own groan when he spilled himself inside her.

They made eye contact and began to laugh and they straightened their clothes and Peeta’s desk.

He led her out into the lobby and said, “Hang on a second,” then went to his father’s office. Katniss sat in a chair while she waited for him and hoped that Effie didn’t suspect anything.

Haymitch walked out his door and gave her a lopsided grin and a wink. “Come to give the boy a pick-me-up visit?”

She was too shocked to reply and her face must have shown it. Effie gave the pair of them a confused look. Haymitch simply chuckled and leaned over Effie’s desk to look through her calendar.

Peeta came back out and announced, “Good news, Dad told me to take the rest of the day off.”

Haymitch stood straight, took the wallet out of his pocket, and handed Peeta a few bills, “Here, kiddo, take her somewhere nice for dinner.” He then leaned in to the younger man and said just loud enough for her to hear, “If you’re going to use the office for your _personal business_ at least wait until work hours are over.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr as izzysamson.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everybody who has taken the time to review this story! It means to so to me to know what you all think of it.
> 
> Thank you to lovely betas kismet4891 and Court81981, these lovely ladies are so wonderful.

**Always a Blessing**

**Chapter 10**

**July 1955**

“Are you ready for tonight?” Peeta asked sweetly in the car, after he came to pick her up for dinner with his family.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” she said and tried to smile to hide how nervous she was. She was already sweating in her new dress.

When Mrs. Everdeen heard that Katniss was invited to the Mellarks’ home for dinner she insisted Katniss actually use some of her own paycheck to buy something nice for herself. Katniss argued against it, but when Prim came to the aid of her mother Katniss finally agreed to buy a new dress. The green printed dress was made of lightweight cotton and actually had some puff to the skirt. Being in such a feminine dress made her feel pretty and yet vulnerable.

Katniss cursed her nerves and the muggy July air for making her skin dewy, and attempted to calm her nerves.

Peeta put his arm around her as if he sensed her discomfort. He assured her, “Mother should be on fairly good behavior. She’s typically less vicious when Madge is around…she still thinks that no one in town knows about her nasty temper.”

She had to grin at that thought; everyone knew about what a shrew Mrs. Mellark was. That fact was had been well established long before the family moved out of the little bakery on Main Street. Her shrieks of anger from the back of the bakery or the living quarters could be heard in the street. No amount of wealth could make anybody forget that.

They arrived at the Mellark home at seven o’clock on the nose, just like they’d been told to. Mr. Mellark answered the door and when they were led to the den they found that they were the last to arrive. Katniss said a little prayer of thanks when she found out that Mrs. Mellark was in the kitchen supervising dinner.

Katniss was introduced to Peeta’s oldest brother, Albert, or Al as he liked to be called, and his girlfriend Lavinnia. She was an impossibly beautiful woman with flawless alabaster skin, and hair a shade of dark red that Katniss didn’t even know existed. Her only imperfection, if it could even be called that, was that she wore glasses, but the rhinestone studded, horn rimmed frames gave Katniss an impression of intelligence and sophistication.

Madge and she caught up while they waited for dinner. Mrs. Mellark sashayed into the room and announced that dinner was ready. She didn’t forget to grumble about the incompetence of servants on the way into the dining room. Katniss felt awful on behalf of Mrs. Sae.

She was a bit taken aback when she got to the table and there were name tags at everyplace setting. She would not be sitting next to Peeta. The women on one side and men on the other side with Mr. and Mrs. Mellark at either end of the table. Katniss breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that at least that meant she got to sit next to Madge and Mr. Mellark, with Peeta directly across from her.

She again began to fret when she saw how many spoons and forks were placed around the gold-rimmed china. She calmed herself, _just use whatever Madge does and I’ll be fine._

The salad was served, and Al started to talk about medical school. Katniss didn’t listen all that closely, because she was too nervous that she would dribble dressing on the linen napkin in her lap or drop the crystal water glass. Then something caught her attention when he started to talk about his girlfriend, “Lavinnia here is at the top of our class. In fact she stopped a doctor from performing a tonsillectomy on a child who actually needed his adenoids out.”

Mrs. Mellark froze as she sipped from her martini glass. “Excuse me, I thought that you are a surgeon’s daughter and that’s why you were at the hospital so often.”

Lavinnia gave her a polite smile and replied, “Yes, my father is a doctor and he also works with the university, but I’m in medical school.”

“What a shame,” Mrs. Mellark commented. “All the tuition will have all been wasted when you get married someday.”

“No, I plan to practice no matter what,” Lavinnia replied politely yet firmly. Katniss really liked her already.

“I suppose a good education never hurt, I suppose,” Mrs. Mellark shrugged her shoulders. “Madge would do wonderfully in college, but her parents rely on her so.” The older woman gave Madge a sickeningly sweet smile. “She’s such a good daughter.”

“Oh, no,” Madge said humbly. “Katniss made much better grades in school than I did.”

“But she didn’t finish high school, now did she?” Mrs. Mellark said coldly, her demeanor totally changed. In a lower tone she added, “Delly Cartwright finished school.”Katniss felt as if she’d been singled out in the worst possible way. Her eyes looked around the table and most everyone, even Jon, gave her a sympathetic grimace.

Peeta’s jaw was clenched; he took a deep breath and spoke up, “Katniss quit school to help when her sister contracted polio.”

“Huh, good parents could handle it without relying on their child,” Mrs. Mellark said haughtily.

Katniss nearly had to pinch herself, thinking that it had to be a bizarre dream. It was fine for the Undersees to demand Madge stay home to host parties and play nursemaid to her mother, who had an imagined illness, but it was ridiculous for Katniss to help her family when her sister had nearly died? The only thing that kept her from lashing out was knowing how ashamed her parents would be if they found out she was rude to her hostess.

But Mrs. Mellark wasn’t done belittling Katniss, “Your family goes to that non-affiliated church, don’t they? The one with the dark-skinned preacher?” The woman never even stopped for a response. “Could you imagine that, Lavinia? They’re not connected to any organized church and have a colored man for a minster.”

Lavinnia didn’t miss a beat before she replied, “Actually no, I can’t. I’ve never been to a Christian church service.”

Mrs. Mellark’s eyes went wide as saucers. “Excuse me?”

Lavinia explained, “I’ve only ever been in a synagogue.”

“Oh, what is a synagogue?” Madge asked curiously.

“A Jewish version of church,” Albert elaborated.

Mrs. Mellark’s face went white. “Jewish?”

“Yes,” Lavinia replied nonchalantly.

The table went quiet and the main course, a giant pork roast (which Lavinia did not partake in) was served and eaten in silence. Then with his mouth half full of potatoes, Jon waved his fork between Al and Laviniaand moved, “So if you two get married and have kids, what happens?”

Katniss could feel Madge kick Jon under the table, and she had to force herself not to grin when he whined, “Ow!”

Lavinia answered, “In my faith children are raised in their mother’s religion.”

Mrs. Mellark drained her martini glass and then held it out to Mrs. Sae, who was clearing away dishes, “Get me another,” she demanded under her breath.

Mr. Mellark saved the dinner by having Peeta give his brothers an update on what was happening at the bakery. Mrs. Mellark sat there and nursed her refilled glass.

Dessert brightened everyone’s mood some; Peeta had made the tastiest lemon meringue pie Katniss had ever eaten. Everyone praised him, except his mother whose reaction was to snark, “Yes, Peeta you’ll make someone a nice housewife some day.”

Katniss could feel the collective relief of the group when they were able to leave the table. They all returned to the den; thankfully Mrs. Mellark and Mr. Mellark stayed back to supervise the cleanup. The brothers all escorted their dates into the room.

Lavinia approached Katniss and Peeta and smiled warmly. “I’m so sorry to hear about your sister. How is she now?”

They spoke for a little while; Katniss found Lavinnia to be warm and friendly. Katniss felt sorry for Lavinnia if she was going to marry into the Mellark family. The thought of dealing with Mrs. Mellark indefinitely scared her to no end. _How awful to have a mother-in-law like that?_

Mr. Mellark finally re-joined them and said that his wife suddenly felt ill, so she had gone on to bed early. The rest of the evening went by without incident; in fact it was pleasant.

Katniss came to the conclusion that when Mrs. Mellark wasn’t around,this wouldn’t be such a bad family to be a part of…not that Katniss ever suspected that she actually would be.

 

**December 1955**

The bacon hissed in the frying pan and Katniss cursed under her breath when the tiny drops of sizzling fat splattered on her hand. “Gosh damn it!”

Peeta walked into the kitchen and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. “Bacon get you again?

“Yes,” she said indignantly.

“Here let me,” he said and took the fork from her and gently moved her out of the way with his hip. Katniss didn’t resist and went to set the table.

“You need the car today, right?” he asked.

“Yes,” she confirmed. “That won’t be a problem, will it?”

“No, I already asked Haymitch for a ride, and I also invited him for breakfast.”

Katniss deadpanned, “Might as well soak up all the alcohol before he gets behind the wheel.”

Peeta chuckled and plated the bacon. “He typically makes me drive.”

“That makes me feel a little better,” she quirked an eyebrow. “It improves the baby’s chances of knowing its father.”

“You mean that _she_ knows her _daddy_ ,” he corrected his wife. Peeta then bent over and petted her bulging belly and addressed the baby inside it, “Isn’t that right, little one?”

Katniss felt the now familiar fluttering in her belly before she felt a sharp kick, and her hand instinctively went to the spot where she felt the movement. When she first realized the baby was starting to move a few weeks ago, she felt a sense of fear; it was a reminder that things were so going to change and that there was an actual person growing inside of her.

Peeta’s face lit up. “Is she moving?” He had been waiting to feel the baby, but he was always a second too late or couldn’t feel it.

“Right here,” she guided his hand to where the baby was still dancing in her womb.

She watched as his jaw dropped, and when the baby made contact with his fingertips, he whispered in wonder, “I can feel her. Hi, pumpkin.”

The baby moved even more. Katniss told him, “I think she likes you.”

“She’ll be the first woman I’m related to to like me,” he said with just a bit of sadness in his voice.

Katniss ran her fingers through his hair. “She must take after me then.”

Peeta stood back up and hugged his wife. “I hope that she takes after you in a lot of ways.” He brushed the hair off her forehead and kissed it. “I hope that she has pretty dark hair.” He kissed her cheek. “That she has a nice tan year round.” His mouth met hers and gave her a hungry kiss and backed her into the table where he lifted her onto the surface, and finished his comment, “And lovely grey eyes.”

Before she could respond, he was on her again and slid his body between her legs. His lips latched on to neck exactly where he knew would make her sigh. Just as she began to melt into him a gruff voice sounded out in the setting room, “Knock, knock love birds!”

They both groaned, and Peeta commented in a low tone, “Haymitch has got the darndest timing…Can you go greet him?”

She was about to ask ‘why me’ when she looked down to the tented fabric of his pants. “Oh, I can keep him busy for a couple of minutes.”

“Thanks,” he whispered and helped her off the table. Katniss straightened her skirt and walked through the kitchen door. Haymitch was admiring the small pine tree in the corner of the room. She greeted him, “Morning Haymitch.”

“Morning,” he responded and then pointed to the tree. “Nice tree, did you cut it down in the woods?”

“Yes, you don’t mind do you?” she questioned. On Saturday,she and Peeta went to go find a Christmas tree on a whim. The tree that they found was a little sad, but Peeta promised that it would be nice after they got some lights and a star. They went to town after they set up the tree and bought some lights, a star, a box of bulbs, and some tinsel. It was a fun trip; they had never really been shopping together before and it felt like a splurge for them. They had been sticking to their tight budget in order to save for a house. Peeta was right; the tree was beautiful.

“No, I won’t miss it,” Haymitch shrugged. He remained quiet for a few seconds and then added, “Reminds me of the tree Maisy put up our first Christmas.Did you know that we lived here the first year we were married while the big house was being built?”

“No I didn’t,” Katniss confessed.

“I’m glad that you two are here,” Haymitch said sincerely then fished his flask out of his pocket and took a drink. “There hasn’t been any life around her in ages.”

Katniss placed her hand on her shoulder. She did feel affection for Haymitch and also some pity; he was so alone. He had everything: a nice big house, success, but no one to share it all with.

Peeta called from the kitchen that breakfast was ready.

Haymitch brightened up some when he saw Peeta and sat at the table, “Good news.”

“What’s that?” Peeta questioned, and sat down next to his wife.

“Talked your old man last night.” Haymitch stuffed his mouth with bacon. “I think that I’ve got him won over.”

“Really?” Peeta asked in astonishment.

“Yeah, I showed him the profit projections you and Finnick came up with. Even Henk agreed that it should be enough to get your mom off his back.”

“Wow, that’s great!” Katniss heard herself say and found Peeta’s hand under the table. “So what now?”

“Now mind you, nothing is set in stone yet, so don’t go celebrating or telling anybody about it,” Haymitch said and sipped his coffee. “But things are looking up, boy. Finnick gets money for the addition and we’re on our way.”

She and Peeta smiled at each other. It was like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders; all the work had been worth it.

Haymitch looked at his watch. “Come on kid, let’s get going, I think Effie has a full schedule for us today, and I’ll never hear the end of it if I’m late.”

The men hurried and finished their breakfast.Peeta kissed her ‘goodbye’ and patted her belly again and told the baby, “I’ll play with you again tonight.”

Katniss rolled her eyes at his silliness, but secretly thought it was precious, and watched him walk away. She then cleaned up after breakfast and got ready for her day, actually spending a little time to fix her hair and do her makeup.

About eleven-thirty she headed to town.Katniss drove down Merchant Street; it looked so different than it did the first time Peeta brought her to his home last summer. All of the trees were bare and the flowers gone;the houses were decked out with Christmas greenery, plastic Santas, and nativity scenes. She knew that she ought to be comfortable on the street where her husband grew up, but she wasn’t.

Despite Haymitch having told her to simply forget the night Peeta’s mother had tried to bribe her to “just go away,” she couldn’t. Whenever she thought of her mother-in-law, she had a terrible feeling of foreboding.

Katniss wondered if she and Peeta were going to be welcome back into his parents’ home after the baby was born. She didn’t know if she even wanted her child anywhere near her mother-in-law, and yet she couldn’t stand the thought of alienating her child from its grandparents; she knew firsthand how that felt.

Her own mother had been disowned when she married Katniss’s father. Katniss saw her maternal grandmother once in her entire life. When she was little, maybe five, her mother had taken her to her grandfather’s funeral.Prim was sick so her father stayed home to care for her. Katniss remembered her mother taking her into a church and a very angry woman, who turned out to be grandma, pointed her finger at her mom and said, “You and your little papoose are not welcome here.”

Her mother turned around and walked away; she had put on a very brave face but burst into tears as soon as they got into the car. She was a mess for days afterwards and stayed in bed and sobbed. It struck Katniss then, even as young as she was, that her mother had traded the love of her family for the love of her husband.

 Although Katnisshadn’t really thought about it for years, she knew that it had shaped her in some way. Maybe in the back of her mind it was one reason why she was so hesitant to be open about her relationship with Peeta. She didn’t want him to be disowned because of her, like she felt her mother had been.

She knew that if it came down to making a choice, Peeta’s would be her and the baby in a heartbeat. But she didn’t want it to come down to that.

Katniss felt tears sting her eyes; she took a deep breath and reminded herself, _I’m just visiting Madge. Don’t get worked up about stupid things that you can’t change._

The baby, as if on cue, began to wiggle in her womb, as if to remind her of its presence. Katniss began to hum the baby a tune and returned her hands to the steering wheel.

Madge invited her to come to her house for a bridge lesson; apparently it was what all the sophisticated young women did. Personally she didn’t really care for cards, but Madge seemed eager for company and it got Katniss out of the house.

She pulled into Undersees’ driveway and soon she was ringing the doorbell. A young maid with a pleasant smile answered the door, let Katniss in, and took her hat and coat. Madge came down the stairs a few moments later, greeted her warmly, and took her into sitting with a card table waiting for them with three chairs sitting around it.

“I thought that it was going to just be us,” Katniss commented.

Madge grimaced. “It was,”she admitted, “But Delly called this morning and wanted me to go shopping with her. I told her that I had plans with you…and she invited herself over.”

“Oh,” Katniss replied.

“I’m so sorry, she was already making plans before I could tell her ‘no’.”  The doorbell rang out again. Madge gave her a pained smile and got up, “If you get uncomfortable just feign illness…it works for my mom.”

Madge left the room, leaving to Katniss to do nothing but stare at the white aluminum Christmas tree at the end of the room.  She thought to herself, _Even the tree is fake._

Her host returned a few minutes later with Delly, who was wearing her trademark smile. Katniss wondered what she had to smile about all the time, because she knew that she couldn’t do it.

“Katniss, how are you?” Delly asked politely.

“Well, and you?”

“Very good, thank you,” Delly smiled and took the seat opposite her.

The maid brought in soup and sandwiches for lunch. Delly dominated the conversation, talking about what she wanted for Christmas, including a mink stole and Chanel number five ( _whatever that was_ ). Katniss felt as if she’d been forgotten completely. She couldn’t help but to be reminded of the conversation that she and Peeta had had just a few days prior that they weren’t going to buy gifts for each other to save on money. Although she’d thought herself clever and had the idea to make him a gift, the problem with that was that she lacked any sort those domestic skills. Home Economics was far from her strongest subject in school. Her mind was fully wondering when Madge called her back to reality.

“So, how is Peeta?”

Katniss blinked and put on a smile, trying to pretend that she’d been listening the whole time.

“He’s good, work has kept him busy,” she said truthfully.

“What will he do when his father sells the factory?” Delly asked, her voice filled with concern.

“You mean _if_ ,” Katniss corrected as nicely as she could muster, but there was still an edge to her voice. A part of her wanted to repeat what Haymitch said this morning but then she thought better of it.

Madge skillfully changed the subject. “So are you getting ready for the baby?”

“No, not really,” Katniss confessed.“Spring seems like a long way away yet.”

“You look much further along,” Delly said; she was polite yet insulting all in the same breath.

Katniss felt her eyes go wide. It sounded very much like what Peeta’s mother, and she knew that shemust have been a topic of discussion during a Cartwright/Mellark tea party or cocktail hour.

“When you’re a petite little thing like Katniss expecting a Mellark baby, I’m sure that you can’t help but to show,” Madge intervened diplomatically. “Mrs. Mellark told me once that there wasn’t one of the boys who wasn’t under ten pounds. I think she said that Peeta was nearly eleven pounds.”

Katniss cringed; she had never heard that. She’d been to the doctor’s and her mother had given her a summarized version of what would happen when she had the baby, but the thought of pushing out something one-tenth her typical weight frightened her.

“So have you thought of any names?” Madge questioned.

“I haven’t, but I think he and Prim have made a short list,” Katniss smiled, thinking of how excited her sister was about the baby. “They like Suzanne, Violet, and Iris.”

“What about a boy?” Madge asked.

Katniss shook her head. “They won’t even entertain boy names since my mother announced that I was having a girl.”

“What a shame. I’m sure that Peeta is disappointed,” Delly said consolingly, as if she felt badly for him.

“Actually, Peeta wants a girl,” Katniss shared with a proud smile, thinking of him in the kitchen just hours before.

Delly’s bright smile fell some, along with her shoulders.

Somewhere in the house the phone rang and soon the maid came in told Madge that it was her father. Their host left with an apology. The silence between Katniss and Delly was cold and awkward.

Katniss pretended be very interested in the artificial Christmas tree. “The tree is lovely.”

She heard a little whimper in reply and she looked at Delly, who had her face buried in her hands.

“Oh, my goodness what’s the matter?” Katniss asked kindly, although Delly was not her favorite person she hated to see her in distress.

“Katniss… I’m so sorry I never should have come, but I just had to see,” Delly cried and dabbed away her tears.

“You had to see what?”

“If what his mother said was true…and also you.” Delly laughed at herself. “I just want to know what you have that I don’t.”

Katniss was shocked at the answer and didn’t know how to reply.

“You have everything that I ever wanted, and you got it all so effortlessly,” Delly explained. “I worked so hard to be perfect for him, and he never even looked at me anything at all like he does you.”

“Delly, I don’t know what to say,” she acknowledged. “We just fell into a relationship…I honestly never thought that we’d end up married. Peeta doesn’t want perfection; he wants me. I don’t know why, but he does. And I want him.”

Katniss inched her chair over to Delly’s and patted her shoulder uncertainly. Comforting someone was not something she was good at.

“What did Mrs. Mellark tell you?”

“She assured me that Peeta was unhappy and that he’s staying with you until the baby is born. I doubted her,” Delly said heavily. “I know him well enough to know that he would never do a thing like that, but I wanted see for myself.”

“I’m so sorry, Delly.”

The blonde smiled and laughed sadly, “You have nothing to be sorry about. I’m just pathetic and I need to let him go. It’s just so hard when you’ve been prepped for one thing your whole life and then one day you find out that you have to find a different path.”

Katniss sympathized with her; the thought of letting Peeta go was one that frightened her to no end.

“Look at me crying like a baby, and my make-up is a mess, I’m sure of it,” Delly said and stood, then excused herself, “Please tell Madge thanks for lunch for me. I’m going to leave now, I suddenly don’t feel well.”

Delly waved goodbye, left the room, and a few moments latter Madge came in. “I apologize for that,” she said as she walked in. “Dad called to let me know we were having company for dinner. Where’s Delly?”

“She left,” Katniss said, “she didn’t feel well.” Madge gave her a disbelieving expression. Katniss sighed and told the truth, “I made her cry.”

“Oh,” Madge said softly.

“Apparently Mrs. Mellark has been telling her that Peeta is going to leave me as soon as the baby is born,” Katniss shared.

“That’s just ridiculous,” Madge rolled her eyes. “She ought to know better than to believe anything that woman says when she’s had a few drinks.”

“Does she talk about me a lot?”

“Sometimes, but she is like yappy little dog,” Madge dismissed. “All bark and no bite.”

“I don’t know how you do it, Madge,” she exclaimed and sat back in her chair.

“It’s getting harder and harder all the time,” the blonde said with a sad smile. “I didn’t used to mind all this, but now it is so burdensome. I can never do anything I like. Everything is for the sake of appearances, to what end… I don’t know.”

Katniss didn’t know what to say to her friend. Madge always seemed so confident and sure; Katniss never suspected that she was unhappy. But when she thought about it, what did Madge have to look forward to? Taking care of her parents, whom she didn’t seem especially close to, and then to marry childish Jon. While it might be a comfortable existence it wasn’t an appealing one.

“If you weren’t here, what would you be doing?”Katniss asked.

“I don’t know,” Madge smiled, and then told her of her childhood ambition of being a music teacher, but she’d been told that it would be too much of a step down for her. They ended up talking at length for what seemed like hours. Katniss never imagined that Madge could have so much to say. A little after two o’clock Katniss thought it best to leave so that Madge could get ready for her dinner guests.

Katniss left the house feeling a little lighter; if nothing else her day with on Merchants Street assured her of one thing. _There was a reason why so he was ready to run away withme—he wanted a different life._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as izzysamson!


	11. chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review this story, it means so much to me to know what you think.
> 
> I want to give a huge shout out to Court81981 and her fantastic super-beta skills. She wrote two lovely PiP submissions, the super cute, First Kiss and steamy Have Your Cake. Both are awesome!
> 
> Also thanks to kismet for my pretty banner.

 

** **

**Always a Blessing**

**Chapter 11**

**July 1955**

"What are you getting tonight?" Peeta asked Katniss when they pulled into the Hob for dinner.

The night was hot and they had all the windows rolled down. "I don't know, my head is hungry, but it is really too hot to eat."

"Your head is hungry?" Peeta questioned teasingly.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about a cheeseburger and onion rings," she explained with a grin. "I don't know…I have been craving it all day."

Peeta looked at her with an odd, questioning expression on his face. Before Katniss could ask what the matter was, their waitress skated up to the car, and of course it was Glimmer. She greeted them with a forcedsmile. "Peeta, how are you this evening?"

" _Katniss_  and I are doing well," Peeta told her pointedly.

"Oh, well what can I get for you tonight?" the vampy blonde asked.

"We'll each take a sweet tea and I'll get a Coney and French fries and Katniss will have a cheeseburger and onion rings."

"Really?" Glimmer said in a condescending voice.

"I want a chocolate milkshake too," Katniss added with a smug smile.

Glimmer's face fell some and she skated away.

"I'll share it with you," Katniss sheepishly offered. "I didn't like how she looked at me like I shouldn't be eating that stuff."

"It was a nice addition," he smiled. "I like that you always feels awkward when girls refuse to eat in front of guys."

"Well then you'll never feel awkward in front of me then, huh?"

"No, I've never been as comfortable around someone as I am you," he said, and he reached out to stroke her cheek. "I am already dreading when I go to Ohio State and I don't get to see you every day."

 _I am too, s_ he thought and fought her impulse to frown.

"If I get good grades, I can be finished with my degree in as little as three years. I know that it sounds like a long time right now, but over the long run it will be nothing," he promised.

Katniss swallowed her pain and nodded.  _Three years is a lifetime. Three years to meet other prettier, smarter girls, and lots of time to forget me._

"I'll be home for holidays, almost a month at Christmas," he said with a twinkle in her eye. "We can pack some blankets and snuggle when we go parking."

Katniss chuckled and rolled her eyes.

Peeta suddenly surged forward and kissed her; it was tender and yet passionate. It was as if he were assuring her of something. Katniss got so swept away that she forgot that they were in a public parking lot.

"Your food is ready," Glimmer said tersely and hooked the tray on the side of Peeta's door, causing the couple to break apart.

"Oh, thank you," Peeta said cheerfully, and she skated away. When she was out of earshot, he grinned and told Katniss, "I think my favorite part about coming here, simply making her get her panties."

Despite wanting to crawl in a hole for being caught kissing in public, she had to laugh in agreement.

They ate; Katniss gobbled up all but a couple of her onion rings, and Peeta only got a couple of sips of milkshake. She apologized, "Sorry, I have been so hungry lately. I have been dreaming of junk food."

"That's fine," he grinned and finished the last of her onion rings.

"Maybe we should work that meal off?" she said with a naughty grin. She was being bold, but the earlier conversation reminded her that she wouldn't have him for too much longer and she wanted to enjoy every moment with that she could. She had to get enough of Peeta Mellark this summer to last a lifetime.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a strangled voice.

She nodded and licked her lips. Peeta called for the bill and told Glimmer to keep the change. It was probably more than she deserved but they both wanted a quick getaway.

Peeta drove them to the quiet spot that they had found weeks ago. It was risky, because it was well before dark but worth it. In no time at all they were in the back seat, drinking from each other's lips. Before they knew it, Peeta's pants were pooled at his ankle and Katniss was straddling his lap with her skirt bunched up around her waist and her panties on the floorboards.

She felt a bit of pride when she rolled the condom on him while he worked two fingers in and out of her. She let him bring her to the edge before she eased herself onto him. The look on his face as her body stretched around him was magic; she'd never really watched it before, because usually it was dark or she had her eyes closed. But now she wanted to commit everything about him to memory. Katniss couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else—there could be no settling after him.

Peeta noticed her intently staring at him. "Something wrong?"

"No, I just like looking at you," she confessed.

He smiled that radiant smile. "I like watching you too." He thrust into her a little deeper, making her mewl in pleasure. His hand drifted down between her legs and he rubbed tight circles over her little bundle of nerves. Katniss rose and fell on to his lap faster, trying to catch her high. Peeta applied a little more pressure and she moaned and contracted around him.

Peeta soon followed suit. Both of them were sweaty and panting. His hair was plastered to his face and her skin glowed with perspiration.

The night was insufferably hot, and the air was even thicker after their vigorous activity. It was far too hot to cuddle after sex, even for Peeta. They put their clothes back on and then they sat on the hood of the car and watched the twilight fade into darkness and enjoyed the cooling night air. They talked for a long while about everything and nothing. Katniss simply enjoyed the sound of his voice.

Peeta told her about how his mother had been in a tizzy ever since dinner the previous week, "Mother has been doing research to see if she can convert Lavinia."

They looked at the stars until it was time for curfew, then Peeta drove her home and kissed her goodnight. He said that he'd see her the next day and go to church with the family.

She watched him drive away from the porch and only when he was out of sight she went into the house.

Katniss always felt guilty when she came home after she and Peeta had been out parking. It wasn't that she regretted being with him, although she still felt a heaviness in her heart when she thought about how disappointed her family would be with her if they knew what she was up to.

Her parents trusted her and Peeta enough to let them go out on their own and do as they pleased. And how did Katniss respond to that trust? She took advantage of it to do immoral things with Peeta. She was so conflicted, and her head and her heart were constantly at war.

In the bathroom she took a shower to cool down and rinse the smell of Peeta off of her, so that Prim would not suspect anything. After all, Katniss had an example to set.

There was light spilling from under their joint bedroom door; Katniss winced knowing that Prim was most likely awake. Sure enough she opened the door to see her sister with her nose buried in a book.

"What are you reading tonight?"

" _Sense and Sensibility_ ," Prim shared with a tiny smile. "It is wonderful, you should read it."

Katniss had to snort; she was not much a reader, especially the girly romances like Prim adored. "You won't catch me reading princess books."

"They're not princesses," Prim informed her. "They're poor and were forced out of their house when dad died. They went from living in a huge estate to a cottage with just a couple of servants."

"They can still afford servants, so they can't be too bad off," Katniss said sarcastically.

Prim rolled her eyes and shut her book."So what did you do tonight?"

"Um, we had dinner at the Hob and then we went for a drive," Katniss lied.

"Where did you drive to?" Prim asked innocently.

"Around," she replied, trying to sound passive.

"You guys should be able to get to Indiana and back with all the driving you do." Prim's words were well meaning, but they still made Katniss cringe. She knew that they were going to have to come up with a better cover story soon.

Katniss crawled into bed and claimed her half of the sheet, "Let's get some sleep, Duck, we have church in the morning."

Prim turned off her lamp and settled into bed. They were silent for a little while; Katniss was half asleep when Prim asked, "What is it like to be in love?"

If she'd not been so sleepy Katniss would have lied to her sister, but exhaustion was a powerful truth serum.

"It's wonderful and scary all at the same time." Katniss yawned and despite the heat she wrapped an arm around Prim and held her close.

"Do you think that you're going to marry him?" Prim whispered hopefully.

Katniss's eyes few open. The pragmatist in her wanted to inform her sister that boys like Peeta do not marry girls like herself. But the loving older sister in her wanted Prim to believe in romance and fairy tales for just a little longer. Prim had already suffered more than her fair share of pain and disappointment. Katniss knew that the thought of having Peeta as a brother someday made her happy and she couldn't take that glimmer of hope away from her. Life would do that soon enough.

Katniss gave her sister a diplomatic answer, "I don't know, maybe."

Prim sighed happily and promised, "You two will have the prettiest babies."

Soon Prim was sleeping but Katniss stayed awake for a long while. Her thoughts were filled with white dresses and plump, blond-haired babies that she knew would never be hers. She finally allowed herself to embrace the idea, if only for that one night. It was only a dream and it never hurt anybody to dream.

**December 1955**

Katniss knew that she ought to get up, but she was so comfortable in her bed that she couldn't manage it. The room was cold because of Peeta's habit of sleeping with the window open and her blankets were so warm. She went to reach for her other source of heat, her husband, but his side of the bed was empty and cool.

She blinked a few times.  _It's Christmas morning—he should be here._ They had spent all Christmas Eve day baking and preparing food before going to the Christmas service at church. Then they visited Haymitch; he wouldn't say it but Katniss thought that he appreciated the company.

A delicious aroma wafted from the kitchen. She knew exactly where Peeta was: in the kitchen she got up and put on her robe and slippers and walked out into the living room. Much to her annoyance, there were gifts under the tree and one of the decretive stockings was full. It was a cheerful setting, and there was a warm fire crackling. When they had first seen the ramshackle little house she never could have imagined that it could be this inviting.

Haymitch finally found out about the lack of hot water and had a new hot water heater installed as an early Christmas gift. He even had his handyman put in a showerhead for Peeta. Katniss had glued the peeling wallpaper back in place. This place had become home, and there was no longer an urgency to find something better.

While she was staring the lovely tree and ruminating on their home, the kitchen door swung open and Peeta appeared, carrying a plate of something. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, I see that Santa was here," she said in a perturbed tone.

"I know, it's amazing isn't it?" he said happily. "And here I believed all those kids when they said that parents were leaving the gifts under the tree."

"Peeta, we agreed no gifts," she reminded him.

"It's not much, I promise you. I got an unexpected Christmas bonus," he said honestly. "It's just things we can use around the house and stuff I knew you needed but wouldn't buy for yourself."

Katniss shook her head. "You don't play fair."

"Next year will be all about the baby, so I wanted this Christmas to be all about you." If he'd hadn't of have spoken so sweetly, Katniss would have been able to be upset with him.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek."What did you make me for breakfast?"

"Cinnamon rolls," he announced proudly and showed her. "I was going to bring you breakfast in bed, but you got up too soon."

Katniss grabbed the confection off the plate and ate it hungrily. He laughed her as she practically inhaled it. "Taste good?"

"Delicious," she said with a full mouth and followed with a moan. She was trying to entice him, suddenly she was hungry for much more than breakfast.

"You're messy," he teased and wiped some icing from her chin. He was about to lick the sticky-sweet concoction off his own finger when Katniss surprised herself by grabbing his hand with hers. She guided it to her lips and sucked his forefinger into her mouth.

Peeta's eyes went dark as his wife licked his finger;her taste buds dragged against the ridges of his finger prints. It was not lost on Katniss, who watched his face contort in confused pleasure. Even after the last of the sugar dissolved she continued to suck on his finger.

"Katniss," he hissed, and she inhaled his finger a little deeper before letting it go.

When she looked down, she couldn't help but to notice the tented fabric of his flannel pants.

"Did you like that?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

With a look of surprise still on his face he nodded 'yes.' Before she thought about it twice, she sunk to her knees and found herself eye level with the knot of his waistband. She fumbled with the string for a moment.

"K-Katniss," he stuttered. "You don't have to do this."

"I know," she said honestly and finally loosened the string and pulled down on the material. His erection sprung free and bobbed just inches from her face. Now that she was down there she didn't really know how to go about pleasuring him like this. So she started off with what was familiar, running her fist up and down his hardened, velvety length.

Peeta groaned. She knew that he'd be would be content with her using her hand, but she thought that he deserved more. And not only that—she wanted to do it.

A bead of moisture wept from his slit. She experimentally licked it off of his skin; the taste was salty with a hint of musk. Peeta's body trembled as she traced the lines of his head with her tongue. She opened her mouth wide and took as much as him as she could take. It was a far more complicated task than she'd anticipated.

Her teeth raked his skin no matter how wide she opened her mouth. She remembered once overhearing Leevy telling Bristel to cover her teeth with her lips. It seemed to help. He threaded his fingers in her hair. Her head moved back and forth, and occasionally she'd look up at her husband's face. He watched her in wonder. After a few minutes her jaw became sore, and she reverted back stroking him with her hand.

"How am I doing?" she asked.

He got a goofy grin on his face. "Good."

She resumed her task, this time using her hand to help steady him. She felt a bit more confident, sucking on the head like she did on his finger. His breathing became uneven, and she knew judging by the sound of his groans that he was close.

Unexpectedly Peeta stilled her; she gave him a questioning look. He said and as he pulled her up, "I don't want to come like this, at least not right now."

"Then how?" she posed.

Peeta tugged and pulled her robe open and pushed it off her shoulders. He quickly unbuttoned her nightgown and added to the growing pile of clothes, along with his own. He sat her down on the couch and knelt on the floor in front of her. They kissed and explored each other's bodies with hands and mouths. They took their time. It was nice, recently their encounters had been late at night when one or both of them was exhausted, or it was quick and rushed just before Peeta left for work.

Peeta kissed a trail down her belly and brought her legs to rest on his shoulders, and scooted her rear to the edge of the couch. Katniss's body thrummed with anticipation; she'd really come to enjoy his mouth on passed his tongue over her time and time again, slowly, methodically, making her keen in pleasure,and she pushed against him.

He picked up speed and soon her body stiffened. She was a mumbling mess as she came against his mouth. He rose up and then guided himself into her. He groaned when their bodies fit flush together.

"You feel so good," he said in a low tone, and he began to move inside her. She noticed that his eyes glued to where they were joined, although her belly obscured the view from her.

"You…like to…watch…, huh?" she asked in between strokes.

His eyes met hers. "It will never get old."

She leaned up to kiss him and he held her close, though her protruding belly kept them from fitting as tightly as they used to. Peeta thrust deeper into her; the angle was fantastic, and he was able to rub something inside her that had her on the edge again.

"Please don't stop," she begged, wrapping her arms around his neck, and his hands moved to her hips to get a firmer hold on her.

"Don't let go yet," he commanded and thrust into her harder her.

She mewled into his ear, the tension built deep in her belly, and every flex of his body was euphoric. She was trying to hang on, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to for long. Peeta's motions became unmeasured and erratic, and he groaned, "Now."

Katniss fell apart in his arms, her body shuddered around him and he spilled inside her, their bodies throbbed together and they collapsed into couch.

"This is shaping up to be my favorite Christmas ever," Peeta said when he caught his breath. Katniss chuckled. "Do you want to unwrap gifts?"

The change in subject took her by surprise, "Let me put on some clothes and we can."

"Oh, you're no fun, just throw on a blanket." He took a quilt off of the back of the couch and wrapped it around her. "Maybe Santa brought you a new outfit."

Peeta, unashamed in his nudity, gathered packages from under the tree and set them in front of his wife.

"When did you get all this?" she asked in disbelief.

"Finnick and I left work early a couple of days ago," he admitted. He picked up one gift and handed it to her. "Open this one first."

She peeled back the paper and opened a box to find a new green dress. "Peeta, it is lovely."

"I'll tell Finnick you thought so, because he told me to get the pink one."

Katniss had to laugh at the thought of two grown men in the maternity section of a department store picking out clothes.

Peeta snuggled with her under the quilt and handed her box after box. He also got her a new winter coat since hers no longer fit. There were new kitchen towels, utensils, and a pot and pan set, which he confessed was also for him too.

She felt a little inadequate when she handed him his single box, which contained her sad attempt at knitting him a blue hat and scarf. She had toiled for weeks and had to unravel and restart on both at least half a dozen times and still wasn't happy with the results. But Peeta opened the box and acted as if it were the best gift he'd ever gotten and immediately put on the lopsided hat and too long scarf.

Katniss had to laugh at Peeta, naked as the day he was born except for his hat and scarf. He even went into the kitchen and got them more cinnamon rolls and glasses of milk. She couldn't remember the last time she saw him seem so carefree and happy. It was nice to see.

"Next Christmas, we'll have toys!" he proclaimed.

Katniss shook her head. "The baby won't need too much in the way of toys by next Christmas."

"Good that will be more for us!" he exclaimed. "We'll have to wait for a boy to get a train set."

"Girls can play with trains too," she complained. "I always wanted a train set and got dolls instead."

"We had one," Peeta said sadly. "Mother got mad at us boys one day because we were too loud and she broke it. She told Dad that we did it, so we never got another one."

"Oh, Peeta," she said and took his hand. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

He grimaced and told her, "Those days are over. We're going to make new memories from now on."

From outside they could hear Ripper carrying on; Peeta looked out the widow. "Damn it," he jumped up and picked up their pile of clothes and took her by the hand to help her up and lead her to the bedroom. He exclaimed, "I didn't realize it was that late."

"Peeta, who is here? Mom, Dad, and Prim won't be here until this afternoon."

"My dad. He said that he would be here at nine," he said sheepishly and pulled clothes from his drawer and hastily put them on. "I meant to tell you, but I forgot. Dad called early this morning and told me that he had some stuff for us. I got a little sidetracked."

Peeta had his shirt buttoned just in time to answer the knock at the door. By the time she looked presentable and had her hair tied back into a braid, her father-in-law was sitting in her living room.

They wished each other a Merry Christmas. It was a bit awkward; it was the first time that any of Peeta's family had been in their home. Katniss always got the impression that it wasn't so much that Henk didn't care to see them, but that he didn't want to catch grief for it later at home. It was something that she understood and abhorred all at the same time.

The men shared the most polite small talk ever. They spoke much but actually said little. Katniss finally had an insight to how they were able to function in their home. Mr. Mellark told Peeta that Al was too busy to come home and Jon was spending the day at the Undersees'.

After a while Mr. Mellark announced, "Peeta, there is something in the car for you and Katniss. Could you go into the car and get it? It is heavy and my back is sore and I don't trust myself to not drop it on the ice."

As soon as Peeta was out the door, Henk smiled. "Peeta's mother would have come, but she was feeling ill."

"You don't have to lie to me," Katniss replied matter-of-factly.

Henk gave her a pained look.

"She offered me money to leave Peeta, and she's told poor Delly Cartwright that Peeta is going to leave me as soon as the baby comes," Katniss started, and there was no malice in her voice just the truth. "I don't think that she's going to want to see me for the holidays."

"When did she try to bribe you?" he questioned.

"At the cocktail party," she said softly. "I've not told Peeta. Haymitch said that it wouldn't be worth the trouble."

He looked at her as if it weren't a surprise to him. He said, "I found out about her taking Peeta's savings too. She had too much to drink one night and she told me." The kind man looked at her and sincerely said, "I am sorry for the way that she has treated you. I am sorry for many things, but I can promise that thing will better someday."

Katniss did not know what to make of his promise. Peeta kicked the door. "I could use some help here!" She quickly got up and opened the door and saw Peeta struggling with a huge box.

"What in the world is that?" she asked.

Peeta set the heavy box downcarefully. "Dad, if this is what I think it is we can't take it."

"What do you think it is?" the older man questioned with a twinkle in his eye.

"A television," Peeta stated.

His father simply smiled. "It is yours, and it is also a late wedding gift."

"Dad, it is too much," Peeta insisted.

Henk waved him off. "No, it is hardly enough."

Peeta and his dad opened the box and sure enough, there was medium-sized console TV. They set it up on an empty wall, attached the huge bunny ears antenna, and turned it on. CBS came in clear, NBC, was a little fuzzy but still watchable, ABC was a lost cause.

"Do you have plans for later?" Henk asked. Peeta told him about the Everdeens coming over for lunch. Katniss told him that he was welcome to stay. He declined but said that he would go visit Haymitch. It was obvious that he didn't want to go home.

He smiled at them when he put on his coat. "Next year will be fun. I get to buy for children again. I am looking forward to it."

Watching Peeta walk his dad to the car, Katniss felt for her father-in-law, but she also felt that it was all of his own making. She wondered when things became so bad in the Mellark home. Was Henk always so passive or did Mrs. Mellark get worse over time?

Katniss prayed that things would never become like that between she her and Peeta.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr as izzysamson. On my page you can find links to all my stories, my FFF's (which I have not published on FF or Ao3), and fanart based on my fanfics, by Everlart, ackennedy7, and barenakedpeeta, who recently made some a very sweet Always a Blessing fanart.
> 
> I wrote a PiP for day 5, peach blossom. Captive of the Seam, it is up on both Ao3 and ff.
> 
> Peeta is a colonial boy kidnapped by the French and sold to the Seam Indian tribe. He has every intention of running away, but he finds himself being falling in love with one of his captors, Katniss. Will he stay or go?


	12. chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Let me apologize for the longer than usual wait of this chapter.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review this story, it really means a lot to me. Also thanks to ackenndy7 for prereading.
> 
> As always, I want to give a big shout out to my beta Court, who has stuck with me through thick and thin and no matter what is going on in her real life, takes the time to help me fix my mistakes and makes me laugh with her wicked notes. Thank you, my friend.

 

**Always a Blessing**

**Chapter 12**

**August 1955**

Katniss breathed in the smells of the county fair midway: popcorn, cotton candy, and roasted peanuts. The fair brought her comfort and made her reminisce about when she lived on the farm, and it gave her heart a little pang. It made her think of how much her life had changed. This time last year she never would have expected that her family would now be living on Seam Street, or that she would be attending the county fair on the arm of Peeta Mellark, with Prim leading the way with her crutches. Sometimes it was hard to accept that this was her life now—or rather, for the time being.

Peeta had taken her home from work, and then as soon as she could change her clothes he had driven her and Prim to the Panem County Fair. Prim had been begging to go and Peeta was more than willing to oblige.

They had tried to work in rests for Prim; watching the Jersey dairy cows show was the perfect excuse to stop and sit. It was comical trying to explain to Peeta what the judge was looking for. He asked why dairy cows were supposed to be trim, while beef cows were fat. No matter how Prim and Katniss explained, he couldn’t understand.

They walked the midway, and they came upon a booth with ducks circling on a track as targets and ugly baby dolls as prizes.

“Peeta, can you win a Kewpie Doll for me?” Prim asked excitedly as they passed a target shooting game.

“Prim, Peeta has done more than enough for us!” Katniss scolded her sister, trying to hide her annoyance.  Peeta had paid for their entry, corndogs, French fries, lemonade, and elephant ears. “Anyhow, those things are hideous.”

“No, they’re cute!” Prim insisted.

Peeta chuckled at the two of them, “Prim, I am not good at these carnival games. The only thing I can win at is the one where you use the hammer to test strength. It looks like there are only Teddy bears at that one. But I’ll give it a try.”

He then led her by the hand to the stand where the man was barking for participants, and put down a quarter.

The carney told him, “You’ve got to hit three with five shots”

Peeta began to shoot and failed to anything other than a single duck. He shook his head, “Heck, I wasn’t even aiming for that one!”

While Peeta was shooting Katniss examined the gun closely and saw the barrel was crooked. _This game is a con if there ever was one!_

Prim whispered in her sister’s ear, “Katniss, you can win it! Remember when you used to put Gale to shame when you guys shot starlings with his BB gun? This will be a breeze for you.”

Katniss thought about it for a moment. She hated to one-up Peeta, especially publically, but she didn’t like the rigged game. “Here, let me try,” she said and quickly fished a quarter from her change purse and slapped iton the counter.

“Oh, the little lady thinks that she can do it?” the carnival worker snarked. “If you want to donate, the church tents are down the way.”

“There will be no donation. I’m going to win,” Katniss said evenly. “Do I get anything more if I hit four targets?”

The carney flashed his yellow teeth. “Tell you what honey, if you hit four targets, I’ll give you two prizes,”he said, giving them a confident smile. “But I can promise that you’ll be going home empty handed.”

“I wouldn’t bet on that, mister,” Peeta spoke up and gave her an encouraging smile. “Judging by that glint in her eye, she’ll be winning.”

Katniss gave him the smallest of smiles in return, picked up the gun, sighted a target, and pulled the trigger. She missed the first shot, the man gave a satisfied laugh. Katniss took a deep breath, and pulled the trigger again, hitting a duck, then another and another. Prim squealed and Peeta clapped when Katniss hit a fourth duck. The carnie looked her slack-jawed.

“Your guns are crooked; you ought to get some new ones,” she deadpanned. “I’ll take two Kewpies.”

The man reluctantly handed over the big-eyed, smirking hunks of plastic, and Katniss collected them with a smug expression. The carnie addressed Peeta, “So what is it like to be shown up by a girl?” He was obviously bitter about Katniss’s easy win.

“Not bad,” Peeta shrugged and put his arm around her shoulder. “How does it feel to be called out on your cheating by a _girl_?”

Peeta didn’t wait for an answer and walked away from the fuming crook.

“I hope that I didn’t embarrass you,” she whispered in his ear once they were a few booths away.

“No, of course not,” he answered sincerely. “I’m proud of you and glad that you put him in his place. That was something else, wasn’t it, Prim?”

“I knew that she could do it,” Prim said.

Katniss noticed that her sister was slowing. Katniss had wanted to bring Prim’s wheelchair along, knowing how her sister would push herself too far, but Prim insisted that she didn’t need it.  “Prim, are you doing alright?”

“Yes, I’m just getting a little worn out,” she admitted and stumbled some. “I think that I am ready to go home.”

Peeta didn’t hesitate one second and stepped forward and knelt before Prim, “Come on, jump on my back.”

“Oh, Peeta, you don’t have to do that!” Katniss said.

“I know I don’t,” he said honestly. “But I want to. There is nothing I like better than giving lovely ladies a ride. It is how I finally got your attention after all.”

Prim slipped the crutches off and handed them to Katniss. She then wrapped her arms around Peeta’s neck, and he stood and looped his arms around her calves.

“You’re a bird, Prim,” he teased. “I think that I need to buy you some sugar waffles on the way out. You need to eat more.”

Prim giggled loudly. Katniss knew that her sister was having the time of her life and hoped that some of her little friends would see her. That would give Prim some clout when she went back to school next fall.

“So, Katniss wouldn’t pay attention to you until you stopped to give her a ride?” Prim asked, making conversation on the way out to the car.

“Nope, nothing I ever did could get her to look at me,” he mused. “I don’t think she even knew that I existed until that stormy afternoon. I had to pretty much beg her to let me give her a ride.”

“That sounds like her.”

“You two know that I am right here?” Katniss chimed in.

Peeta turned so that they could both look at her.

“Yeah, we know we tease you because we love you,” Prim said in the affectionate tone that always melted her sister’s heart.

Katniss scowled at them both, but they both simply responded with teasing grins.

“I swear that you two are related and I’m the outsider here,” she said with a bit of humor. “I’m starting to think that you guys came out of the same cabbage patch.” They laughed at her expense and continued their way to the car. The blonds relived the day and agreed that the highlight was Katniss hustling the carnie. Katniss didn’t mind being the butt of their jokes; secretly she enjoyed it. She loved to watch Prim and Peeta together; she liked that her two favorite people got along so well. The two of them were both so inherently good.

When they arrived at the Everdeen home, Peeta carried Prim into the house and visited with her parents for a while. Soon it was time for him to go home.

Katniss walked him to his car. “Thank you for this evening.”

“You’re very welcome,” he said and hugged her. “I would kiss you until your toes curled but that would not be proper, what with us standing on street and your family looking at us through the window.”

Katniss looked, and sure enough Prim was looking at them through their living room window. She felt her face get red and she apologized.

“Don’t be sorry. I think it’s cute.” He kissed her on the head before letting her go and getting into his car.

“Hey, Peeta, what you told Prim earlier…that wasn’t true,” she confessed. “I have always noticed you, ever since you got paddled by Thread on my account.”

He gave her his brightest smile and for once he had no words. Finally he said, “I’m glad that it wasn’t as one-sided as I thought it was.”

She poked her head through his open window and kissed him chastely. They said their goodbyes and she watched him drive away. Katniss held on to this moment of happiness and for once,she didn’t try to remind herself that none of it could be real.

 

**January 1956**

“Tell me again what this dinner is for?” Katniss asked her husband as they drove into the nicest section of town. Capitol Drive put even the houses on Merchants Lane to shame.

Peeta shrugged his shoulders and chuckled, “He’s wanted us to have dinner with he him and Annie for ages, and he wants us to see his new rental house.”

She looked at him suspiciously. “You’re hiding something, aren’t you?”Peeta had been acting strangely ever since the he came home a few days ago and told her about the dinner.

“No.” He grinned at his wife. She scowled at him and he sighed. “Fine, yes, there is a bigger reason for the party…He’s asked Annie to marry him, and she’s accepted.”

“What!?” Katniss said in surprise. “Already? They’ve only been dating for a couple of months.”

“So, they’re in love,” Peeta responded. “It doesn’t mean that they will be married tomorrow. I think that this was Finnick’s way of proving his sincerity to her family, and to his grandma.”

“How long have you known about this?” she asked in astonishment.

“Since Finnick and I went Christmas shopping. He had me help him pick out the ring. He had it in his pocket for nearly two weeks, looking for the right moment. Now please, don’t let on like you know, Finnick wants it to be a surprise.”

“Johanna doesn’t know, I take it?”

“No,” he said honestly. “But I’m sure she knows it’s coming.”

Katniss was torn between being happy and concerned. In a way, she was more anxious for Johanna than anyone else—she would be all alone. She had not thought about what would happen to Johanna if Annie moved on, not until New Years Eve when Johanna had called herself the fifth wheel.

They arrived at the house, although Katniss was surprised to see that the Tudor-style home was somewhat humble for the neighborhood, and she knew instantly that Finnick had taken it with the woman he loved in mind.

Annie was already there and greeted them warmly.  Soon Finnick pushed a gin and tonic into Peeta’s hand. Her husband gave her an unsure look, and she nodded her head, as if to give him permission.

The men and women separated. Annie was all smiles; she was blissfully happy.  Katniss would have been able to tell, even if Peeta hadn’t of have let the cat out of the bag, simply by Annie’s face.

“So where is Johanna?” Katniss asked.

“Her date is picking her up,” Annie explained. “She’s been seeing somebody for a couple of weeks but has been keeping it quiet, which is so unlike her.”

There was a knock at the door, as if on cue, and the host opened it, letting in Johanna, and a tall man came in behind her. It took Katniss a few blinking seconds for her to realize that Gale Hawthorne was Johanna’s date.

She watched in disbelief as Johanna introduced Finnick to Gale. Then her thoughts turned to Peeta, and she didn’t miss the wary look in her husband’s eyes. While Peeta and Gale clearly knew who the other was, they had never been properly introduced.

“Peeta, I believe you know Gale,” Johanna said playfully.

“We’ve never been properly introduced,” Peeta said coolly and held out his hand to the taller man. “But I know _of_ him.”

“I’m surprised that one of the high and mighty Mellarks would know who I am,” Gale said in a condescending tone, and took the offered hand.

“I noticed you,” Peeta said in a friendly tone. “You were usually blocking my view of Katniss.”

Gale flexed his jaw and turned to Katniss. “Speaking of Catnip, you look…” he searched for the right word. He, like Katniss, was not usually good at small talk.

“Pregnant?” she helped him.

“I thought that ‘glowing’ was the polite thing to say, but I guess that works too,” Gale said with a hint of a smile.

“Gee, you two must have had so many stimulating conversations growing up,” Johanna chimed in. She then turned her attention towards the sideboard where several bottles of alcohol sat. “Hey look, booze.”

Katniss felt as if the little get-together was already falling apart; she just hoped that nothing would ruin Annie and Finnick’s excitement. She still couldn’t get over that Gale was there as Johanna’s date.

She hoped for Johanna’s sake that Gale was truly interested. While in high school, Gale was known for charming girls and frequenting parking spots. Usually it was girls that who were well-to-do and liked the thought of slumming it with a hunky, poor boy. Katniss once caught him and Mr. Snow’s college-aged daughter, Cashmere, in the haymow. She never knew Gale to take advantage of a girl, but he also never had a serious relationship. As far as Katniss knew, she was his only attempt at having an actual girlfriend.

A smart looking woman in a maid’s uniform came out of the dining room doors, “The buffet is ready, Mr. Odair.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Paylor. Everyone, dinner is served.”

Katniss was thankful for the casual setting. Everyone sat at the dining room table and enjoyed their meals.  Annie and Finnick were linked in one way or another all throughout the meal; even while they ate, Finnick held her hand or had his arm around her shoulders. It warmed Katniss’s heart to see them. Annie was so deserving of happiness. Finnick was much changed since Katniss had first met him; he was so much more genuine now, and she had all but forgotten his playboy reputation.

Thankfully Finnick was able keep the conversation going. Occasionally Katniss caught Gale and Peeta shooting daggers at each other. She knew that her husband would be apprehensive as to why Gale was even there, but if it was on her account or Jo’s, she didn’t know.

When everyone was done eating, Finnick asked for Mrs. Paylor to bring out the cake.

“Well, Annie and I asked you all here tonight because we have an announcement.” He smiled with pride. “I’ve asked Annie to be my wife, and she has accepted.”

The Mellarks were quick to give to give their well wishes, and even Gale raised his glass to them. Johanna sat dumb-founded before she stood and muttered some incoherent words of congratulations and then stated, “I need a cigarette,” then promptly left the room.

The others at the table all sat there with questioning faces. Annie had a surprised look on her face and looked as if she might burst into tears.

Gale was about to rise, but Katniss stopped him with a glance. She knew him well enough to know that he might do more to upset than calm her.

“Let me go,” Katniss said, and stood and headed to the door.

She stopped to get her coat and saw that Johanna had forgotten hers and grabbed it for her. When she opened the door, she saw her friend sitting on the step, Marlboro in hand, puffing away. Katniss draped the coat around Jo’s shoulders and sat next to her. “You’re going to catch your death of cold.”

“Hell, this Ohio winter crap is nothing to compared to what we dealt with in logging country…All you people are soft,” she joked dryly and took another drag.

They sat in silence, until Johanna put out her butt and lit another. “I knew that this was coming. The other night I caught them necking like a pair of teeny-boppers after a sock hop. Annie would never let things go that far if she didn’t have a promise of a something permanent.”

Johanna sighed and continued, “I’ve been trying to give Annie and Finnick some room, so I’ve been going to the corner bar.” Katniss gave her a concerned expression. By her own confession Johanna used to spend far too much time in bars. “Don’t worry, I never have more than one or two drinks. I go to play pool. I’ve won quite a bit of cash so far. It is easy to win when the competition is staring down my blouse.”

Katniss had to laugh at the thought of her friend hustling bar patrons. Johanna give a wicked smile. “Anyhow a few weeks ago I ran into Gale and we started talking. We’ve been seeing each other.”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Katniss asked, thinking that a heads up that Gale would be present would have been nice.

Jo blew out a mouthful of smoke. “I don’t know. I really didn’t think that it would go past a date or two. But we can talk, really talk, and that is a first for me. You know, I’m twenty-three. I’ve been with men, and hell I evenhad a baby, but I’ve never had a guy take me to dinner and open the door for me. I really don’t know what I’m doing, I asked him to come tonight on a lark. I didn’t really think that he would come.”

“It shocked Peeta too, I think,” Katniss confessed.

“Oh, why don’t they just whip ‘em out and measure ‘em and be done with it?” Johanna quipped

Katniss laughed and bumped Johanna with her shoulder.

Johanna became more serious.“I don’t know how to do this, Katniss. I don’t know how much I should tell him about my past. Or if I even should.”

“You ought to,” she said.

“I don’t know what is happening. You’re knocked up and married, and Annie is officially engaged. I guess that I realize that I’m going to be alone soon.”

“You won’t be alone.  You can come my house anytime. Peeta and I are always happy to have you. I’m sure that Annie and Finnick will be the same way.”

“I can be Crazy Aunt Jo-Jo,” the bob-haired girl smirked. “Maybe I need to start a cat collection.”

Just then Peeta poked his head out the door and asked, “Is everything alright out here?”

“Yeah, we’re coming back in. I know better than to deprive a pregnant woman of cake,” Johanna answered and helped Katniss up, and they went back into the house.

Inside Finnick was getting ready to pop the cork on a bottle of champagne. Johanna hugged him and Annie and let them know that she was happy for them.

Annie passed out the flutes of bubbly alcohol to everyone, even Katniss had a few sips.

They played cards after dinner; Finnick and Johanna favored penny poker. Then after a while someone suggested that they play euchre. Since it was a four-player game, Katniss took the opportunity to use the powder room. On the way out she ran into Gale, who also sat out of the hand.

They exchanged subdued hellos. Katniss did what was polite and asked about his family, and he did the same. After a few tense seconds, Katniss commented, “So you and Jo.”

“Yeah, she’s a good time,” he said with a shadow of a smile.

“I hope you realize she’s not like Cassie Snow or the other girls you used to sneak around with,” Katniss shared. “She might seem rough, but she is really a good person. I don’t want to see her get hurt.”

“Do you think that I am that much of a jerk?” Gale asked, with a hint of hurt in his voice.

“I know that you can be,” she replied honestly.

“How so?”

“For starters, you told everyone in high school that we were together.”

“Yeah, it kept guys from harassing you,” he defended himself.

“And it kept Peeta away from me too,” she hissed. “Then everyone knew that you were a ladies’ man and then I looked like a fool who simply tolerated it. I know you meant well, but I didn’t need you to protect me.”

“But here you are protecting Johanna,” he pointed out.

“I’m looking out for her because no one ever really has before,” she said softly. She knew that Gale could be judgmental about certain things, and she didn’t know how he would feel about Johanna having had a baby out of wedlock. He had had several trysts, but for some reason for most guys it was different with girls.

“If it makes you feel better, I am planning on introducing her to my mom…She’ll be only the second girl I’ve ever taken to my family. That accounts for something, right? I do like her, Katniss. She tells me things straight up and I’m not constantly second-guessing her.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” she said. Gale headed towards the powder room, and she went to join the others. Peeta offered for her to sit in his lap so that he could teach her to play.

Gale came and sat with Johanna and put his arm around her shoulders. It was nice to witness.

Finally about midnight Katniss and Peeta left. It was obvious that Peeta wanted to ask about her and Gale’s conversation but to his credit, he stayed off the subject until they got home.

“What did Gale have to say?” Peeta asked, as casually as he could while they entered their house. She knew that although he would deny it that he was still the slightest bit jealous.

 “I told him that he needed to treat Johanna well,” she replied while she took off her coat.

“Did you threaten to beat him beat him up?” he asked hopefully.

“I didn’t have too,” she said in mock seriousness. “We grew up together. He knows what I can do to him.”

“Like what?”

“I used to be able to regularly beat him at wrestling,” Katniss said with a bit of pride and turned to her husband.

“Really?” he asked and gathered her up in his arms.

“Yeah, really. Twist his arm behind his back or kick his shin and he was finished. It never lasted very long.” She rolled her eyes.

“Why don’t we wrestle?” he posed and let his hands drop to her waist.

“Because you would let me win and that would be no fun,” she said and rose up in her toes to kiss him.

“It would be fun for me,” he assured her.

“But not for me. Maybe I _want_ you to win…or at least to try to win,” she whispered and began to pop his buttons.

“Now what kind of husband would I be if I manhandled my pregnant wife?” he teased.

“A good one, if she asked for it,” she promised and kissed him in such a way that told him that they had talked enough. Their clothes fell to the floor and made a path to their bedroom.

There was a bit of wrestling involved, much to Katniss’s satisfaction. In a quick, sweeping move he picked her up and set her on the bed. He ran his hands up her arm, as if he were going to hold her hands, although she was surprised when he instead gripped her firmly yet gently by the wrists and held her hands above her head. Peeta stared at into her eyes with an unsure expression; he was asking for permission. She granted it with a breathy ‘yes.’

Slowly, torturously, he paid attention to her breasts with the flat of his tongue and a nip of his teeth, until she begged him to touch her.

He changed his hold on her from her hands to her hips and bowed his head in between her to taste her dripping folds and took her over the edge in record time. Katniss was enjoying all this little game even more than she thought she would, but now she was ready to fight back. 

Peeta loosened his hold and sat back while she recovered. She sat up in front of him. Peeta leaned in to kiss her, and she pretended to be doing the same, but just before their lips met she took a hold of his shoulders and pushed his back towards the bed. He didn’t put up a fight.

“I thought you wanted me to win?”

“I lied. You just fell into my trap.” She smirked in victory and straddled him. She wrapped her hand around him, guided him into her, and eased her body down inch by inch, allowing her body to stretch to accommodate him. She took her time rising and falling, savoring the full sensation and enjoying his pleas to go faster. Katniss allowed him some mercy, cradled her pregnant belly with one hand, braced herself on his chest with the other, and sped up. Soon he was warning her that he was close and she became bolder in her movements. He matched her thrust for thrust until he stiffened under her.

She felt a little disappointed thinking that he would most likely beat her to the finish. Thankfully he was never one to leave her hanging. Unexpectedly Peeta’s thumb pressed and circled that sensitive bud that he could manipulate so well. “Don’t stop,” she moaned.

Katniss fell apart just before he did. She collapsed on him, and they lay entwined in the darkness while they recovered.

“I think that was a tie,” Peeta joked.

“Don’t get used to it,” she deadpanned. “Once this baby is born, I won’t go so easy on you.”

He chuckled. “I’ll take that as challenge.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr, were I have FFFs that I have never published on fanfic and Ao3, fanart, and previews for all my fics. I use the same name there, izzysamson.


	13. chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this update, life has been busy and I’ve been working on other fics. Thank you for the reviews and for sticking with me.
> 
> Thank you so much to the lovely and talented Court for beta-ing.

 

**Always a Blessing**

**Chapter 13**

**August 1955**

“What do you and lover boy have planned for tonight?” Johanna asked as she and Katniss in the Mellark’s women’s locker room. The girls had stayed late to correct paper work because Cray had messed it up, yet again. They did for Peeta, so that he wouldn’t have to fix it later.

“I’m not sure yet,” Katniss admitted, and pulled her purse from her locker.

“Are you being careful?” Johanna inquired seriously.

“Yes, we are,” Katniss said in a near whisper.

“Good girl,” Jo smiled. “Now tell me, is he as well endowed as his hands and feet suggest?”

“What?!” she spat in confusion, knowing that Johanna’s explanation was most likely going to be something dirty.

“There is a direct correlation between shoe size and dick size. Peeta looks like he’s got some sizable feet, what are they, elevens? Twelves?”

Katniss answered her friend with a red-faced scowl. Johanna laughed heartily; she had accomplished her goal to get a rise out of Katniss.

Peeta was waiting for Katniss at the employees’ exit.

“Hey, Peeta what size shoe do you wear?” Johanna asked innocently.

“Um…twelves or thirteens, it depends on the shoe,” Peeta replied looking down at his feet. “Why?”

“I just wanted to know how lucky Katniss is,” Jo shrugged.

Katniss shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Peeta let out an embarrassed chuckle; he must have known what Johanna was alluding to. “So what is the verdict?”

“I’d say that she’s pretty lucky,” the sassy brunette winked, and headed to the door. “Have a good weekend, love birds. Enjoy the big feet.”

Katniss hid her eyes and Peeta continued to laugh.

She let her hand fall, and glared at him and demanded, “What is so funny?!”

“You, you’re so pure,” he said.

She was about to say something to the effect of, _“You’re last person to be calling me pure!”_ But some of the other workers walked past them and gave them a friendly wave.

Peeta walked her out to the car and opened her door. Katniss was going to continue the ‘pure’ conversation, but then something sitting on the passenger seat caught her eye, a thick manila envelope with the Ohio State University seal on it.

All else was forgotten. It was physical proof that Peeta was going to be leaving soon in just over a month.

She had to pick up the envelope to sit down.

Peeta took it from her hands, “Sorry, I ran home at lunch and got the mail. I’ve been looking for this. I don’t want Mother to choose my classes for me. She filled out both Al and John’s freshman paperwork. I don’t want her to do the same for me.”

“Oh,” was all she could say, and she sat heavily in the seat.

He got in on his side and started the car. “I was hoping that you would look through the classes with me.”

“Me, why?” she asked in disbelief.

“Because you know me best and you’re far more objective than I am,” he explained. “Everything looks interesting, and I want to do it all, but I know that you’ll rein me back.”

Katniss was touched that he wanted her input, but it would be torture. Peeta’s education would put more distance between them, not just literally but figuratively. With every class, his world would expand and Katniss’s would stay the same.

He drove her home and she invited him into the house. Lily Everdeen had kitchen table laden with cooling cookies. She and Prim had been busy baking all day for the church bake sale. They were happy to have Peeta taste-test them.

Peeta sat on the Everdeen couch, with his milk and cookies on the coffee table,and opened up his manila envelope.

“My roommates are named Timothy Woof, George Leeg, and Germane Legg...huh, must be twins. That will be fun. I wonder if they are the exactly alike. What is that called?”

“Identical, I think,” she replied. “Ones that don’t look alike are fraternal.”

He smiled at her. “Sounds like you’re the one that is going off to college, not me.”

“No, you’re far more deserving than me,” she said sincerely. “Anyhow I hated school. You always thrived there.”

“Only because it was so much better than home, I only got whooped at school once.” His smiled faded and he said in a rough whisper, “At home it was more like once a week.”

She didn’t know what to say, so she hugged him close and pressed her lips to his in a chaste although heartfelt kiss, uncaring that her mother and sister were just feet away in the next room. Peeta never really spoke of his home life, but she had a feeling that it was not good.

After going through the packet, Peeta took her to The Hob for dinner, and then they went cruising that ended in their new favorite pastime. Kissing quickly became heavy petting; their clothes fell away. They were more confident with themselves and each other.

Afterwards they held each other. Katniss ran her hand up his back. She could feel little round marks on his back and upper arms.

“What are all these marks from?”she asked curiously.

“Cigarette burns,” he said, as if they were nothing.

“How in the world did you get those?” she questioned.

“Sometimes if I did something wrong and Mom didn’t feel like taking the time to paddle me, she’d have me roll up my sleeve or take off my shirt. She usually had a cigarette in her hand, so it was handy.”

“Oh my God, Peeta,” she whispered and shuddered. Burns were her least favorite type of pain, and to know that it had happened to him so many times broke her heart and infuriated her.

“Don’t worry, she doesn’t do it anymore. My wrestling coach saw them and said something to her, and it never happened again.”

It disturbed Katniss that Peeta sounded unaffected by how he spoke about his mother abusing him. She held him tight, wishing that someone had been there to protect him. “What did your father do?”

“I don’t think he knows,” he said with just a hint of sadness. “He let Mother handle the discipline.”

“I can’t wait for you to be away from her,” she said into his chest.

“I will be soon,” he promised, “but unfortunately, being away from her means that I’m also away from you, at least for now.”

He hugged her so tight that it felt as if he might break her. It was as if he was trying to show her how he didn’t want to let her go…but eventually he would have to.

For Katniss, there was one silver lining that came with his departure to college: that he would be far away from his witch of a mother. She had to be happy for him, if for no other reason.

 

**February 1956**

Katniss knocked on the door of her former home on Seam Street, but for some strange reason it was locked. Her mother had called a couple of hours ago and asked for Katniss to take her shopping. Mrs. Everdeen told her oldest daughter that her father’s truck was in the shop, and there were some things that she needed from the store. Katniss had offered to just pick up the items but her mother insisted on going with Katniss.

Just as Katniss began to wonder if everyone was alright, she heard some movement behind the door, and yet no one still answered. She knocked again. “Hello! You locked the door. Hurry up, it’s cold out here!”

Finally the door was opened by Prim, who wore a goofy grin and asked in a very proper tone, “Hi, Katniss, how are you today?”

“Fine,” she replied suspiciously. “What is going on here?”

The door was flung open and a chorus of feminine voices cried out, “Surprise!”

Katniss eyes flew open wide in surprise and words failed her. Annie, Johanna, Effie, Madge, and even Mrs. Sae were standing in her parents’ streamer-decorated living room, along with some friends from church and Everdeen cousins.  A pretty yellow-iced cake sat on the table, with ‘Baby Mellark’ written on it.

“It’s a baby shower!” Prim announced. “What do you think?”

“I-I don’t know what to say…You all shouldn’t have done this,” Katniss said in disbelief. “I don’t deserve this.”

“And that sort of reaction is why this shower is a surprise,” Johanna said bluntly and was received with a few giggling agreements.

Katniss was grateful that they did not force her to play silly party games. She opened gift after gift— blankets, quilts, knit hats, booties and coats in every gender-neutral shade. Effie gave them a yearlong subscription to diaper service, which Katniss was grateful for; the thought of washing used diaper revolted her. Madge gave her a fancy little Mother Goose dish and silver-plated eating utensils. Johanna and Annie went together and got her a wash basin, soap, and baby towels. Her mother and Prim gave her a bassinet.

Despite her earlier hesitation, she had a very good time and was very thankful for all the gifts. It would have cost her and Peeta a small fortune to buy all of it themselves.

Katniss made the rounds, visiting with everyone. When she saw Mrs. Sae, she said, “I’m so pleased that you could make it. I’m surprised that Mrs. Mellark gave you the day off to come.”

“I already had planned to come,” Mrs. Sae told her with a wink, “but I don’t have to worry too much about that anymore.”

“Why is that?”

The old woman’s eyebrows raised. “Oh, you don’t know yet?”

“Know what?” Katniss asked, fearing that the old woman had been fired. “Mrs. Mellark didn’t let you go because you were coming here, did she?”

“No, I quit,” Mrs. Sae replied. “Peeta will tell you more, that is, if _he_ even knows yet.”

Katniss wanted more details, but she got pulled aside to start telling the guests goodbye. Mrs. Sae was one of the first ones to leave. The guests filtered out. Annie and Johanna helped Mrs. Everdeen to load the Chrysler; the gifts just barely fit.

While the others were loading the car, Prim told Katniss, “Johanna and Annie came here after work one day and asked if they could help plan a party. We knew how stubborn you can be, so we all decided that it ought to be a surprise. Mom and I sent out the invitations, and the girls got the cake and the decorations.”

“Did you invite Peeta’s mom?” Katniss wondered.

“We did,” Prim’s expression was a little sad. “Her invitation was sent back ‘return to sender’ without being opened.”

It didn’t surprise Katniss that her mother-in-law snubbed her, and really, she was glad that she wasn’t there to pass judgment on her family’s home.

Katniss sincerely thanked everyone for helping to put on the party.

She drove home genuinely excited about showing Peeta everything that they had gotten. Once she pulled closer to the house she saw that there was a Cadillac in front of the house. Katniss’s stomach sank; it was her mother-in-law’s car.

Katniss could hear obscenities being screamed as soon as she cut the car’s engine. She could not stand the thought of Peeta being berated. She stormed into the house. The yelling stopped when the door was opened. Peeta and his mother were standing at opposite sides of the living room, both red-faced and glaring at the other.

“What is going on here?” Katniss demanded.

“Mother came to pay a social visit,” Peeta said evenly, but Katniss knew that he was holding back for her sake. “But she’s leaving now.”

“You don’t dismiss me like I’m nothing, you ungrateful bastard,” Mrs. Mellark snapped.

“Oh, I’m a bastard?” Peeta said with a bitter smile. “I always considered myself to be more of a son of a bitch.”

Mrs. Mellark’s eyes few wide, her mouth opened but no words came out.

“I think it’s time for you to go now, Mother,” Peeta said. “We have nothing more to say to each other. I can’t change your mind, and you’re sure in the hell aren’t going to change mine.”

Katniss found herself still with the door knob in her hand.The baby began to wiggle in her womb. It must have been able to pick up on tense atmosphere in the room.

 “I can’t stay in this town to be made a mockery of!”his mother hissed. “What am I going to do?”

“I don’t know,” Peeta shrugged his shoulders. “But really isn’t my problem.”

Mrs. Mellark stomped her foot loudly and headed towards the door. Katniss opened it wide, and as the woman walked past, Katniss said in a low tone, “You know, I’ve heard that Florida is nice.”

Mrs. Mellark froze and gave Katniss an evil look. “You’re going to be sorry for this!” she spat and all but ran to her car. Katniss shut the door and joined Peeta at the window, where he watched his mother. Katnissbegan to rub his back to help ease his tension. Mrs. Mellark started her car and carelessly backed up to turn around, and hit Peeta’s car bumper in the process, leaving a huge dent that could be seen on her car’s rear end.

“She hit my car,” Peeta said in disbelief.

“It looks like hers got the worse end of it,” Katniss stated.

They watched her drive out of sight, and Peeta turned to his wife, “So, how was the shower?”

“You knew?!” she accused. He nodded with half a smile. “Fine, not it was wonderful…but the bigger question was what was that all about?”

Peeta let out a breath. “Come sit.” He took her by the hand and led her to the couch, where they sat. “Last night my parents had an awful fight. They’ve been fighting even more than usual, but I guess that last night was really bad. Dad was upset that she refused to attend her own grandchild’s baby shower. Mother made Dad choose between us and her. Much to my surprise, he chose us; he packed a bag and checked into a hotel.”

“That is what Mrs. Sae was talking about,” Katniss said to herself.

“Yes, she quit when my dad walked out,” Peeta said with a bit of pride. “Dad has promised to rehire her when he finds a place.”

Katniss simply gaped at Peeta. It was all very unexpected. But she was more worried about her husband. She could only imagine what it was like to have your parents separate. “How are you?”

“I’m fine. It was a bit of a surprise when Dad called me after you left this morning. They always fight and one of them threatens to leave, maybe once a month, but no one has ever packed a bag and left. I never thought that it would actually happen,” he confessed. “It was a shock when Mother came bursting through the door a little while later.”

“What did your mother say to you?” Katniss asked, although she wasn’t really sure if she wanted to know.

“The usual,” he said matter-of-factly. “I won’t tell you what.”

Katniss could imagine what was said: _you let a stupid Indian whore ruin your life, you’re an ungrateful son, and you’re all going to burn in hell._

Katniss put her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder. The words didn’t bother her, but she had nothing but sympathy for her husband.  She couldn’t fathom the hell that Peeta lived through with that awful woman. “I’m so sorry, Peeta.”

He placed a kiss on her head. “Don’t be, really, it’s for the best. Dad will be able to see the baby now without getting lectured for days on end. I just hope that he sticks to his guns.”

Peeta placed her hand on his wife’s swelled belly and patted it lovingly, “Oh well, I really don’t want to think about my mother. I want to think about better things, stuff that makes me happy.”

“How did you turn out to be so wonderful?” Katniss asked him.

Peeta chuckled a little. “Lucky, I guess.”

They were quiet for a while before Peeta changed the subject. “So, was the party a surprise?”

“Yes,” she admitted. “I suppose that you knew?”

“Who do you think iced the cake?” he posed. Katniss could tell that he was happy to be talking about something else.

“I thought Johanna and Annie did.”

“They made it in the test kitchen at the bakery, since they don’t have a real oven,” he explained. “I walked in when they were ready to ice it and somehow got roped into doing it. Good thing. Johanna was going to make a mess of it.”

“It was beautiful,” she told him. “I brought you some home.”

“What kind of good stuff did we get?” Peeta asked enthusiastically.

“Why don’t we unload the car and you can see.”

They carried in load after load, and Katniss showed Peeta the gifts.

“Everything is so little!” Peeta marveled as he picked up a pair of mint green booties and put them on his fingers. He looked through the gifts and picked up the little medical kit that Lavinia had sent with Madge. “How do you take a baby’s temperature without them biting that thermometer?” he wondered aloud.

“It doesn’t go in the mouth,” Katniss explained.

“Eww,” he said in realization. “Poor little thing.”

They talked about what to do with everything. The room upstairs was too far away to put a newborn, so instead they set up a corner of their room with a bassinet and a little chest of drawers someone from church had given them. By late afternoon, baby Mellark had its own space.

“It’s starting to feel real,” Peeta commented as he tucked a baby blanket into a drawer. Katniss flopped onto the bed, worn out from the day’s activities.

“Because this,” Katniss chuckled and pointed to her belly, “isn’t a big enough of a reminder?”

“You’re not big. I think it’s beautiful,” he smiled and laid down next to her. “Very sexy, we’ll have to get you pregnant once every couple of years.”

“What?” Katniss giggled. “I am not going to be one of those women who spends her entire adult life pregnant or nursing.”

“Too bad,” he said and rolled on to his side. “I really like you like this.”

“I don’t,” she complained, “I can’t control my emotions sometimes, my back hurts, my feet ache.”

“Your feet hurt?” he sat up and moved to her feet. “Here, let me rub them.” His ministrations felt so good that she moaned in pleasure. He tugged off her stockings, and after a few minutes he switched to the other foot.

She was in heaven and nearly drifted off. Peeta called her back by asking, “Your back hurts too?”

“Uh huh,” she confirmed.

“Let’s get that dress and brassiere of off then,” Peeta suggested. She gave him a half hearted scowl.“What?” he said innocently. “I want to be thorough.”

“You just want to get me naked,” she accused teasingly.

“I told you that I thought that you were especially sexy right now.” He grinned down at her. She was exhausted, but she felt that hunger that only Peeta could cause and satisfy growing. He helped her out of her dress and undergarments until she was naked. She knelt on the bed and held the headboard while Peeta massaged her tender back. Occasionally his hands would stray to her breasts and rear and would only linger long enough to tease her and make her longing for him grow even more. His hand traveled in between her legs and he gave a pleased hum when he discovered the wetness there. He got off the bed, and when she turned, she saw him starting to remove his clothes.

She laid on her back and watched him hungrily.He sat between her legs then pulled an ankle up to his mouth and he began to kiss up her leg, stopping to nuzzle her center with his nose and issued a teasing lick before repeating his actions with the other leg. He peered over her belly and gave her a devilish look, as if to question if she wanted him to continue.

“Peeta,” she begged. He cast her content smile and bowed his head to work her in earnest with the flat of his tongue. It didn’t take long for him to bring her to a pleasant high.

He eased himself in slowly. He attempted to lean over her to kiss her, but her pregnant belly made it difficult. Poor Peeta was always afraid of hurting her or the baby.

“Can you kneel on the bed like you did while I rubbed your back?”

“Why?” she asked curiously, although she had an idea of what he was suggesting.

“You’ll see,” he encouraged her.

Katniss assumed the position, and Peeta entered her from behind; the sensation of being filled from a new angle was exhilarating. He thrust slowly at first and then built up speed. She moaned in pleasure and gripped the headboard until her knuckles were white. His hand snaked around her hip, and he made small circles around her still-sensitive button of flesh. She came just before he did, and she could feel him throb deep inside her as he spilled inside her. They crumpled onto the bed, and Peeta covered them up with a blanket.

Katniss fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow; she was in desperate need of a nap. She awoke sometime later to a darkened room, as the baby’s movements had roused her.  Katniss reached to Peeta’s side of the bed, so that he could feel the dancing in her belly, but found it empty and cold. She put on a warm nightgown and went to go find her husband. He wasn’t in the sitting room but she heard some motion in the kitchen. Upon pushing through the door, she saw Peeta at the stove stirring around some sort of hash for dinner.

“Peeta,” she called. He looked up at her with red-rimmed eyes and a sad expression. He had been crying. She walked over to him and hugged him tight. He let out a little sob. “Why did I get such an awful mom?”

“I don’t know,” she in a soothing voice. “But she can’t hurt you anymore, we won’t let her.”

“What are we going to tell the baby about her?” he questioned.

“That she was too stupid to see how wonderful you are and she chose not be part of our lives,” she told him honestly.

She could feel the tears falling on her shoulder; she wanted only alleviate his pain. Although sadly she knew that this would be only one more wound that Mrs. Mellark inflicted on her son, and just like all the others, it would be slow to heal and would leave a mark.

Katniss only hoped that this would be the last one.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as izzysamson.


	14. chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Court and her awesome beta skills!

 

**Always a Blessing**

**Chapter 14**

**September 1955**

“Katniss, are you and Prim stocked up on all your feminine _essentials_?” Mrs. Everdeen whispered to her oldest daughter one morning while they were alone in the kitchen table as she made breakfast. “I can’t recall the last time I bought any for you girls.”

“I buy my own,” Katniss said. She’d tried to buy all of her toiletries ever since she’d gotten a job. “I would let Prim use them too, but she hasn’t had a monthly since…” she trailed off.

Mrs. Everdeen’s face fell some and she finished the sentence somberly, “Since she was sick.”

They were both quiet for a few moments; they knew the implication. It wasn’t uncommon for women to never able to have children after having polio.

For the millionth time, Katniss wished that she had been the one to contract it and not Prim.

All of Prim’s life she adored babies; she had countless dolls that she mothered and often spoke of her future children. Now that future was in serious question; Katniss’s heart ached for her sister.

“What are her chances?” Katniss asked in a hushed voice.

“Honestly, not good,” Mrs. Everdeen admitted. In her mother’s youth she was had been a midwife, but her vocation was almost nonexistent now, since going to the hospital to give birth had become the status quo. “She had a very serious case.”

The conversation was instantly stopped by the sound of Prim’s laughter and her father’s footsteps coming down the hall to join them. Soon Mr. Everdeen appeared in the doorway, with Prim on his back.

“I found a straggler,” he chuckled and set her down in a chair.

“Where are your crutches?” Mrs. Everdeen asked.

“One is broken,” Prim told them.

“I’ll fix it before I go to work,” Mr. Everdeen said. “It is a simple fix, only a loose screw.”

The family went on about their morning routines; they ate breakfast and Katniss and her father made their ways to work.

Katniss usually enjoyed her morning walk, but she found herself distracted by thoughts of how unfair life was. 

_Prim is so sweet and good, she shouldn’t have to suffer. Heck she can’t even walk around the house without those stupid crutches._

Katniss was angry all the way to work and the feeling wouldn’t go away. The start of the work day was rough. During the coffee break, she excused herself to the bathroom. She overheard Bristel and Levvy bustling in to check their makeup, and much to her dismay they were talking about her. She lifted feet and stayed was silent as she could.

“You know that he will drop her the second he goes to college,” Bristel said confidently.

“Oh, he might keep her hanging on until he finds a serious girlfriend,” Levvy added her two cents. “He’ll want laid when he’s home on his breaks.”

“Do you really think that that prude is giving it up?” Bristel asked.

“She has to be,” Levvy scoffed. “Why else would he stay with her?”

They both laughed and exited the restroom, leaving Katniss even more riled than she already was. Even Johanna could sense how on edge she was.

“Who peed in your Wheaties?” Jo asked during their lunch break.

Katniss shook her head. “It’s nothing.”

Johanna gave her a stern, narrow-eyed look. Annie, although, was far more kind. “You’ll feel better if you get it off your chest.”

“I doubt it,” Katniss sighed and threw her uneaten bologna sandwich in her brown paper sack. Her stomach felt sour, so excused herself to get something to drink from the vending machine.

She went to the hallway where the vending machine stood, inserted the money, and pressed the Coke button. She heard the machine begin to dispense her bottle, only to cease up. She kicked it repeatedly in frustration.

“Now, that wasn’t very nice of you,” she heard from behind her. She tensed for a fraction of a second, ashamed to be found during a tantrum, then she realized who it was: Peeta. “It isn’t far to attack something that can’t fight back.”

“Stupid thing ate my money,” she told him. Peeta walked up and gave the machine a firm shake,and her bottle was dislodged. He reached down and retrieved the it. Instead of giving it to her, he opened his arms. Katniss found herself walking into his embrace, seeking some sort of comfort.

Peeta didn’t ask what was wrong, for which she was thankful. It was one of the many things that she appreciated about Peeta; he knew when she just needed a hug.

 _I’m going to miss this,_ she thought, as she buried her head in his shoulder. She wanted to cry but she was holding back because work was no place to breakdown.

“Why does life have to be so unfair?” she whispered.

“I don’t know…I ask myself that question all the time.” He stroked her back and she could feel the tension in her muscles lessen. No one could tame her fiery temper and calm her like he could.

They heard footsteps approaching them and they quickly parted. Castor Rowan nodded at them and got a Coke from the machine and quickly walked away, as if he knew that he’d disturbed them.

“I’d better get back,” Katniss said in a hushed tone.

“You know you can tell me anything,” Peeta assured her.He didn’t want to solve all of her problems, like Gale had always wanted to, but he gave her a safe place to fall.He knew that she would share her feelings if and when she was ready.

“I know.” She smiled for the first time all day. “I will later.”

Her interaction with Peeta relaxed her enough for her to return to work without the feeling of needing to slap someone. She worked steadily and tried not to let her mind wonder, but it was useless and she began to think of the conversation with her mom again. Only this time something else stuck with her and she stiffened when she thought to herself… _When was my last monthly?_

**March 1956**

The phone rang and Katniss waddled to the kitchen as quickly as she could.“Hello,” she answered breathlessly.

“There’s my sexpot of a wife,” Peeta said in a husky whisper.

“Peeta, do I have to remind you that we have a party line?”

“Oh,” he dismissed her worry, “it will just give them something to talk about.”

“Prim is here with me,” she informed her husband.

“She’s fifteen, Katniss, not five. I’m sure that she’s heard worse.”

“I hope not.” She changed the subject, “How is the hotel tonight?”

“Alright, but I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” she replied, trying not to let on how upset she really was. Peeta and Haymitch had been away for the last two days and she never knew that she could miss someone so badly. Finnick had asked them to go looking at other factories, and while they were at it, to talk to some of Coin Incorporated’s shareholders. If all went well, Finnick would be voted CEO of his investment firm (as he was supposed to be years ago) and his grandmother Mrs. Coin would have no choice but to relinquish control, freeing them of the tyrant.

“I don’t like leaving you alone, especially right now,” Peeta said sincerely.

“Prim is happy to stay with me and you’ll be home tomorrow and then we can celebrate your birthday,” she assured him. “Who knows, I may even make you a cake…I won’t promise that it will be good, but I’ll try.”

“Even if it’s terrible, I’ll pretend that I’ll like it,” he promised.

Katniss chuckled. “I’ll hold you to that.”

“How was your day?”

“I spent a good part of the day with Mom. We were going over some things about the delivery.”

There was a pause. “Are you absolutely sure that you don’t want to go to the hospital?” The couple had had the discussion time and again. Katniss hated hospitals and didn’t like the idea of being knocked out to give birth or being forced to stay in a room with twenty other women and their newborns for a week. Peeta didn’t like the uncertainty, but agreed because he knew about how apprehensive she was.

“Yes, I’m sure,” she affirmed. Deep down, she was very scared but the idea of giving birth at home was the less intimidating option. Dr. Aurelius still made house calls and an ambulance was a phone call away. She kept reminding herself that she had a couple of weeks to prepare.

She heard someone calling Peeta’s name over the phone; it was Finnick, saying that they were leaving for dinner. Peeta sighed. “I have to go now.”

“Alright, I’ll talk to you later.” They exchanged ‘I love you’s and ‘goodbye’s, and she hung up the phone.She was starting to feel a sense of foreboding; she didn’t feel ready by any means. If anything she was feeling more and more unsure everyday. She didn’t dare share these feelings with anyone, not even Peeta. He had enough to deal with at the moment. He was busy with getting permits for the new addition and he was still trying to deal with his parents’ split. The last month had been difficult. Mrs. Mellark had left to ‘go visit her sister’ out of state and Henk had gotten an apartment. Haymitch and Peeta agreed that Mr. Mellark would never divorce her, but he had gone to his lawyer to obtain a legal separation.

She returned to the sitting room, where Prim was on the couch, watching TV and petting Ripper. Katniss was letting the dog sleep in the house; she made for good company and made Katniss feel a little safer with Peeta and Haymitch gone.

 _The Honeymooners_ was on the TV and Ralph Cramden was shaking his fist at his wife. “ _One of these days, Alice, one of these days…POW! Right in the kisser!”_

“He’d get a cast iron skillet to his kisser if he were my husband,” Katniss commented, as she eased herself onto the couch.

Prim laughed. “Are there women who put up with that?”

“That and much worse. There are some men with wives like that too,” Katniss said sadly, thinking of her in-laws. “We are so lucky to have good parents to show us how married people should treat each other. Never settle for someone who doesn’t treat you like Dad treats Mom.”

“Or how Peeta treats you?”

“That’s a good example too.” Katniss smiled and petted her sister’s hair. Prim snuggled close to her sister.

Katniss breathed in her sister’s familiar scent; so much had changed and yet so much had stayed the same between the sisters. Somehow they both drifted asleep. Katniss awoke hours later to a sharp pain deep in her abdomen. She brushed it off as nothing, covered Prim up with a blanket, turned off the television, visited the bathroom, and then climbed into her own bed and slept for a few hours.

Katniss awoke with the sun and sneaked into the kitchen without waking Prim and fired up the stove to make tea to go with her toast. She opened her Betty Crocker cookbook and looked for a simple cake recipe. After finding one, she began to gather her ingredients; she was determined to make Peeta’s birthday special. He was working so hard and their life was about to change in a drastic way.

Prim made her way into the kitchen and greeted her sister before she sat at the kitchen table. “What time is Peeta coming back?”

“This afternoon,” she explained while she cracked eggs. “They had a breakfast meeting this morning and then they will make their way back. They’re a few hours away.”  She had a strange pain in her back that made her crush the egg she was holding in her fist and a muffled groan emitted from her throat. She muttered a curse and picked out the eggshells out of the bowl. She worked on the cake for a while. Prim helped by greasing the pans and tasted the batter to assure her sister that it was good.

Katniss put the cake pans in the oven and sat with her sister; she felt another odd sensation in her lower back—that one was not so easy to ignore. _That was a contraction….no, it’s not time, we’re not ready, I’m NOT ready._ She convinced herself that in her mind that it was only one of those false contractions that her mother had told her about and but then she then felt something trickle down her leg and into her stockings.

“Katniss,”Prim said in a horrified tone, “did you _wet_ yourself?”

She looked at the wooden floorboards and saw a puddle under her feet.

“You’re in labor,” Prim surmised long before sister could process what was happening to her.

“No, it’s not time,” Katniss said insistently, and another contraction made her cry out.

“I think it is,” Prim said sarcastically. “I’m calling Mom. Do you want me to call Peeta too?”

“No, not until we know for sure.”

Prim gave her sister a skeptical look. “I’m pretty sure that you’re having a baby today.” She then proceeded to call their mother and she described her sister’s symptom, and after a few minutes she hung up the phone. “Mom will be here soon, she said to keep you moving.”

Prim made her sister pace the house and timed the contractions. After what seemed like forever to Katniss, but as in all reality was not even an hour, her father and mother arrived with bundles of white cloths and her mother’s medical bag.

Mr. Everdeen briefly visited his daughter, kissed her head and whispered, “You’re going to do great,” and left the house.

“Where is he going?” Prim asked.

“Birthing babies is not a pleasant thing. Most men choose not to be present,” Mrs. Everdeen stated. “He always stayed with me, but it’sdifferent when it’s a grandchild. Your father is going to go hunt and maybe later cut wood; anything to keep his mind off the fact that his baby is having a baby.”

After a comprehensive exam, Mrs. Everdeen declared, “The baby is coming face up, I think.”

“Is that bad?” Katniss ask nervously.

“No, but it will hurt like the dickens…but she may flip yet,” Mrs. Everdeen said optimistically. “Someone had better get a hold of Peeta.”

Prim called the hotel, only to find that Peeta had already checked out.

For Katniss, the morning passed in a pain-filled haze. Her mother fed her broth and tea and made her bathe so the warm water could soothe the pain and help the baby to turn over. Even cut being in the tub caused her serious discomfort. The bath only helped for so long, but the pain eased up the slightest bit. With a smile, Mrs. Everdeen announced that the baby had moved into the correct position.

The contractions began to come closer together and the pain shifted from her back to her womb. Her mother took her for a walk around the outside of the house, because gravity helped things along and fresh air was good for the baby.

“It feels like spring today,” Mrs. Everdeen commented, as she ushered her daughter outside and shooed Haymitch’s geese out of the way. “That’s good; spring babies are usually the healthiest.”

Katniss looked around and yes, it truly did feel like spring for the first time. The winter had been long and cold, and it felt as if milder weather would never come. But finally today, Katniss could see the buds forming on the tree branches; the grass was turning green. And then her eyes spied something that let her know that better weather was well on its way—a single open dandelion. She had to smile at the little yellow bloom despite her current state of agony and uncertainty.

About noon, she began to throw up all that she’d eaten and in her mind she had retreated even deeper into herself. A part of her still could not fathom that it was time. She was only vaguely aware of her mother and sister, who tried to hold her hand and rub her back, only for her to rebuff them by growling, “Don’t touch me!”

Katniss’s language became very colorful; during one contraction she screamed, “Son of a bitch!” at the top of her lungs. She kept waiting for her mother to scold her, but instead she encouraged her daughter, “Go ahead and curse if it makes you feel better.”

Finally Mrs. Everdeen stripped the bed sheets and replaced them with plain white sheets and towels and invited her to lie down.

“Where is Peeta?” she croaked out as she lay in their bed.

“I don’t know sweetie, he’ll be here soon,” her mother promised.

“I want him here,” Katniss cried.“I need him, I need to talk to him.”

“He isn’t even home yet.”

“I want him now!” Katniss whined loudly.

The contractions were coming closer and closer, and her mother told her that was time to push. Katniss bore down with each contraction, but it was to no avail. After an hour she was exhausted, overwhelmed, and no closer to having the baby out. Her mother made the decision to call for Dr. Aurelius to make sure that everything was fine.

Katniss began to sob uncontrollably, disappointed and flustered. Ripper began to bark from outside. Prim went to go see what the commotion was, then announced, “Peeta just got home.”

Her mother exited the room, leaving Katniss alone. She could hear her husband’s voice through the door. Mrs. Everdeen was urging him to go over to Haymitch’s house.

Katniss began to call, “Peeta, please, Peeta.”

He came bursting through the door, and upon seeing his wife his face turned white. He looked as scared as she felt. “Katniss?”  He approached her cautiously and carefully wrapped her in his arms.

She enjoyed the embrace for a moment before she spat out, “Where in the fuck have you been?”

“You know Finnick once he starts talking you can’t shut him up—”

“Fuck him too,” she mumbled.

“I’m so sorry,” Peeta bit back a smile at her language. “I would have been here sooner if I would have known.”

Mrs. Everdeen stood in the doorway.“We’ll give you two a few moments.”

“I can’t do this,” Katniss sobbed.

“Shh, yes you can,” he assured her. “Your mom says that you’re doing so good, it’s nearly time. You’re almost done.”

“No, I’m not, she had to call the doctor!” she argued.

“Only to make sure that everything is fine.”

“No, we’re not ready,” she panicked. “How are we going to deal with a baby?”

Peeta pushed back her sweat-drenched hair and cupped her face, “Ready or not, the baby is coming. We’ll figure this out, together, one day at a time. Today, we just worry about getting the baby here and that she or he is healthy and then we’ll figure out the rest as we go, just like when we married. But there is nothing to worry about you’re going to be a great mother.”

“Peeta, I never thought that I’d have kids,” she admitted tearfully as she had another contraction. “I have no clue what to do.”

“I have faith in you, Katniss, you’ve taken such good care of your sister, not to mention how you watch after your friends and me. You love so fiercely, being a mother will come naturally.” His words were so sincere that she knew that he believed what he said. Peeta’s thumb stroked her cheek, catching a tear. She could feel a sense of relief wash over her. He had worked his magic yet again; she could feel herself gathering up a second wind.

She felt another strong contraction, but instead of focusing on the pain, she was able to think of it as progress.  
  
Mrs. Everdeen came back in the room. “Peeta, you’re going to have to leave now, if you don’t want to see everything.”

“If it is all the same to you, I’d like to stay,” he replied as he looked into Katniss’s eyes.

“Alright,” Mrs. Everdeen conceded. “Go put on some clean clothes and wash your hands up to your elbows and be quick about it. I don’t think that it will be too much longer.”

A contraction later, Peeta came back into the room in a flannel shirt and blue jeans.

“Have you ever seen anything give birth before?” Mrs. Everdeen questioned her son-in-law.

“When I was a kid, the neighbor had a bulldog that had puppies every spring,” Peeta shrugged.

“ _This_ will be nothing like that,” Mrs. Everdeen smiled.

Katniss began to push in earnest, revitalized by her husband’s presence, and could feel the baby making its decent. _I can do this, I can do this._ Prim was constantly fetching towels and doing her mother’s bidding, while Peeta stayed dutifully at the head of the bed, dabbing Katniss with a cool cloth, and whispered encouraging words.

The young mother to be felt as if she were being torn apart, but her body’s instincts would not allow her stop.

“The head is out,” her mother encouraged. “Just a few more pushes.”

Peeta helped to bear down by holding her up. Katniss squeezed her eyes shut so that she could concentrate on her task. The most intense pain that she ever felt swept over her; she could feel herself rip, and then the pain all but faded into nothing but a dull throbbing ache.

A tiny, shrill cry pierced the suddenly silent room.

“It’s a girl,” Mrs. Everdeen announced, and Katniss felt something small, wet, and squirmy being set on her now deflated belly. Katniss opened her eyes to see a pink, slime-covered tiny person screaming its obviously healthy lungs out.

Peeta immediately reached out to caress his baby, whereas Katniss hesitated for a second then reached out pet their daughter’s slippery hand. Suddenly she noticed the baby shivering, and quickly gathered up the crying infant, wrapped a towel around it, and cradled her in her arms. Any fears, misgivings, or regrets that she ever had concerning the baby were now gone. The love Katniss felt for her child was instantaneous and limitless.

“Hey, there sweetheart,” Peeta whispered and the baby instantly stopped crying and dared to open her little eyes.

“I’ve just cut the cord,” Mrs. Everdeen said. “You can hold her if you’d like, Peeta.”

Peeta looked at Katniss and silently asked for permission. She nodded and he picked up his child. He looked like an old pro and not like a nineteen-year-old first-time father. “She’s so beautiful,” he said in awe and began to carry her around the room. 

Katniss closed her eyes and relaxed into the pillow, enjoying the sudden absence of all consuming pain. Peeta had the baby and she knew that everything was okay.

Dr. Aurelius finally showed up; he stitched Katniss back together and checked her over while the baby was cleaned up in the kitchen.

Next the baby was examined by the doctor and was declared to be the ‘healthiest seven pound, three ounce baby girl he’d ever seen,’ despite her very coned head. He then exited the room to fill out the birth certificate.

Sometime later Katniss felt a light body sit next to her in bed. “Have you even gotten to hold her yet?” Prim asked.

“No,” Katniss opened her eyes and looked at Peeta clutching their now clean and swaddled baby. “But I got to hold her for nine months, I figure that it is his turn now.”

Peeta brought the baby over to his wife, sat next to her and handed her the bundle. Katniss gently took the baby and really looked at her daughter for the first time.She looked a bit like a little an old woman, but she was still cute. She had a tuft of dark hair and vivid blue eyes. The baby made funny little noises that reminded Katniss of a piglet, and it made her parents laugh.

Dr. Aurelius poked his head in the door, “Does she have a name yet?”

Peeta and Katniss looked at each other; they’d talked about several possibilities but never really settled.

“So what is it, Suzanne or Violet?” Peeta asked.

“Can’t decide,” Katniss sighed. “How about Violet Suzanne?”

“I like it,” Peeta agreed. “Violet Suzanne Mellark, it has a nice ring to it.”

“Yes, it does,” she sighed and kissed her baby.

The rest of the day was busy; Katniss and Peeta’s fathers and Haymitch wandered over and got Peeta to smoke cigars with them. Prim chased them outside, because ‘the smoke was bad for the baby.’

Mrs. Everdeen showed her daughter how to nurse.

While the baby was being passed from one family member to another, Katniss felt ambitious enough to take a shower. Every inch of her body ached, especially between her legs and her back, but it felt good to walk around. She looked at herself in the mirror after stepping out of the shower—she looked exhausted,  her skin was pale, and the whites of her eyes were red from where her blood vessels had burst as a result of all her pushing. Katniss was still finding it hard to fathom that she had actually done it. _I am Katniss Ever— no, I am Katniss Mellark, I am eighteen years old, I’m married to Peeta, and today I gave birth to his child…I have a daughter. I am Violet Mellark’s mother._

The idea was no longer as frightening as it once was. She redressed into a nightgown and went to her bed where she took a well-deserved nap.

Effie brought over dinner for everyone and she gushed over the baby. Katniss was great, in that she was mostly left alone to recover. Day faded into night and people started to leave. Henk, Effie, and Haymitch were the first to leave, followed soon after by the Everdeens. Mrs. Everdeen said she would be back later to help with baby and to teach Peeta and Katniss to take care of her.

Katniss rested in bed while Peeta held their sleeping baby. Suddenly she remembered who else’s birthday it was.

“Happy birthday, Peeta,” she called to him exhaustedly.

He rose and came over to the bed and carefully laid down next to her. “Thank you.”

“I made you a cake,” she said with a sleepy smile. “I hope that someone took it out of the oven.”

“Yes, Prim did, she iced it too…We ate it while you took a nap.”

“Was it good?” she wondered.

“It was. I saved you a piece.” Peeta kissed her cheek. “I think that it is the best birthday ever.”

“Don’t expect the same gift next year,” she warned.

“I never have to get a gift ever again, nothing can top this,” he grinned and looked at his daughter. “She’s perfect, ten fingers, eleven toes—“

“Peeta!” she scolded.

“Kidding, she’s perfect,” he admitted, “just like her mother.”

Katniss rolled her eyes at her husband. “I’m glad that is over,” she sighed.

“Over?” Peeta said teasingly. “This is only the beginning.”

Katniss thought about what Peeta said. _He is right—this is only the beginning._ While the pregnancy and labor were overnow, the bigger challenge of raising and caring for the baby were yet to come. There were going to be sleepless nights, countless diapers, and milestones to come.

She thought to ask if Peeta regretted any of this, but then she thought better of it; judging by the joyful way he looked at his daughter there was no question that he was happy to be right where he was.

“I supposed that she’s going to be a daddy’s girl,” she commented. “I think that she came early just so she could celebrate your birthday.”

Peeta grinned at his wife; for once he had no words.

That night Peeta insisted that he watch Violet sleep through the night, and he sat in the rocking chair next to the bassinet. 

The baby began to fuss, (and) instinct told her that it was time to feed her daughter. She rose to pick her up and take her back to the bed to offer to feed her. The newborn latched on to her mother’s breast and Katniss began to sing a soft lullaby.

_“Hush little baby, don’t say a word,_

_Daddy’s gonna buy you a mockingbird,_

_And if that mockingbirds don’t sing,_

_Daddy’s gonna buy you a diamond ring”_

The baby quieted, suckled for a while, and drifted back to sleep.

Peeta whispered from his chair, “I think that she’ll be Mommy’s girl too.”

Katniss patted open side of the bed next to her and he came and sat. The little family snuggled together.

Peeta petted his daughter’s head and softly said, “I love her so much already.”

“I know, I do too,” she whispered. Katniss knew that life and all of its problems and baggage would come knocking at their door soon enough, but tonight she only wanted to be with Peeta, and to enjoy their little blessing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter, there will be an epilogue soon. Thank you so much for sticking with me and this story, I hope that you have enjoyed it.
> 
> Fun fact (well not really fun)- In the 1950’s women were generally knocked out to give birth, the mother’s body would continue to push while under anesthesia. A woman would wake up in a lot of pain and be told that she had a baby.


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thank you to all of you who have taken the time to follow, favorite, and review this story. This has been such a wonderful experience, thanks for sticking with me.
> 
> I want to give a special shout out to Court, she has been with me since day one on this story and it was her encouragement that inspired me to take it from a oneshot to full length fic. Thank you so much, my friend, for sticking with me, putting up with my quarks and giving me most valuable guidance.
> 
> Enjoy!

  

**Always a Blessing**

**Epilogue**

**June 1956**

"Do you,Finnick Coin Odair, take this woman, Annie, to be your lawfully-wedded wife?"

Finnick smiled wide and said loudly, "You bet I do!"

Everyone laughed, and the preacher grinned and asked, "And do you, Annie Ruth Cresta, take this man, Finnick, to be your lawfully-wedded husband?"

Katniss watched Annie nervously from the back of the church. She knew that her friend had had some last minute jitters, not because she didn't want to marry Finnick, but because his grandmother frightened her to no end.

Mrs. Coin had fought the wedding tooth and nail, since that was all she had to do after losing control of the family fortune. She was perturbed that it wasn't in Columbus; it wasn't fancy enough; they hadn't invited the right people. In fact, the only thing that she never opposed was the bride herself. When asked how she like Annie, the dour old woman had replied,  _"She'll make a fine first wife. She's pretty and quiet and won't cause a fuss when Finnick gets_ _bored_ _and finds entertainment elsewhere."_

Although anyone who'd witnessed Annie and Finnick together could never believe the bitter old woman, because nobody could doubt their love. He would be a devoted husband and she a loving wife.

Annie blushed brightly and said softly, "I do."

The preacher continued and finally pronounced them to be husband and wife. Annie giggled and Finnick passionately yet respectfully kissed his bride. Baby Violet startled when the small congregation applauded. Katniss's patted her daughter gently and held her so she could see what was going on around her, and so she could look at the lovely stained glass windows.

When Katniss made her way through the receiving line, kissing and hugging all as she went, she then found a pew and patiently waited for Peeta, who served as best man, while pictures were being taken. Finnick looked attractive, but Katniss only had eyes for her husband. He looked so handsome in a tux. It was nice to get dressed up and to go out.

The last four months had been hectic. The baby only slept a couple of hours at a time, and Peeta spent at lot of time at work. It was hard, yet they were making it work. She knew that he _wanted_  to be home, but he had to be at work. Her parents and Prim were over often to help, especially when they knew that Peeta would be out late. She was glad for the help, but they didn't stop her from longing to be in her husband's company.

The pictures were taken and then everyone drove to the reception at Capitol Club. Katniss had to sit at another table since Peeta had to sit with the bridal party. She was assigned with Haymitch, Effie, Henk Mellark, and Gale. Her father-in-law held the baby so that Katniss could eat. Henk adored his granddaughter, and everyone agreed that they'd never seen him happier than when she was in his arms. If separating from his wife bothered him, he did a fantastic job of hiding it. After a lovely meal, Henk, Effie, and Haymitch went to visit with a few of the other guests who were business acquaintances.

Gale was sitting next to her; he'd come with Johanna, who of course, was the maid of honor. "That is quiet the get up, baby girl," Gale gestured at the Violet's powder pink dress and huge bonnet.

"A gift from Effie," Katniss smirked, and adjusted the baby's overly large skirt. "She might as well wear it."

"Violet looks like you," he commented. "Except for the eyes. They are about the only thing that mark her as a Mellark." Gale's tone was pleasant; none of the hatred that he had months ago was present now.

She smiled. "Yes, she has her daddy's eyes. We're pretty sure that they'll stay blue now."

He said conversationally, "Nice day for a wedding."

Katniss nodded. The day couldn't have been more perfect. It was neither too or cold, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was the sort of day that Annie and Finnick deserved.

"My mom was hinting around about weddings while I was getting ready this morning," Gale shared.

"Really?" It surprised Katniss that quiet and laidback Hazelle would be suggesting marriage to Gale so soon after meeting Johanna.

"Yeah," Gale chuckled. "She likes Jo's sense of humor and how she puts me in my place. The family has really taken her in."

Katniss had to be happy for them. Johanna had been brutally honest with Gale about her past, and had anticipated for him to drop her like hot potato. But instead, Gale had shared with her that his father abandoned his mother, and he was later adopted by the man he considered to be his true father. He told Johanna that he would never hold what had happened against her.

"So, do you think that there will be a wedding anytime soon?"

"Not too soon," Gale smirked. "We talked and decide that we want to save up first. It will be easier now that she got that promotion."

Johanna had recently taken Cray's position. A few weeks prior, Johanna had caught him cornering the new girl, Rue, whispering perverted nothings in her ear. Johanna had grabbed Mr. Cray by the collar, punched him in the face, and had been fully prepared to get fired. Instead, Haymitch fired Cray, and Peeta rewarded Johanna with the supervisor position. Employee morale and efficacy had gone through the roof since.

"So, she's the one?" Katniss asked with a grin. She liked that she and Gale were nothing but friends again. She knew that he made Johanna feel safe, which was priceless for someone with her history.

"I'm pretty sure that she is," Gale smiled.

The toasts were made. Katniss could not help but to impressed with Peeta's speech. The cake was cut, and while Finnick was a gentleman, Annie smeared cake all over his face. The band started up and the new husband and wife took the dance floor; then it was Peeta and Johanna's turn for their dance. Katniss was glad to see it, as it meant that Peeta was more or less free to spend the rest of the evening with her and Violet. Peeta and Johanna approached the table.

Peeta held his daughter and gushed, "You look so cute. Daddy has missed you."

After half an hour, Johanna held out her arms and insisted, "Gimme that little milk sucker, and you two go dance."

Katniss handed the baby over as Peeta tugged her away towards the dance floor and waved to Johanna in thanks.

The couple began dancing, and Peeta sighed, "I am so happy that this is almost over. Don't misunderstand, I am honored to do it, but I am glad that it is done."

"I agree. I have missed you this week." Peeta had had his best man duties, and it had taken him away from home even more than usual. She enjoyed just being in his arms for a little while.

Peeta broke the contented silence. "Do you regret not having this sort of wedding?"

The question surprised Katniss, but she answered honestly, "No, actually I am glad that we got out of this sort of thing, although I do regret not getting to have a honeymoon." She had been a bit envious when Finnick told them about the beach trip that he was taking Annie on.

"That would have been nice," Peeta nodded. "How about we take a trip when Vi is old enough to stay with your parents for a few days, maybe a week?"

"Where to?"

"How about Niagara Falls? We could drive there. It would be a fun road trip," he offered. "We can make the plans next spring. We have some money put back and we've always talked about traveling."

"That would be wonderful."

"You deserve only the best," he said sincerely.

"I've already got it," she replied, kissed his cheek, and then laid her head on his shoulder. She watched her friends as she danced. Johanna was sitting at the table holding Violet, and Gale was feeding his date forkfuls of cake. Finnick and Annie were visiting with their guests hand in hand. Katniss wondered if they'd get go of each other once since the ceremony. Haymitch and Effie were even dancing. He was clumsy, but they still smiled at each other lovingly, and for a moment Katniss forced herself to forget that theirs was a bit of a tragic tale.

Katniss was happy for her all of her friends. All seemed right with the world for one beautiful moment.

**November 1958**

"One, two, three," Peeta counted dramatically as toddler Violet hid behind the floor lamp and giggled heartily. "Ready or not Vi, here I come." He crawled on the floor pretending to look for his daughter under couch cushions and under the end table.

Katniss laughed at the pair of them from the kitchen. When Peeta came home from work every day, it was daddy/daughter time. He would play with Violet and keep her busy while Katniss would finish making dinner.

Their lives were going pretty well at the moment. The new Mellarks' factory addition had been an astounding success. Their newest best seller was Babycakes—chocolate cupcakes with custard filling and vanilla icing. They were Peeta's pet project. From the recipe to the marketing, he had done it all, even to designing and drawing the label. It was a picture of a baby with chocolate all over her face and a dutiful mother wiping her off with a grin. Of course anybody who was acquainted with the young family knew that it was Katniss and Violet.

"I find you Daddy!" Violet squealed and jumped out from behind the lamp.

"I'm supposed to be finding you!" Peeta reminded his daughter and gathered her up in his arms and tickled her until she couldn't take it anymore.

Over dinner, Katniss told Peeta about the phone conversation she'd had with Madge earlier that day.

"So how does she like teaching?" Peeta asked.

"Really well," Katniss shared, "and it sounds like she likes the history teacher even better."

"I'm happy to hear that, but I won't share it with John," he smirked.

Madge had shocked everyone about year and a half earlier when she told her parents that she was done being a nurse to her mother and a secretary to her father. She also broke off the engagement with Peeta's brother. The romance (if it could be called that) had floundered without Mrs. Mellark's constant pushing. John no longer put any effort into his relationship with Madge and it fell apart. She went through some teacher courses and took the teacher's exam and now was a music teacher.

What the boys' mother thought of this they didn't really know; she lived 300 miles away and occasionally called Al and John and collected her generous allowance checks, but that was about it. Katniss thought that it must be a lonely life, but decided that it was Mrs. Mellark's choice to live the way she did.

After dinner they gave Violet her bath and put her in her pajamas. Peeta and Katniss settled with their daughterand her blanket on the couch and were about to read her  _Winken, Blinken, and_ _Nod_. When given a choice, Violet always preferred for Peeta to read to her—he was so much more expressive and gave each character a unique voice.

Just as Peeta began to read, there was a quick knock at the door before it swung open. Ripper came hobbling in barking, and Haymitch entered the house with a huge smile on his face and bottle in his hand.

"Brutus Trinket is dead!" he announced gleefully.

Katniss asked, "What?"

"Effie's bastard ex-husband—oh sorry, sweetie," Haymitch paused and winked at Violet, who was watching him wide-eyed. This gleeful man was nothing like the gruff Uncle Haymitch she knew. His tone became softer but his smile was just as wide. "I mean Effie's  _horrible_  former husband was killed in a bar fight."

Katniss asked in a befuddled tone, "So what does this have to do with wine?"

"It's not wine, it's champagne. We're celebrating!"

Katniss cast Peeta a confused expression and a smile slowly crept onto his face as he realized it. "Effie's free."

"You got it, boy!" Haymitch grinned. "Now where are the glasses?"

The group gathered in the kitchen around the little table. Violet's eyes grew wider and she giggled loudly when the cork popped. She watched the adults with curiosity from her daddy's lap.

"I got a call from Effie. She's going to help her former sister-in-law make the arrangements. She'll be gone a few days," Haymitch explained. "I'm going ask her to marry me when she gets back. There is nothing to stop us now."

"Congratulations." Peeta raised his glass.

"I'm not going expect her to her to live in Maysi's house," Haymitch said somberly. "Effie's had her eye on a little stone cottage on the edge of town, and it's for sale. I'm going to trying to buy it for us."

"So you're going to sell the family property?" Katniss asked in dismay. She'd become attached to the little house. The plan had been to move out as soon as they had some money saved, but it had become their home and they knew that Haymitch enjoyed the company.

"Yeah, that's the plan, but I wanted to see if you two wanted it first," Haymitch told them.

"Just the house?" Peeta questioned.

"Not just the house, the acreage too—all of Victor's Hallow. You are the closest thing to family I have and I know that you'll take care of this place better than I can or have. The big house is nice. Some wallpaper and a coat of paint and it would be like new again. You could even move Sweetheart's family in here. I'll give it to you for next to nothing."

Katniss and Peeta looked at one another. She nodded and he smiled. They had often said how nice of a place Haymitch's house could be if someone only had given it some tender loving care.

Peeta cleared his throat and addressed their friend, "Haymitch, we'd be honored; we'll take good care of the place."

"I know you will. The place was built for a family and it's high time it had one."

They talked over some particulars and enjoyed the bottle of champagne. Soon little Violet was asleep. Haymitch drank a final glass and he told them that he heading home. He looked happier than Katniss could recall ever seeing him before. Peeta took their daughter to bed while Katniss showed Haymitch to the door.

"Now, I just hope that Effie will say 'yes'." Haymitch chuckled.

"I'm sure she will," Katniss assured him. "I know that she loves you. Now she'll finally be able to admit it to the world."

Haymitch, for once, had nothing else smart to add. He shocked her and gave her a warm hug, and just before they parted he whispered in her ear, "You're a good kid; you and the boy deserve each other."

The comment nearly brought tears to her eyes, as there was a time that she thought that she could never deserve Peeta— in fact Haymitch told her as much in his office ages ago.

"You didn't always think so," she reminded him.

"Well, I was trying to protect him. You ought to know because you're always trying to do the same," he said as he headed towards what would be his house for only a little while pulled Peeta's old, worn orange and grey cardigan closer as she watched him and Ripper walk away. He never said 'good night; he didn't have to. Over the years they discovered that they understood each other very well and that they didn't need words.

She reentered her house, and she met Peeta at the foot of the stairs. He threw his arms around her, picked her up and spun her around in a circle. "We're going to own a house!" he said in an excited whisper, so as not to wake their daughter.

"Don't count your chickens until their hatched," she warned her husband.

Peeta laughed, set her down, and kissed her playfully.

"Aw, we all know that Effie will take him," he said in between kisses. She rolled her eyes at him and gave up on the conversation, instead relishing in her husband's attention. He began to kiss down her neck and to unbutton her blouse. "You know, you said that we could have another baby as soon as we had a place with more room."

"I said that we'd  _talk_ about it when we were in a bigger place," she reminded him, "and when you were putting in fewer hours."

She did want another child, but it was a scary thought.  _Would we be okay_ _financiall_ _y? Would another child take away from Violet? I feel like I've only mastered taking take of one, how would I handle two? We're still_ _young…we have lots of time…why_ _rush it now?_

Peeta must have sensed her apprehension. "How about we just practice tonight," he said huskily, and slipped a hand into her open shirt. He palmed her breast and stroked the hardening peak with his thumb. "We can talk any time."

Katniss nodded in agreement and led him to their bedroom.

**September 1960**

"Rock a bye baby in the tree top," Katniss sang to her month-old son while he enthusiastically nursed. Baby Henry, or Little Hank as he was most often called, was the newest edition to the Mellark family. She lovingly caressed the baby's head, which was totally bald except for the slightest trace of downy white fuzz. He was so different than Violet had been at this age. Violet hardly ever slept and was slight. Hank had to be awoken to eat, and he nursed until Katniss swore his little belly would pop, then he would go back to sleep as soon as he was burped. He was now pushing the scales at nearly eleven pounds.

Katniss couldn't help but to compare how different their life was with their second child than it had been with their first. Henry had been planned, and now they had a lovely, newly remodeled home and owned Victor's Hallow. Katniss had been far more comfortable being pregnant and was more confident with dealing with a baby now. Peeta's hours were now more predictable, and he was home more often.

When they had Violet, none of their peers were wed or had children, but now most everyone was married and had at least one child. Finnick and Annie had had a honeymoon baby, Finnick Jr., followed eighteen months later by a sister,Maggie. Three years ago Johanna and Gale got married and about a year ago, their daughter Joanie was had been born.

The Everdeens now resided in the house that Katniss and Peeta lived in when they first married and her father now even worked in Mellark's factory, repairing equipment. Prim was off at nursing school and was doing well. Peeta's sister-in-law, Dr. Lavinnia Mellark, suggested a series of exercises to help strengthen her legs. They worked so well that Prim was able to walk without crutches most of the time.

If someone had told Katniss five years ago that this is what her life be she never would have believed them.

While she was daydreaming, Peeta entered their bedroom after putting Violet to bed. He began to take off his belt and socks and yawned. "You would think that she would get tired of  _The Little Red Hen_."

"But she never does," Katniss replied, and put her son over her shoulder and patted his back and until he burped loudly. "Think in a year or two, Violet might be reading it to you."

"That's right. She'll be starting school next year," he said almost sadly, and knelt next to his wife and son. "It seems impossible; to me it feels likeonly yesterday she was his size."

"They grow up fast," she sighed, and looked at her precious little boy.

"Goodness little man," Peeta chuckled and took his son from his wife. "I don't think that we'll be able to call you  _little_  for long. Why don't we get you put to bed and let mommy take a nice long shower?"

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes, of course, go ahead. This is not my first time doing this," he assured her. She might have more put up more resistance, but the offer of a hot shower that lasted longer than a few minutes while both children were asleep was too good to pass up.

Katniss went to the adjoining bathroom. When they first moved in, she wondered why in the world someone would need a house with two bathrooms, but now she was glad that they were there. She cracked the window to let out the steam and turned on the faucet, letting the water get hot before she got in.

It had been a little over a month since she'd given birth to Henry, and she was only now starting to feel like herself again, and was getting her old energy back. The baby's appetite had helped her to shed much of the baby weight that she'd put on; her body had healed and her belly was beginning to tighten back up, but she was still far from being back to normal, although she was feeling well enough to maybe even enjoy her husband's affections.

She finished her shower and instead of putting on a nightgown, she simply slipped on her robe before joining her husband in bed.

Katniss stopped at the bassinette to check on her son, who was swaddled in a little bundle fast asleep. Peeta was sitting on the bed, shirtless, reading a book by the lamplight.

"Did he go down alright for you?" she asked, and approached the bed.

Peeta replied, with his voice full of affection, "Yes, he's an easy keeper, a full belly and he's done for the night."

"That's good because I hope that he stays asleep for a while," she said in her most seductive tone.

Peeta instantly put the book down and smiled at his wife. "Is that so?" He licked his lips. "Did you have something in mind?"

She loosened her belt and let the robe fall to the floor and watched his eyes darken. But he did have the presence of mind to ask, "Are you sure that you are ready?"

"No, I'm just teasing you," she said sarcastically. "Yes, I'm sure."

He rose and crawled over to where she stood. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her close, and began to kiss her neck. "Thank God," he groaned into her ear,"it has been a long month."

"I had a mind to make you wait until our anniversary next week, but I can't wait," she admitted. "I've missed being with you like this." A month wasn't a long time and she knew it, but with all that had happened in the last few weeks—giving birth, late night feedings, diaper changes, and not to mention getting Violet adjusted to being a big sister—it seemed like much longer. She wanted to feel like a woman again, not just a mother.

Peeta pulled her into the bed and rolled her under him. The kisses started off slow and smoldering. Katniss enjoyed the sensation of just being kissed; she'd not indulged in the simple act very much since having the baby.

He gently cupped her breast, and he remembered to be gentle with the tender tips. Placing kisses as he went, he made the descent down her body. His lips felt so good on her skin that it made her mewl in pleasure. She gasped when his tongue made contact with her wet slit. The sensation of his mouth against her was heavenly, and she allowed herself to sway her hips with his motions.

She covered her mouth to muffle a cry as she came, so not to disturb any little sleepy ones. Peeta sat up in the bed, clearly proud of himself.

"Your turn," she whispered and pulled him to lie down beside her, she then moved her body over his and straddled his thighs. He was fully erect and ready to go; she wrapped her hand around him and he thrust in her hand. Katniss asked innocently, "So have you been taking care of yourself lately?"

Peeta stilled suddenly, but Katniss continued. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." He smirked guiltily, "I sleep next to a gorgeous woman that I couldn't touch because she was recovering from the condition that I put her in to begin with…it was only once…or twice"

"You know that I would have taken care of you," she assured him before she inched up his thighs and slipped him inside of her. She eased herself down, relishing being filled by him again.

"I know," he said in a horse whisper. "But it didn't seem fair—"

She leaned over and quieted him with a kiss. "Shh," she whispered, "that's enough for now. You'll wake the baby." She moved over him, their bodies flush. She loved the position,but it wasn't doing enough for her at the moment. Placing her hands on his chest, she pushed herself up to ride him in earnest.

Peeta groaned in approval, and his hands gripped her hips to help her to keep up the pace. When she started to slow, he took up the slack and began to thrust into her. She could feel her body tense, warning her of another impending orgasm. He changed the angle of entry—it wasn't much, but it made Katniss fall apart almost instantly.

Peeta flipped them over, and waited for her to stop trembling before he started up again. Katniss ran her fingernails down his rib, over his hips, until her hands found purchase on his round firm rear, urging him to go faster and deeper.

His hands pushed her knees further apart, and he buried his head in her neck. His movements became more erratic and with one last deep push, he filled her. They laid there tangled up for several moments. Peeta finally removed his weight from his wife.

She half-heartedly scolded, "You know that we're playing with fire. That old wives' tale of not being able to conceive while nursing really isn't true. We just got lucky after Violet."

"Oh, sorry," Peeta regretfully. A few moments later he added, "But more kids wouldn't be the end of the world, would it?"

"No, it wouldn't," she admitted surprising herself and him alike. "Although, a year or so in between pregnancies would be nice."

"How many are you thinking about?" he asked eagerly.

Katniss had always said that she thought that two would be plenty, but now that Hank was here, she did not feel like he was the last one, and she also knew that Peeta wanted a houseful.

"Three, maybe four, I don't know, we'll have to see what life gives us. We  _are_  only twenty-tree."

"It has been pretty good so far, despite the rough start."

There had been so much pain in the beginning. She had allowed herself to feel for him, thinking that she'd have him only a little while. Katniss loved Peeta long before she could admit it. She never planned for her life to turn out like it did, but she was happy it had.

"Yes, it has been," she agreed, and snuggled close to her husband.

Peeta pulled up the covers. "Goodnight Katniss, I love you."

"Love you too," she smiled and gave him a peck on the lips and relaxed her his embraced. Soon the rising and falling of his chest let Katniss know that her husband was slumbering.

She knew how blessed she was, and breathed an all but silent prayer of thanks before she joined her husband in sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end, thank you for hanging with me and I hope that you enjoyed it.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr as izzysamson.


End file.
